Just Breathe
by Mamadrae
Summary: Takes place after Crossroads of Destiny. The gaang attempt to hide and come up with their next move as Azula and company start closing in on them. However, someone or something else has taken an interest in this fight. Whose's side are they on?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Prophecies

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Avatar. Maybe if I married one of the creators then divorced him I'd have a bit...insert evil laugh

Author's Note: This story is basically just my own little tale of what'll happen next in the whole thing. It would probably translate to the next book of the story, or maybe the next 2 books. Anyways, it's all after Crossroads of Destiny and all, hope you like it folks.

Also, I am decent at spelling but my grammar is terrible! Please don't hold it against me. :(

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Dreams and Prophecies**_

"Your future depends on many things, but mostly on you."

Frank Tyger

Azula walked the streets of Ba Sing Se. It was the more upper class portion and she was surrounded by the Dai Li but even alone and in the poorer district she would've felt safe. She wanted to survey her newly acquired kingdom while she worked.

"That ship had better be ready by morning. I don't want the Avatar's trail to grow cold. The War Minister should be here by then allowing my counterparts and me to depart."

"Yes your highness." The peon replied as he left to do her bidding.

"And how exactly are you planning to find the Avatar Azula?" Zuko asked.

Azula gave Zuko a patronizing look. "His bison sheds so much I'm sure they'll leave a nice little trail for us. The main concern is reaching them before they get to the ocean. It's harder to track them there."

"Still," Mai said from her other side. "Where can they possibly go?" She asked in her usual flat tone.

"Maybe this old lady will know." Came a cheerful voice from a distance behind them.

All three turned to see Ty Lee reading a sign on one of the houses. "Madame Kan." She stated.

Mai blinked as her brain processed the name. "I've heard of her. She's talked about in court. Said to know all." Mai sounded skeptical about this.

"A fortuneteller? Really Ty Lee I doubt she's anything but a fraud." Azule stated.

"And your anything but a queen yet Princess Azula. You however strut around like one."

All four turned to the old woman standing before them on the road. No one had heard the old woman walking, one would almost assume she had simply appeared out of thin air. She held a wooden walking cane in one hand and a basket heavy with groceries in the other. "I also can't tell you where the Avatar is if you don't ask."

Madame Kan proceeded to walk around the lot. Zuko noted that the Dai Li actually moved to let the old lady past. Zuko pondered this action a moment as the old woman passed Ty Lee.

"Oh, to answer the question your really pondering dear, yes there is a chance. Possibilities are endless in love." Kan said in a matter of fact tone to Ty Lee.

The circus girl let out a squeal at first before realizing that she hadn't asked a question to begin with.

"I don't want to know what that was about..." Mai stated.

* * *

A few minutes later Zuko watched as the candle flames reflected in the crystal ball. The reflections seem to dance across the surface. "If your a great seer, why do you need a crystal ball?" He asked.

"Your a firebender but to shoot fire you have to go flipping around like a rabid hogmonkey. Why do you have to do that?

Ty Lee snickered and Mai seemed to grin a bit at the statement while Azula's eyes narrowed at the old woman.

Kan took no notice and placed a tray in front of the four. Hot tea and sweet cakes resting on it.

Zuko took a tea cup out of habit and courtesy. The smell made his heart ache. _Ginseng...Uncle's favorite..._

"Now then, you all have questions. Some in your minds and some on your hearts. I'll try to answer all of them but..."

"We're only seeking information about the Avatar." Azula stated. "Where he's heading, his condition, his allies, everything." If it hadn't been for the fact that the old woman knew her title and name without hearing it she wouldn't have even graced the old crone's presence.

Kan cocked an eyebrow at Azula, "Are you sure it's the Avatar's conditions and allies or your fathers you want to know?

Azula's eyes widened just slightly. Even Zuko didn't notice the reaction to the old woman's words.

"The Avatar's old woman." Azula stated in a sharp tone.

Kan started waving her hands around the ball. Zuko could've sworn the hand motions were from different bending forms.

"Ah," Kan said as if in understanding. "I see the Avatar."

"Where?" Ty Lee asked looking at the ball in different angles. "All I see are reflections."

Kan seem to concentrate more. "The Avatar flies south east, to hide and heal amoung the ghosts of the Air Bisons."

Azula didn't pay attention to the ghost part. The Avatar was flying south east.

"It is not however...the Avatar you should worry about."

Azula blinked at the old woman. "What do you mean?"

"The Avatar has decided his path. As have his companions."

Mai rolled her eyes, "You make no sense lady."

"When the Avatar descends upon the Fire Lord's armies, he will have his own army."

"We already took his army away from him though." Ty Lee said in confusion.

"Not all armies are soldiers and made of thousands child. This army is different. The Avatar will lead this small band. Composed of so few but with more destructive force then you can imagine."

"Probably just his three little friends." Mai scoffed.

"One who listens to the earth, a moon kissed wolf, and a great healer. Yes they're with him now. There are three more though. An ancient red dragon, one born of fire but who dances on the wind, and a dragon of white fire."

"There is no such thing as white fire." Azula stated in a matter of fact tone. "Your making things up now."

Kan sent Azula a withering look. "For such a supposedly great firebender you certainly don't know your element do you girl?"

Azula flicked out a finger and held a blue flame on the tip. "I'm very educated in my element old woman. I know all the colors of fire." With this statement Azula started shifting the colors of the flame. "See? No white."

Kan smiled a bit. "Ah but your looking in the wrong place your highness. Look at the heart of the flame."

Azula's eyes narrowed and she stared at her flame.

"It's white." Zuko stated suddenly understanding the old woman. "The heart of a flame is always a bright white, but no firebenders have ever been able to make an entirely white flame."

Azula almost ground her teeth together. She thought about roasting the woman were she sat for daring to prove her wrong. She was the princess of the fire nation and knew her element!

Suddenly the old woman's eyes shifted and rested on hers. Azula blinked and swore she saw herself in the eyes. Not herself as she was that moment but when she was smaller.

Azula blinked but found herself staring at a familiar scene. Two men arguing, a long dead but familiar voice seemed to whisper in her mind...

"_You will know your brother's pain..."_

"Enough," Azula said sharply putting the fire out as she mentally shook herself. "Tell us who these people are so we can take them out and be done with it."

Kan shrugged. "The old one sits chained in the dark waiting for release, the wind dancer is hiding amoung the trees, and the white dragon sits dying from old wounds that are infected."

Now Azula ground her teeth. "I want names not riddles old crone." She hissed.

Kan sighed. "I can't tell you what I don't know highness."

"Then your useless." Azula stated and headed for the door. Ty Lee and Mai followed behind quickly while Zuko came more slowly.

"Prince Zuko."

Zuko stopped and looked back at Kan.

"A path isn't chosen until one follows it heart, mind, and soul. Your sister's lesson for you about honor is the key to freedom."

"Um..thank you." He said confused as to what Kan was talking about.

"Also, yes she can heal your scar."

Zuko paled a bit, "I didn't..."

"You don't have to ask child. I can read hearts and minds and all the questions in them."

Zuko gave the old woman a small bow before leaving feeling throughly confused.

As soon as the door closed the woman suddenly stood up straight, the white hair suddenly colored itself black, wrinkles faded, and it seemed even her bones changed. The only constant was the eyes. They kept their ancient look even though the color of them changed. "Granted," said the person now standing in Kan's place. "It's probably not the scar your thinking of."

Then the person turned around and completely disappeared.

* * *

Later that night Zuko sat in his room simply staring at his candles. He had been attempting to meditate but Kan's words kept drifting back into his mind.

Giving up he moved to his bed and flopped onto it staring now at the ceiling. His mind refused to rest as it jumped from thought to thought.

_"Your sister's lesson for you about honor is the key to freedom."_

Zuko snorted a little. The only time his sister had talked to him about honor really was right after...everything.

_"I thought you had changed!"_

The hurt and anger in that one sentence was haunting him.

_"Yes she can heal your scar."_

Zuko instinctively touched the burnt flesh he was thinking of, remembering the Water Tribe girl offering to try. He wondered for a moment what would've happened if his uncle and the Avatar hadn't busted into the cave at that moment. If she had gone through and tried what would've happened to everything else.

_"It does no good to sit and dwell on the past Nephew."_

His uncle had told him that once, not long after he had been banished. He had been staring down into the ocean, his scar still had bandages on it, and he was thinking how no one had found the Avatar. Part of him had even been pondering just throwing himself overboard.

_"I wish I'd never gone into that war room..."_

_"It does no good to sit and dwell on the past Nephew."_

He hadn't even known his uncle was behind him. Hadn't known he'd said his thoughts aloud.

Now his uncle was sitting in a cell, waiting to get transported to the Fire Nation.

The thought make Zuko's heart hurt.

_Just breathe. _He told himself. He closed his tired eyes and concentrated on his breathing. In through the nose and out the mouth, until he finally dropped off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Katara stared at the horrible sight before her.

It was dying. The poor thing thrashed about in pain not realizing that doing so openned up it's wounds and made them worse. Blood was splattered everywhere and continued to rain as the dragon roared and spat fire everywhere. She couldn't even tell what color it's scales where it was in such bad shape.

Part of Katara's mind told her to simply leave the beast. It would kill her if she even tried to help it, but her mothering instincts were stronger then her fear of it.

So she stepped forward out of the bushes and carefully took a couple steps toward it.

The creature spotted her in an instant. It growled and bared fangs at her as she took another step. As she took another step the beast spat a stream of fire that missed her by inches.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," Katara whispered soothingly. "I just want to help you." She took another step and the beast pushed away from her. It had no where to go but it pulled itself into a ball as she advanced still snapping and spitting at her.

Katara reached out a hand finally and touched the beast's nose. She expected it to lash at her again but her touch seemed to calm it. It huffed and snorted in a disgruntled way but let the water girl stroke it's mane as it set it's head wearily on the ground.

"You poor thing." She said as she stared at the horrible wound on it's face. Blood still oozed out of it and a nasty infection appeared to have set in. She couldn't even tell what kind of wound it was from all the blood and puss.

"It's ok." She whispered soothingly as she stroked the cheek on the beast's good side. "I promise I'll take care of you. No one will hurt you ever again."

One golden colored eye blinked at Katara and there was a sigh as the dragon relaxed completely.

A sudden roar caused Katara to turn around. There stood another dragon, this one blue. It roared angrily at her and her new friend.

The injured dragon tried to stand and roared weakly back at the blue, but it was too injured and too tired to do anything but lay there.

The blue jumped over Katara and sank it's claws and teeth into the injured dragon. The injured dragon roared in pain and stared at Katara for a moment before it's golden eyes closed and it's heart stopped beating.

Katara could do nothing but scream at the carnage. Then stare in horror as the blue turn to her, it's mouth and claws covered in blood as it took a breathe and spat a lightning bolt at her.

* * *

"Katara wake up!"

Katara blinked up at the blind girl standing over her. Toph wore a look of great concern on her face.

"Are you ok? Seemed like you were having one really bad dream."

"I'm ok Toph." Katara assured her as she sat up. "How's Aang doing?"

Both girl's look over to where Aang lay asleep in one of the sleeping bags. He hadn't regained conscienous since that brief moment after Katara had initially healed him.

"Still asleep." Toph stated.

Katara sighed. They had set up watches on Aang just in case his condition got any worse. Nothing had changed in either direction though. "I'll stay up with him now Toph. After that dream I don't think I'll get anymore sleep tonight."

"That bad huh?" The blind girl asked.

"Yes, and that confusing." Katara stated.

"Weird confusing like food eating people or confusing as in believable but never gonna happen?"

Katara chuckled a bit remembering how a couple nights ago her brother had woken up yelling about food coming to eat him again. "Both oddly enough. I'm fine Toph don't worry about it."

The blind girl nodded and settled onto the ground falling asleep quickly.

Katara sighed and poked some of the embers in the fire with a stick, stirring the fire back into a good size to keep everyone warm. Soon her mind started to wander much to her dislike, for her mind kept wandering back to Ba Sing Se.

The thought of the event made Katara give an ember a particularly vicious stab.

At least now she knew better. With the exception of the old man who'd helped Aang and her escape and a few others, all firebenders were scum. They all deserved to rot. One in particular.

Katara all but growled in anger as she stabbed the stick into the ground next to her, her mind racing down a long list of insulting things to call a certain prince.

She was only thankful that Aang had arrived when he had or she might have done something stupid, like try to heal his scar. Where had he gotten that thing anyways? Probably being stupid in training. Stupid firebenders, they ruined everything and took loved ones away like her mother.

_"That's something we have in common."_

Some of Katara's angry rage faded. She remembered how sad he had looked telling her about his mother. For a moment there, they hadn't been enemies, just two people who understood each other's pain. For a moment she thought they could've been allies, if not friends.

_But then he had to go and side with his stupid sister..._ Katara thought as she started stabbing at embers with the stick again.

Her mind and emotions continued to loop around the situation until Katara got restless and started making breakfast.

They had long ways to go till they got to the Eastern Air Temple. Specially if they wanted to lose the Fire Nation before they got there.

* * *

Yay! done with chapter 1! Tell me what you think pretty please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Paths

Here is Chapter 2 for you eager folks. Would've been out sooner but my computer crashed and then the internet in my area got sick.

Alvera you have to read more to find out who's who! Keeping you guessing makes you read more. :P Mmmm...cookie...

Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Avatar. Does that count? No? Well phooey...

_**Chapter 2: Picking Paths**_

"One's mind has a way of making itself up in the background, and it suddenly becomes clear what one means to do."

A. C. Benson

Aang was awake by the time they reached the Eastern Air Temple. Though he was still weak and leaned heavily on his staff he insisted on walking himself. Katara however still hovered over him like a mother hen and that was slowly driving him crazy.

Guru Pathik was there to greet them. He smiled a bit at Aang as the boy used Appa's tail as a ramp instead of his normal jump off and airbending landing. His boundless energy seemed to have waned quite a bit. "I see you managed to unlock that finally chakra, only to get shot in the back." Pathik said as if it was all some great cosmic joke. "Unfortunately you can not rest too long here."

"What do you mean? We just got here." Toph said sounding irritated.

"The Fire Nation is about 2 days behind you. You can rest easy tonight but you should be gone tomorrow." Pathik informed them. "Otherwise the blue dragon will find you."

"Blue dragon?" Katara asked dropping her sleeping bag. She almost started looking around for the dragon from her dream. She quickly snapped the bag back up looking embarassed and mumbling something about butter fingers. Everyone seemed to take her explanation as truth.

"This is just great." Sokka stated. "We're right back to square one now! GRAH!" He kicked his sleeping bag wishing it was a fire soldier's head in frustration. "Just when things were looking up for us!"

"What happened to that positive attitude you were talking about not to long ago?" Toph asked.

Sokka glared at the blind girl and was close to screaming at her when the Earth King spoke up. "We can talk about our situation later Sokka. Why not just take things one step at a time till dinner?"

Sokka simply growled and stormed off yelling that he was going to find fire wood.

The Earth King sighed. He wasn't use to such...conflicts. He had never even heard a voice raised in anger until he'd met these...children didn't seem the right word. Although young none of them were children anymore. Katara came over and touched the Earth King's arm in quiet thanks. She'd been breaking up fights between Sokka and Toph during most of their trip and was close to snapping at the pair of them herself. Sokka's reaction to everything was to yell while Toph's was to make nasty comments, the two didn't mix well right that moment.

No one said much of anything as they worked on their camp site. Pathik walked off saying he'd be back to help them discuss their options, Aang curled up on Appa's tail napping, Sokka came back with the fire wood and started cleaning and sharpening his weapons even though they were already in pristine shape. The Earth King sat in brooding silence petting his beloved Bosco, and Toph sat in a completely enclosed earth tent after making a stone ring for the fire pit. It was quite clear she didn't wish to talk to anyone.

Katara started a pot of stew from their meager food stores and what she managed to find. It wouldn't be much but it would be something. Having used the last of their water supply she gathered up their water skins and walked off to find a good source.

It didn't take her long. There was a stream not far from their camp. Pathik sat nearby, his eyes closed and bird were perched on him. Katara wondered for a moment if the old guru had fallen asleep while meditating. She shrugged it off and creeped to the stream quietly. She filled up all the skins and had intended to sneak away just as quietly so as not to disturb Pathik.

"You've seen the blue dragon."

Katara startled a bit at the sudden statement. It wasn't a question merely a statement of fact.

Pathik still hadn't moved and did moved as he continued talking. "You've seen pieces of what might be. Sagaku much like you."

Katara blinked in confusion. "Who's Sagaku?"

Pathik blinked back as if he hadn't been expecting that question. "Sagaku is the spirit of balance. While it may take any form it pleases people often portray it as female. She's said to guard the passage of time and walk the land of dreams."

"So...what does she have to do with me?" Katara asked still confused.

"While Sagaku is always fair she has never been able to stay impatial. They say for every great event in history, Sagaku was lurking somewhere in it directing it all. People believe that the spirit is female because of that. She sees us all as her children and acts like a mother to us all."

Katara sighed in mild annoyance. Pathik still hadn't explained anything.

"Another title for her is Mother of the Bridge."

Something clicked in Katara's mind. "Wait...so she's..."

Pathik nodded. "Yes, supposedly she's the one who created the very first Avatar."

"This still doesn't explain why she'd be interested in me." Katara stated.

"Sagaku has been known to show people futures by giving them visions and dreams. Although she has to hide their exact meanings from us because she knows we have to figure things out ourselves." Pathik gave Katara a look. "What did she show you young waterbender?"

Katara frowned a moment before telling Pathik about the odd dream. She hadn't had it again since that night but it seemed to stick with her.

"Most interesting." Pathik said in a shrewd tone. "I had a dream myself that same night."

"What was your dream about?" Katara asked.

"I will tell all of you together." Pathik stated. "I believe that it's your next stop." With that Pathik stood up and the two walked back to the camp. Pathik with an almost cheerful step while Katara followed more slowly, thinking of the strange happens.

* * *

After the stew was served and eaten everyone started discussing their situation. 

"The Earth Army may be scattered but surely we can inform them all of the plan before the eclipse." the Earth King said.

"It's too spread out." Toph stated, being ever the pessimist. "Even with Appa I don't think we'd be able to gather them all up and get ready for an attack on the Fire Nation."

"We could get the warriors and our dad to help out." Sokka said. "I'm sure once they hear what happened we could all spread out and get them all together."

"What about the Water Tribes at the poles?" Katara asked. "If we can get messages to them they can joins us and we'd have an even better shot at it all."

"How would we get to both tribes though?" Aang asked. "There's only one Appa and it would still take more time then we have to gather both tribes and the army."

All five sat debating and throwing about ideas for a few minute until Pathik spoke up.

"Your all forgetting something."

Everyone turned and stared at the old guru a moment trying to think of what they had forgotten.

"You still need to master firebending Aang." Pathik stated.

Everyone but the guru and the king groaned.

"Why don't we just walked up and hand ourselves over to the Fire Nation." Sokka said with a biting tone.

"Sokka's right." Katara added. "Aside from Jeong Jeong there aren't any firebending masters who'd be willing to teach Aang."

_I bet the Dragon of the West would've taught Aang._ Toph thought sadly. None of them had any illusions about where Iroh was though.

"I had a dream a few nights ago," Pathik stated giving Katara a look. "There was a great dragon to the west. It was hiding in some forests from a fire. The most interesting thing, was the dragon was made out of air."

"Air?" Aang said sounding surprised.

Pathik nodded. "Dragons are often associated with powerful benders from the Fire Nation. The fact that it was made of wind makes me think whoever this fire bender is will either teach you or take you to someone who will."

"Great, so our only lead is the dreams of an old man hopped up on onion and banana juice." Sokka said, summing everything up neatly.

"Better then it being you leading and being hopped up on cactus juice." Toph sneered.

"What about the solar eclipse?" Katara asked quickly to avoid another fight between Sokka and Toph. "We can't just pass this chance up."

"I'm sure I can find and talk to the armies..." the Eart King started.

"You can't go by yourself!" Sokka said. "You said it yourself, you've never even been outside your palace!"

"Not to mention that you can't reach everyone on your own." Toph added.

"But Aang needs to find a teacher and a safe place to learn firebending. He's almost done with water but I bet he's still got alot of earth to master too." Katara stated. On seeing Aang's downtrodded face she quickly added, "I'm sure your learning as fast as you can Aang. I'm simply stating what you need to finish before the comet..."

"I KNOW ALREADY!" Aang yelled as he jumped up. "DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE ENOUGH REMINDERS!" The arrow on his head glowed for a moment as all the frustration, anger, and despair collided in him. Aang watched everyone but Katara backed away from him slightly which only made him feel worse. He felt like he was going to break into a thousand pieces but even relaxing the slightest bit wasn't allowed. If he'd had any hair right then he would've been pulling it out. So Aang decided to try the next best thing and flew away on his glider.

Katara got up intendig to go after him when Pathik grabbed her arm. "I would recommend giving him a bit." Pathik said simply. "Although he is the Avatar, he is still only a young boy."

Aang didn't fly far. He wasn't healed enough to go much further then the top of the temple. Then he simply laid down in the grass staring up at the sky keeping his mind empty until he dozed off.

* * *

_It's hard being the Avatar...isn't it? _

Aang looked over at the woman. Steel colored hair in contrast to the young appearance of the rest of her. Her eyes looked truely ancient...

_Yeah. Specially this time around. _

_Don't worry. You'll master them all in time._

_I don't have a teacher. There's too much to learn._

The woman smiled at him._ But your not alone..._ Then the woman looked sad ._ And yet...you are._

_I don't wanna be alone._

_Your the Avatar. To be an Avatar...is to be alone Aang._

The old eyes vanished into young ones.

"Aang?"

He blinked up at a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. "Hey Katara."

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

Aang sat up, he didn't feel any better then he had earlier but he was calmer. "I'm ok. I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's ok Aang. I'm sure your just feeling overwelmed right about now." Katara said giving the little monk a hug. "We'll get through this."

The pair walked back to camp in silence. Aang remember the odd conversation he'd been having in his dream, or was it a dream at all...

_I don't wanna be alone._

_Your the Avatar. To be an Avatar...is to be alone._

"Katara," Aang said in an uncertain tone. "You'll always be with me won't you?"

"Of course I will Aang." Katara answered looking over her shoulder. "I'll always be here."

"That's not what I mean. Katara, I..."

"Katara! Katara did you find him?" Sokka called from somewhere.

"We're over here!" Katara called back making Aang cringe. He really wished in that moment that he had it in him to knock Sokka out but he just hadn't been raised that way.

"Well come on you two!" Sokka called again. "We think we have the makings of a good plan going here and we want your input!"

* * *

The plan was probably as fool proof as any the team had ever come up with. Which was to say there was a small chance of success amd a high possiblity of getting caught. 

Pathik had offered to go with the Earth King to gather the armies and Hakoda's warriors, first getting said warriors to help them spread the word along with some people Pathik knew. "I have a few old Pai Sho friends that might be able to help us greatly." He stated with an enigmatic smile.

"I still don't know if my dad will go with you guys though." Sokka said. "I'm not sure I would if you two came along." He was however torn. He needed to go with the other's to protect his sister...

Katara remembered how Sokka had acted to Aang when they had first met. Sokka was very much like their father according to everyone and he would likely think the King and Pathik a pair of spies, granted he wouldn't teach them horribly until he found out for sure but that would take time they didn't have.

"Maybe you can write your dad a note?" Aang said in an attempt to be helpful.

"I don't know Twinkle Toes. I got a fake letter from my mother, who's to say someone couldn't force Sokka or Katara to write a note?" Toph stated.

"Maybe if we give you guys something he'll know, something that'll tell him it's really from us." Sokka snatched his bag and started searching their gear for something they could send. His boomerang? No he'd need it in the fights to come, along with the rest of his weapons. He could hardly send his clothes...

Katara watched Sokka root through their supplies and watched him pick up and discard things while grumbling. She knew they hadn't taken alot of personal items with them when they left home. They would just have to settle with making a confincing note, maybe if they mentioned their mother or something...

"I got it!" Katara said reaching behind her and untying her necklace. "Dad will recognize this."

Aang frowned, "But Katara that's your mother's necklace...you never wanted to part from it."

Katara stared at the necklace for a moment. She did want to keep it with her and never let it go again. Specially after she had lost it the last time only to have it used against her twice later. "This is more important." She sighed.

Sokka got started writing a letter and attempting to draw a crude map with directions until Katara took over that part. Toph and Aang proceeded to pack up supplies they would need and could find while Pathik and the King got ready for their trip. There was no time to spare and everyone would be leaving at dawn.

As she drew Katara couldn't help but think that her only link to her mother was going so far away from her. She almost told them all to forget it.

_One has to let go of the past to move forward into the future._

Katara looked about for the sudden speaker. "Did someone say something?"

Everyone shook their heads at her and Katara blinked in confusion for a moment before deciding it must have been the wind.

Pathik and the King stayed long enough to see them off on Appa with a new saddle Pathik had found in the temple. The morning was bright and clear which everyone hoped was a good sign.

As the bison disappear the Earth King looked at Pathik with a worried expression. "Are you sure you understood your dream correctly?" He asked.

Pathik thought for a moment. He hadn't quite told them everything. He was sure the last tidbit didn't mean anything though. The dragon's eyes had been a storm colored grey, which wasn't an unheard of eye color in the fire nation. It was simply a rare color for the children of fire to have. It had been a much more popular eyes color amoung the now dead children of air.

"Yes, I believe I got it right." Pathik stated.

* * *

"The look out reported seeing the bison flying north west your highness." A guard reported 

Azula stared at the map in front of her intently. _Where are you little rats going?_

Zuko wondered this as well. He had figured that the group would flee for one of the poles. He'd guessed the South Pole because it was closer.

"Why would the Avatar be going into territory occupied by the Fire Nation?" Mai asked from her chair while she twirled one of her thrown weapons.

"He needs a firebending teacher." Azula stated then turned to a nearby guard. "I want a message sent out to every post. If there are any firebenders not under our command they are to be captured and put in jail until otherwise ordered."

The guard saluted and left to do her bidding as Zuko frowned.

"You really think you'll be able to collect every firebender who's ever deserted?" Ty Lee asked from her spot where she was stretching.

"I don't care if we have to burn down every tree in this world until it's all flat and there's no where to hide. I will not allow the Avatar to get a firebending teacher." Azula said in a matter of fact tone.

Zuko ignored the conversation as best he could. He didn't agree with Azula's tactic at all but he wasn't in the position to argue with her.

"Speaking of teachers." Azula said in a tone that mentally made Zuko cringe. "You'll be happy to hear that Uncle is now on a ship to the Fire Nation Zuko."

Zuko ground his teeth together for a moment. She knew quite well he wouldn't be happy to hear about that. _Just breathe..._

"I wonder what Father will do to him." Azula said. "Probably have his head removed and then all of it thrown to the crows to pick over. A perfect death for a traitor."

She was surprised when Zuko simply continued to stand there quietly. Normally he would've been yelling and probably throwing fireballs everywhere. _He's changed more then I thought..._

"If your finished with me Azula, I'll take my leave." Zuko said in a flat neutral tone.

She debated prodding him more to see when he'd snap but decided against it. While fun there was more pressing matters then toying with Zuko.

"You know Azula. One of these days Zuko is going to bite back at you." Mai said after the door closed behind the very teen she was talking about.

"You just think that cause of your past history." Ty Lee said with a slight grin from her handstand. Mai simply let the smallest grin grace her face at the comment.

"Zuko is a weakling." Azula said. "If he ever actually managed to think to bite back I'd kill him in a second."

Mai's face remained completely impassive to this declaration while Ty Lee shivered. She never wanted to be on Azula's bad side.

* * *

As soon as he got to his room and the door closed behind him Zuko drove a flaming fist into the wall. He did it twice more before telling himself to breathe again. 

He didn't want to breathe though. He wanted nothing more then to punch the wall until there was a hole. Hopefully a hole big enough to sink the ship and drown his oh-so-precious sister.

But that wouldn't help Iroh.

He couldn't leave his uncle to rot. He couldn't just let his uncle go on to get executed.

_I need to sit and think. Just breathe. There's gotta be something I can do._ Zuko sat in front of his candles and breathed as his mind race.

Nothing was coming to him though. He couldn't very well go and get his uncle himself. Aside from the fact that he had no tranportation to get to him, Azula would know in a minute and alert the boat, or come after him herself and kill him. Even if he did manage to get to his uncle himself he wasn't sure with how things stood if his uncle would escape with him. He shrugged the guilt he felt from having contributed to his uncle's situation. He couldn't dwell on that right now.

Zuko growled in frustration. He was getting nowhere.

_I don't understand why Uncle didn't just free himself. He's not an invalid or stupid. He the Dragon of the West. He's taken on more people at once then I care to think about. He a great firebending master! He taught me everything I know..._

He blinked as a thought occured to him. _Uncle's a firebending master and taught me everything I know..._

The thought ran around his head in circles slowly starting to become a plan.

_This has got to be the stupidest plan I've ever come up with. It's never gonna work. If it does work I seriously will be a traitor..._

_Uncle would be safe though...he's done so much for me, I can't just leave him._

Zuko sighed and took a breath.

_I need to think this out. Uncle was saying I never think things through._

Zuko scowled. _The odds are stacked entirely against this..._

_Then again...I've always liked those odds..._


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend, Old Friend

I keep worrying that I'm under rating this story so I'm upping it just so I don't go getting reported and saying bye bye story. Hope everyone can still read it. :)

Please note that any and all songs I put into this story are not mine. They belong to their respective artists. If you'd like a copy of a song I'll see about getting you one though. Just send me a message. :)

Oh, and no I don't own Avatar. insert temper tantrum

* * *

_**Chapter 3: New Friend, Old Friend**_

"And though they tell you I am lost and their words report my death has come, the Fates have left me breathing still. Very much alive."

from the song "Return (Coming Home)" by Cruxshadows

The small trading port of Haven was an occupied city. One couldn't tell though. True there was soldiers patrolling and more firebenders about then any others but Haven had always been something of a neutral territory. It's spot on the far coast of the Earth Kingdom's western border made it close to the center of the map. It was a good stop no matter which way one was going and an easy place to disappear into.

It was a perfect place for the gang to stop for supplies. Although they were rather broke.

"How are we gonna get the money to pay for supplies." Sokka said in a despairing tone. "I not going to go jumping onto another fishing boat!"

"I'm sure we'll come up with something Sokka." Aang said as he pulled the cloth he'd used to hide his arrow down some as a patrol walked by.

"I would help if we could get through this crowd." Toph said in a disgruntled way. She was really tempted to use her earthbending to force people to move.

"Here," Katara said grabbing Aang's arm and pulling him to the side. "We can cut through this park area."

As they walked they saw a small gather of people. Music could be heard and someone was cheering.

Aang, ever curious, creeped over and jumped up and down to see.

There was musicians. Doing some fast paced tune he thought no one would ever be able to dance to. There was a girl dancing though.

"Come on Aang we should keep going." Katara said.

"But there's a dancer. I wanna see." He said in a pleading tone.

Katara sighed as Sokka grinned. "We can always stop for the arts."

"You just wanna see some pretty girl dancing." Toph said in a dangerous tone.

"Yep." Sokka answered only to get a pebble to the head as the gang moved to the far edges of the crowd that was in a semi circle around the performers.

Katara had to admit the girl dancing was beautiful. Her hair was jet black and only a little shorter then Katara's. She let is hang loose and it seem to float around her. What really cause Katara's attention though was the fans.

The girl was twirling about a pair of golden fans. For a moment she thought they were the same fans that Suki and her warriors used but as the girl slowed down towards the end of the song Katara could see that the fans she had were more showy then the pratical fighting fans the Kyoshi Warriors used.

"Wow," Sokka said drooling slightly. Aang also stood staring at the girl with wide eyes.

Toph looked confused. "She's weird."

"Weird?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. My parents would have dancers over on occasion so I kinda know how they move and such. She's lighter on her feet though. I swear she wasn't touching the ground there a couple times." Toph said. "She makes me think more of Twinkle Toes here then a regular dancer."

Katara looked back at the black haired girl. She was smiling and holding out a pouch to some people who were dropping money in. As if picking up on Katara staring she looked over, storm colored eyes looking curiously at the group.

"Hey! You!"

Katara's blood froze. The two words never meant anything good.

She was surprised though to see that the two soldiers and the firebender who were advancing walked right past them and up to the girl.

"I thought you looked familiar. Your under arrest." The firebender stated.

The girl snorted. "I think not. Go away before I have to leave the lot of you in the dirt."

The firebender laughed and reached for her arm to restrain her.

The girl jumped and flipped over him. One of her metal fans smacked into his helmet with a resounding clang that made the whole gang wince. The man's ears had to be ringing from the hit.

The two non- benders advanced on her as she landed. The girl dropped onto the ground and started spinning, her legs sticking out like a pair of propellers on a helicopter. The men stood back waiting for her to stop with spears at ready. When the girl shifted and brought her legs down though she swept them under the spears and knocked the men's legs out from under them.

Katara jumped into action. The firebender was recovering and soon the girl would be at a severe disadvantage. She uncorked her water skin and quickly froze the two non-benders to the ground.

Aang also jumped in, quicking blowing the firebender into a tree and knocking him out.

They could hear shouts though. Reinforcements were coming.

"This way!" The girl called picking up the pouch that she had dropped into the dirt. The other musicians had fled at the first sign of trouble.

The gang plus the girl plunged into the trees and soon out another side of the park and into the streets.

"Here." She called and skidded around the corner and into a crumbling building with no roof. "Up." She stated and started climbing a ladder.

"Toph?" Sokka asked in a worried tone.

"I'm good." She replied, both happy he had thought about her but annoyed that it had been because he didn't think she could handle a ladder.

Aang simply shot himself up to the top of the building and Katara came last.

"Here they are!" A shout came from below.

Katara looked down to see a firebender light the ladder on fire. She pulled out some more water and lashed it at the flames trying to keep them off her as she climbed.

A sudden gust shoot down from above pushing the fire back at the soldier as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The girl stood in front of her with a grin. "No need to boil the water." She stated and headed for the edge of the building.

"We need to jump across." The girl said.

Toph whimpered. She didn't like this idea at all as she looked down the tall building with sightless eyes.

"I got you Toph." Aang said and his legs suddenly wrapped around her waist and he flew the pair of them over.

"You two go, I'll bring up the rear." The girl told the siblings.

The two backed up as far as they dared then raced forward. They only just made the edge of the second building.

"Come on!" Katara yelled after the girl who was standing at the hole in the roof swiping down with her fans. _At least they're practical weapons as well as fancy._ Katara thought to herself.

The girl spun on her heel and race for the edge. Katara was certain she wasn't going to make it. Her and Sokka had had more running space then her.

The girl brought her arms and fans up and when she hit the edge seemed to push down with all her body. She sailed through the air and did a quick roll, landing rather lighter on her feet then Katara would've thought possible by anyone other then Aang.

"Run straight." She said pointing forward with a fan. "Keep going will we hit the trees."

The buildings were now much closer together and jumping them was easy enough for everyone. Soon they were past the treeline.

Everyone flopped onto the grass breathing heavily. "Toph...anyone...after...us?" Sokka asked through pants.

"No...we're...good." She answered.

The girl smiled at them. "Thanks for the help." She said still sounding out of breath.

"No problem. We couldn't let those soldiers just walk off with you." Aang said cheerfully.

"Why were they after you anyways?" Katara asked.

The girl looked uncomfortable suddenly. "Let's just say that important people...don't like me."

"Hey that's great! Important Fire Nation people don't like us either!" Sokka said happily.

The girl laughed. "In that case. I'm Mari."

Katara smiled and shook Mari's hand. She was liking this girl already.

"I'm Aang." The monk said happily and proceeded to introduce everyone.

Mari seemed to stare at Aang for a second before smiling at everyone. "Well with those troops stomping around the city I'm thinking the lot of us should just camp out here tonight."

So Mari joined them in finding a camp site in the woods. "I doubt the soldiers will bother coming after us all in the woods but it doesn't hurt to be careful." She explained as she held a piece of cloth in her teeth and gathered her long bangs away from her face. She gathered the bangs and some hair at the back of her head and tied it to keep it out of her face but still flowing free. "What were you guys in the city for anyways?"

"We're trying to find a firebending teacher for Aang." Katara stated.

Mari stopped. "Firebending? Good luck with that. There aren't any outside the military anymore, besides I thought he was an airbender. You know from all the flying around and wind blowing."

"He is," Toph answered. "He's the Avatar."

Mari stopped in her tracks and looked at Aang with wide eyes. "Your the Avatar? I thought you were dead."

"Nope, was an ice cube for a bit though." the monk stated with a laugh.

Mari looked close to tears as she stared at Aang. "You have no idea...how much the Avatar being alive means to alot of people."

She suddenly fell into such a sad silence that no one had the heart to break it.

The group walked for a bit, fearful of using Appa and getting spotted by the soldiers. Momo seemed to have taken a particular liking to Mari as he was perched on her shoulder most of the walk.

"This spot should do." Mari said finally. "The river is far enough away that you can't been seen from it."

"That's good. I'll need to restock on water." Katara said.

Mari nodded. "I'll leave you guys to camp and be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"There's a farm not to far from here." Mari said. "The family that runs it are nice people. I'm sure they'll spare some food and supplies for you guys, specially since I'm paying them."

"Really we were just helping out." Katara said.

Mari shook her head. "Nah-uh. I owe you guys. Where I come from debts are honored. I should be back in a couple hours, and you guys are in no position to argue with me."

Everyone was forced to agree and watched their new friend walk south for the farm.

"I hope she brings back lots of meats!" Sokka said cheerfully.

Katara simply laughed and went to find the river.

She found the river easily enough. Filled her skin and a few others that were empty from their trip. She almost just got up and went right back to camp but there wasn't much else to do aside from wait for Mari to get back with their food and supplies. Katara reasoned that she should practice her waterbending some. Although with all the fighting lately she didn't have to worry about being out of practice she hadn't simply bended for the fun of it recently.

So she pulled a stream of water out and started playing with it. She let her thoughts simply flow as she bended.

They quickly rested on Mari. There was something not quite right about the girl but Katara couldn't put her finger on it. She seemed genuinely friendly but there was a pain and sadness hiding in her eyes.

It reminded Katara of Zuko actually.

She quickly shoved the thought away. She'd manage not to think of him since the temple and intended to not think of him ever again. Now that his name had snuck into her brain though it seem to sit there staring at her.

Angry with herself Katara practically threw the water back into the river and stared at the ripples. Her mind went back to one of Yagoda's lessons.

_Water ripples out from the lightest touch. In healing the same can be done. The slightest touch can ripple forth and change a whole person._

The last time she had thought of that lesson...was in the crystal cave with Zuko. She had thought that in helping him and healing his scar it would ripple out and change him. She'd been wrong.

She watched the ripples. Watched as the water slowly calm again to reveal two reflections.

Hers and Zuko's.

* * *

When Azula had ordered the search of the woods upon hearing the events of the afternoon Zuko had almost jumped for joy. The woods were thick, large, and more then likely troops would get lost, frustrated, and return with reports of nothing. None of them knew enough about the Avatar to know their camping habits, and this time Azula didn't have a handy trail of fur to follow from the city. This added up to him finding the Avatar first. 

He knew to follow the river. The small group liked camping near lakes, rivers, and other bodies of water when they could manage it. Always far enough away that they couldn't be spotted by boat but always close enough to use it.

When Zuko spotted Katara waterbending he praised every spirit he could think of. Of all the group he figured she was the one most likely to listen to him. After all they had managed to have something of a conversation before.

She'd been distracted. Her thoughts not on her surroundings. At one point the water snapped out and her face looked dark. Zuko wondered what made her so angry at that moment, she had probably gotten into it with her brother again. She grumbled angrily and threw the water back into the river. Zuko thought to simply call out but her body language seemed one of defeat. It tore at him so instead he simply walked over raising a hand to touch her shoulder in an effort to comfort.

He was rather shocked when a jet of water shot him up against a tree. His back hurt from the impact.

The jet stopped and he blinked his eyes open to see a very sharp piece of ice flying at his head. He instinctively ducked and it sunk into the tree.

"Wait..." He said thinking to start trying to explain why he was there but Katara didn't allow him to speak. Two icy pillars raised themselves out of the river and she sent razor sharp discs at him in a rapid fire pace.

Zuko ducked, punched, and carefully blasted. He didn't want to hurt the girl but she certainly seemed intent on killing him. He had to get her to stop and listen to him. He knew for a fact she wouldn't leave the river. With water in such supply he was going to have to physically stop her bending. He definately had to stop it soon, he already had some cuts from her, it was only a matter of time before he got a serious one.

Zuko drew a pair of circles with his hands making a pair of flaming shields. _Just breathe._ He reminded himself in an effort to stay calm. _You don't want to hurt her...you need her to listen..._

He was getting closer. He was expecting any minute for her to move but she kept launching water at him. Whips snapped by him, one manageing to snap him in the forehead, he was gonna have a nasty welt there he could feel it.

He was at arms length now and seriously surprised she hadn't moved. As she moved her arms back to lash at him again he shot his hands forward, quickly putting out the fire and dropping their temperature back to normal as they closed around her wrists. He felt himself smirk in triumph as he looked down into rage filled blues.

Stars erupted in his eyes and he covered his nose. By the spirits it hurt!

He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and saw the girl had her hands on her head. Apparently when she'd head butted him it had hurt her as well.

Quickly Zuko tackled Katara to the ground. She clawed, kicked, and bit but he managed to pin her down. A hand held down each wrist and he was sitting on her legs. She attempted to buck him off a couple times with no success. He simply weighed too much. The water of the river seem to lap at them angrily.

Katara cursed herself. Her sudden blind rage at having seen Zuko had left no room for thought. Now she was trapped! In her mind she really should've been afraid. Zuko had her completely helpless. She pulled against the firm but gentle grip on her wrists. Her angry blues glared into blinking golden eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said regretfully, "I don't want to hurt you but I..."

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs. Zuko cringed as his ears rung. "AANG! TO-" Katara's eyes widened in shock as Zuko silenced her in a rather effective manner.

Having her friends drop in on them before they talked would ruin all of Zuko's plans. So when she started screaming he had panicked. His hands were occupied with keeping her arms down so she couldn't waterbend and he didn't want to hurt her...

So he did the first thing that popped into his head.

He kissed her.

Katara wasn't entirely sure which shock was harder to handle. The fact that she was getting kissed for her first time or that it was Zuko doing the kissing. Even though she rationalized that he was only doing it to keep her quiet she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. She was only a little disappointed when he pulled away, or so she told herself.

Neither said anything. They both waited to see what the other was going to do. Blue and gold eyes inches apart trying to read what was in the other.

Zuko moved first. With a wondering look he brushed a loose lock of hair away from her face.

Katara quite suddenly became aware that her hands were free. They were flat against Zuko's chest. She wasn't sure if they were intending to push him away or pull him closer. She sent a mental order to them to push but they didn't respond, they positively itched to close into fists and pull. It seemed difficult to remember to breathe. She could however feel his breath on her lips._ Is he gonna kiss me again?_

Zuko wasn't sure himself. His feelings and his mind seems to be everywhere at once and refused to settle on any one thought. He did remember thinking that the water girl was really rather pretty at some point. He remembered brushing a lock of silky hair away. He even remembered her hands on his chest flexing as if unsure what to do.

The one thing that most stuck out in his brain though. Was an odd feeling of peace, wonder, and curiousity. Curiousity about what she'd do if he kissed her again.

Then he was on his back on the ground blinking up at the stars. Something had hit him in the head and he could've sworn he heard someone yelling about a sister before the inky blackness of unconsiousness closed in.

* * *

"Are you sure your ok Katara?" Sokka asked for the third time in less then a minute. 

"Sokka I'm fine. Little shakey maybe but fine."

"If I'm seeing correctly Sokka I'd say Princey is in worse shape then Sweetness here." Toph stated. She could feel blood dripping from the prince. It wasn't life threatening but it probably hurt.

Sokka glared at said prince. He'd flown into a rage when he'd found Zuko on top of Katara. His first swing with his club had knocked Zuko out and he'd hit two more times before Katara and Toph had pulled him off.

Aang stood looking down at Zuko with an expression none of them had actually seen before. Zuko would've known it from the crystal cave though.

"Guess we should tie him up to a tree and leave his out here." Aang said.

"Good idea!" Sokka said. He flipped Zuko over and started tying up his wrists.

"Aang, he could die out here!" Katara said in a tone that shouted her shock.

"No he won't." Aang stated. "I'm sure someone will come looking for him and find him here."

"Yeah, and that person just might be an angry refugee or bandit." Toph added. "Why don't we just bring him?"

"Sure so he can wake up and attack us?" Sokka asked.

The four started arguing. Aang wanted to leave Zuko tied to a tree, Sokka was also for this option. Toph wanted to leave him be as did Katara. Momo

Mari manage to find them mainly because of the racket they were making. Momo was with her making anxious noises. He'd heard his humans fight before but not like this.

"HEY!" Mari yelled at them. "What the heck is going on here guys? You trying to pull firebenders down on us?" Then she saw that there was a boy laying on his stomach all tied up. She only saw the back of his head but he was wearing clothes that were fire nation style. "Who's your friend?"

"He's not a friend." Sokka said sourly as Mari walked over and started turning the prince over. "He's a pain named..."

"Zuko!" Mari yelped and jerked back, ungracefully landing on her butt. Her face held horror and shock alike.

"You know him?" Aang asked.

"No." Mari said quickly.

"Your lying..." Toph said in a matter of fact tone.

Mari glared at Toph. "He had wanted posters all over the place I'd say plenty of people can recognize the face."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "While your stating a fact you do know him...actually you seem kinda scared of him."

Mari let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok ok, yes I know him. No I don't want to talk about it, especially not right now. I've been walking for a few hours and my feet hurt. Can we at least put it off till tomorrow please?"

Everyone seemed to remember suddenly how tired and hungry they all were. They agreed to let the matter rest for tonight.

"What about Zuko?" Katara asked looking down at his pale face. Blood was smeared down scarred side of his face making it look like a bloody mess.

"Bring him with." Mari stated.

"Yes let's bring the guy who's..."

"Gonna get eaten by something if we leave him out here unconscious and bleeding." Mari finished for Sokka. "From his head wound I'd bet he's not gonna be getting up for at least another two hours. You got him tied up so the only bending he could do is maybe spit a little fire at us. If it really makes you feel better we'll post watches so that he can't burn the ropes and kill us all in our sleep. Ok?"

Sokka grumbled but Mari had hit each problem and covered it.

"I'll even take first watch." Mari stated.

"No I'll do it." Katara stated quickly. Everyone stared at her making her shift a bit. "I doubt I'll sleep after that fight."

Everyone else seemed to take this excuse. Toph gave Katara a funny look that stated she knew better. Toph couldn't however see any harm in Katara taking watch first and shrugged it off.

"Alright." Mari said, annoyance sparked in her eyes but she would just be inviting trouble if she pressed. "Wake me up when your sick of him or want to sleep."

* * *

Katara got bored quickly. With everyone asleep and Zuko still unconscious she played with some water as quietly as possible. It quickly grew old. 

Katara sighed. She'd already checked all their clothes and there wasn't any mending to be done.

With nothing else presenting itself she started singing. Katara didn't sing in front of people due to nerves but there wasn't anyone up to hear her...so she thought.

Zuko was awake. He'd been taking stock of his situation. He had to escape but he also had to make these idiots listen to him. He had noted that they had picked up another person although he couldn't tell anything about them from where he was sitting. He prayed to every spirit he knew that it wasn't a firebender or his uncle would be doomed.

His frustration and anger at everything was starting to eat at him when Katara started singing.

_The tide's come in_

_But I can't go on again_

_I fell the voice within fading_

_I need your touch _

_Oh why does it hurt so much_

_I've never known such loneliness_

_The world is right_

_But I'm so alone this night_

_I cannot find the light; guide me_

_Take heart_

_I'm by your side_

_Though we're apart_

_I have not died_

Zuko simply stared until she was done. "It's a beautiful song."

Katara almost jumped out of her skin making him grin a little. She hadn't realized he was awake till he spoke.

She glared at him but softened when he twitched. He had to be in pain.

_Let him be in pain. I hope he bleeds to death the jerk!_

So she sat at the fire stubbornly warring with her own nature as she watched Zuko struggle some against his bonds.

"If you don't stop that your gonna hurt yourself more." She told him.

He simply growled at her and actually spat a little ball of fire at her. It missed her by inches but angered Katara alot.

"Hey! Watch what your doing." She said,

"You watch it!" He snarled and continued to struggle. He could burn through these in a minute...

"Don't even thing about it." Katara stated. "You'd light the tree and probably yourself on fire. Even firebenders can burn."

"Oh haha...funniest thing I've ever heard." Zuko said in a low tone. He slumped forward some and closed his eyes. His scar was actually hurting as is was, throbbing like it was infected...

Katara watched as Zuko sighed. He quite suddenly looked utterly defeated, tired, and sad. Even in Ba Sing Se he hadn't looked so dejected. "Maybe I should just set myself on fire..."

It was said so quietly that Katara almost didn't hear it. It also prodded her into action. She grabbed the water bowl she'd been playing with and a rag. "Now surely being a prisoner of ours isn't that bad." She said as she walked over and sat next to him.

"It's not that." Zuko stated. "I can't keep my honor. Now matter which way I turn I lose it."

Katara dabbed at the dirt and mud covering one of the nastier cuts on his arm. "You'll have to forgive me for not caring about your honor when it means kidnapping Aang."

Zuko blinked at her and laughed. It was a sad scornful laugh that Katara could see was directed at himself. "I didn't come out here to get the Avatar ironically. I actually came out here to help Uncle. Much good it's done me."

"Your uncle?" Katara asked.

"He's on a ship heading for the Fire Nation to be executed. I can't let that happen...I owe him too much. I even wrote down notes to give to you. I figured you all could break Uncle out and he'd teach the Avatar firebending. Even if I was found out and executed for it at least Uncle would be safe. He'd know that I'm sorry..." A pained expression crossed Zuko's face.

Katara had finished tending Zuko's worse wounds and now glared at him. "Why didn't you say something in the first place?"

Zuko snorted. "I was a bit busy trying to keep my head on my shoulders thank you."

"Well what did you expect. An invitation to tea? After what you did in Ba Sing Se!?" She hissed as loud as she dared.

Zuko ground his teeth together. He'd already beaten himself up enough over that. "I'm sorry ok? I did what I thought was right at the time."

"Well you did the wrong thing." Katara snapped.

Zuko gave Katara a look. If looks could've killed she'd have been dead. "If I wasn't tied up..."

"You'd what?" Katara challenged. "Last I knew I've won most of our one on one fights."

"We've only had three, and unless I'm mistaken I won the one by the river." Zuko smirked.

"You did not! I was about to get the upper hand when..."

_When you kissed me..._

Katara felt herself blush and Zuko looked away. Both feeling like they were on shaky ground suddenly.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." Katara said pleasently. Surely if she apologized for that he'd apologize for kissing her. A little give in the interest of peace.

"Apology excepted." He said before returning to silence.

Katara shifted impatiently after a minute. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna say your sorry?"

Zuko gave her a look that plainly stated he thought she was crazy. "Apologizing would mean I regret doing it." He felt many different things about that kiss but regret was not one of them oddly enough.

Katara didn't see it this way. She _knew_ Zuko hadn't actually wanted to kiss her, he had no interest in her! He was just being a pain at her expense!

"You...stuck up...stubborn..." She sputtered at a loss for words.

Zuko grinned a bit, he was finding he rather enjoyed riling the water girl up. "Your forgetting spoiled, infuriating, horrible..."

The bowl of water between them erupted as Katara let out a frustrated screech. She stomped off in a huff with a drenched but inwardly laughing Zuko behind her.

Zuko closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. He heard the water girl waking someone up and telling them it was their watch. He could've sworn she said something about killing him.

He simply sat and breathed. The whole interaction with her had actually helped clear his head. He almost wished he could keep her with him for that reason.

"Hey Zuzu. Wanna see how a brat feeds a turtleduck?"

Zuko growled and looked at the new girl about to snap at her for calling him that went a piece of bread nail him in the face.

"Why...you...little..." Zuko growled. It was obviously his turn to be at a loss for words.

Zuko's mind however was working better then his tongue. He stared at the girl with her laughing grey eyes. For a minute he was reminded of the Avatar. She had called him Zuzu. His hated nickname from Azula wasn't common knowledge, neither was her habit of throwing bread at the turtleducks when they were children.

Zuko's eyes widened. There was only one person who had ever called Azula a brat and gotten away with it...

"Mariko?" Zuko asked, remembering a girl who'd been two years older then him from his childhood. She'd stopped coming to play at the palace with them after his mother had vanished.

Mari gave Zuko a crocked grin. Something else he'd probably remember.

"How you doing Zuko?"


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Children

_**Chapter 4: Broken Children**_

_"I walk a lonely road. The only one I've ever known. Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone."_

from the Song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day

* * *

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why didn't you ever visit again? Why are you with the Avatar!? What..." 

Mari slapped a hand over Zuko's mouth. "Hush up already, your gonna wake everyone up!' She whispered.

Zuko cringed a bit at the sudden loss of control but what could one expect given the situation. "I thought you were dead." He whispered back. "I had heard that your were charged with treason and killed."

Mari snorted. "Figures, they could've at least told the truth."

"What is the truth?"

Mari's face had once been expressive. Now it was blank but Zuko could see pain and rage in her eyes. Only two things brought that reaction. "Your father?"

Mari winced. While Ozai had not been kind to Zuko, Mari's made him look like Father of the Year. Zuko had never met the man but knew he was an officer in the army. He didn't know a day Mari hadn't had a fresh bruise when her father was in town. He didn't even know why her father hated her so. Mari had only told him once that it had to do with bending. He had assumed it was because she had no bending abilities at the time.

"My father killed my mother Zuko." Mari answered finally. "He... he was demanding she tell him everything. Accusing her of treason." She shifted uneasily. "My mother was appaulled and...then he threatened me. She finally stood up to him." Tears streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry."

Mari shook her head. "It's ok. I just...Zuko my father was asking about your mom."

Mari and Zuko's mothers were the main reason the two had met in the first place. Mari's had been a handmaiden to Zuko's and the two children along with Azula had constantly been set to play together.

Zuko sighed. "You know my mother disappeared right. Many say she killed Fire Lord Azulon..." Both knew the rest of the rumor. Tha Ozai had been forced to quietly execute his wife.

Mari said something under her breathe that was quite rude. "Do you think she did it?"

Zuko simply looked away. That particular day and night in his life was confusing. Could his mother have done it? Yes. Did she was a completely different question. He sighed, "I don't know."

Mari sat silent for a minute. She'd known Zuko had changed, even beyond the nasty scar on his face. She had expected him to jump to his mother's defense still though. Mari knew Zuko's family fairly well and could guess how his life went after his mother's disappearence while Iroh was so far away. She knew the pain of waking up everyday without someone there to greet you and be happy you were there.

"So why are you out here?" Zuko asked.

"My father didn't have anyone to stop him from throwing me to the dogs." Mari said flatly and stating plainly she didn't want to talk about it. "So why are you out here?"

Zuko went silent. He never talked about his Agni Kai. He'd always thought no one would understand him. Mari however, was one of the few people who'd probably understand it all to well.

Mari sat waiting. She could see Zuko arguing the discussion over with himself. She was almost tempted to tell him she had some ideas of why he was out here. It had been big news when Iroh had been captured in Ba Sing Se and the wanted posters from earlier put him and Zuko together. Granted it also helped that she was awake the whole time he and Katara were talking and sneering at each other. She wanted to know everything though, after all she hadn't seen her friend in years.

"Start at the beginning..." She told him with a smile.

Zuko grinned a bit. Mari had always said that when they were kids and he'd been figuring out some thorny childhood problem. "And take it one step at a time." He finished for her. Then he started talking, beginning with the meeting in the war room.

It was almost as if he was a child again. Mari was second only to his mother for listening to him. Although Iroh had tried to fill that hole himself Zuko had always wished Mari or his mother were with him still. He told her everything and even though he didn't talk of his feelings he knew she'd guess them. He did however leave out the kissing Katara part. For some reason he felt that was something to think about privately.

When he was finished Mari looked thoughtful and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"You know..." She said finally. "Honor is an interesting thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Everyone has their own kind of honor code really. Take the Air Nomads. They think it's an honorable thing to avoid fights while the nobles of our people think it's a cowardly thing. I even know people in the Fire Nation who think what you did in that war room was honorable. I bet those soldiers you were trying to save did before they deserted."

Zuko blinked in surprise. "Those soldiers deserted?"

Mari grinned. "Yep, if the story is true they yelled that there was no honor in dying like that and just up and left. No idea where they're at now."

Zuko simply sat staring in space trying to process this information. _Not everyone sees me as dishonored?_

"It doesn't matter though because you see yourself as honorless." Mari said guessing Zuko's train of thought correctly. "Even if everyone else thinks you have already, you have to restore your own honor."

Zuko's eyes widened as he turned to stare at Mari. "What did you say?"

Mari wondered if she'd said something wrong. "I said you have to restore your own honor."

_Today, you restored your own honor._

"Kan..." Zuko whispered.

"Who?"

"Nevermind. I need to get out of here. I have to figure out a way to save Uncle without Azula catching me."

"Or catching you out this late and wondering what you've been doing." Mari added. "Here I'll get the ropes."

As Mari untied him Zuko frowned. "If I'm found out Azula will get the throne." He whispered.

"Unlikely." Mari stated. "If she gets it there will probably be a revolt. The nobles and such might be all happy about a war and iron fist rulers but the general populus is not happy. The only reason they haven't revolted yet is cause your around."

Zuko shook his head. This night was just full of revelations.

"Here," Mari said as the ropes fell around him. "Give me those notes you have about the situation your Uncle's in."

Zuko looked at the others. "I don't think they'll do it."

"If they won't then I'll just go get him myself." Mari stated in a matter of fact tone.

Zuko thought to tell her she'd only get herself caught but he could see that stubborn look in her eye. Even as kids he'd never won an argument against her. "Alright." He grumbled as he handed the notes over. They were wet from all the water he'd been hit with but would be readable after they dried.

"Now get going." Mari told him as she shook the notes and started laying them out to dry.

He simply nodded and started walking away. He looked at each sleeping figure making sure none of them stirred. When he looked at Aang though he stopped, staring at the boy's airbending tatoos. Another thing Kan had said came to mind suddenly.

"Mari?"

"Yeah?" She said looking up from her task.

"The rumors..." Zuko started. This was the second area Mari hated discussing. "...about your bending..."

The reaction was instant. Mari's normally open and happy face twisted in pain before it became blank and unreadable. She didn't say anything but he knew the rumors were true from her reaction.

"I think, he'd like to know about you." Zuko stated nodding towards Aang.

Mari said nothing as he walked off into the woods.

* * *

When Aang woke up first in the morning like he always did and saw Zuko gone he made enough noise to wake everyone else up. 

"Who was watching him!? How did he untie my knots!?" Sokka roared, furious more about the untied knots then Zuko getting away.

Mari sat up yawning. "That would be me and me."

"You!?" Aang snapped. "You were planning this the whole time!?"

"No." Mari answered calmly in the face of the two boys fury. "I decided it after I talked to him. He wasn't here to attack, he was here to help."

"HELP!?" Sokka yelled. "He's Fire Nation! They don't help the Avatar!"

Mari's eyes narrowed. "I seem to recall getting you guys food. Iroh, the Dragon of the West, helped Katara and Aang escape from Azula and the Dai Li. He also helped at the North Pole..."

"Zuko doesn't help us." Sokka retorted quickly.

"Actually...he has. Twice." Mari answered and looked at Aang. "Did you want to tell them or should I?"

Everyone turned and stared at Aang with wide eyes. He thought to lie for just a second before realizing Toph at least would pick up on it. "He helped me escape from Zhao once..." He told them grudgeingly. "But he was probably intending to capture me himself anyways!"

"More then likely." Mari said with a nod. "Same thing for when he released Appa from the Dai Li. Even now there's technically something in it for him." She gave the boys a glare, "It will however help us alot."

"Zuko isn't worth the air he's breathing," Sokka snarled.

"Enough!" Mari snapped and stood up. Her temper finally getting the better of her at the water warrior's constant insulting of her friend. A friend she felt had taken enough from the universe in general. "I'll have you know Sokka, Zuko risked alot to bring us this information. He's been through alot more then the lot of you put together. If the Fire Lord wasn't such a...a...a hogmonkey's rear Zuko wouldn't even be after you guys! All he wants to do really is go HOME! All he gets is people like his psycho of a sister or his father, who tried to burn his face off! All he gets for trying to help people IS JERKS LIKE YOU!"

In the face of Mari's rage Sokka backed down. The air itself seemed to be lashing at him at that moment. He swore for a second the air in his lungs has been sucked out.

"Ok everyone calm down." Katara said quickly getting between Sokka and Mari. "Why don't we eat some breakfast then we'll discuss everything."

"I'm not sharing a meal with HER!" Sokka sneered and stomped to the other side of the camp.

Mari simply stuck her tongue out after him. "SPINELESS WUSS!" She yelled after him which earned her a glare from Toph.

After everyone had settled for breakfast (with Sokka staying as far away from Mari as he could) Aang finally asked the question that had been running around in his mind since Mari's outburst. "What did you mean all Zuko wants is to go home?"

Mari swallowed her oatmeal and frowned. She cursed her temper that had a habit of loosening her tongue. Though perhaps if the group knew more about Zuko they would be more likely to listen to his idea of getting Iroh. "His father exiled him. He's not allowed in the Fire Nation unless he brings the Avatar with him. He's been hunting for you at least 2 years before he actually found you. With everyone thinking you were dead, I'm sure you can imagine the shock of suddenly finding you alive and a kid no less."

Aang grinned a bit thinking of Zuko's reaction when they first met. Though he technically no longer had a home he certainly could understand not being able to go back to it.

"Did his father really give him that scar?" Katara asked. While she had an idea of how Zuko saw his scar she had never known where he'd gotten it.

"Yes and not for a good reason to my mind."

Katara was about to ask why when Toph interrupted her. "I wanna know who you are Mari. You knew Zuko and are from the Fire Nation but we know nothing else about you." Her tone stated that Mari had fallen a number of notches in her book of people to like.

Mari sighed. This was the part she had been dreading. "Alright, ask away."

"How do you know Zuko?" Sokka asked immediately.

"Our mothers had been friends before we were born. Naturally we became friends too. I hadn't seen him in six years. Since my mother died and his disappeared."

"Why is the Fire Nation after you?" Aang asked.

Mari twitched a moment. She really didn't want to tell them exactly why she was being hunted. Even if they did understand she didn't want to talk about it like they would want to. She glanced at Toph a moment before answering. "I'm not technically a wanted criminal. My father is hunting me quietly. He doesn't want people knowing I'm alive still."

"Do you have a problem with your dad?" Toph asked. She could certainly understand having issues with parents.

"You could say that..." Mari said, a look of pain crossing her face.

Katara openned her mouth to say something comforting when Mari shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that. How about we discuss the idea of breaking Iroh out?"

"Your kidding right?" Sokka asked.

Mari grinned. "Nope. That's why Zuko was out here. He isn't in a position to help his uncle. We are."

"Why would we need to help Iroh? Isn't he in Ba Sing Se?" Aang said.

"No, he was loaded onto a ship for the Fire Nation a bit ago." She shuffled through the notes Zuko had given her. "If it's one thing Zuko knows it's ship routes and how the Navy works. He's given us everything we could need. The question is if you guys are willing to risk it."

"Are you kidding!?" Toph said. "I'm ready to go right now!"

"We do owe Iroh for helping us get out of the city." Katara added.

Sokka stayed sitting. "What about all the soldiers on those ships?"

"Most I bet are more loyal to Iroh then their commanders." Mari said. "The few that aren't...we'll just have to knock around a bit." She added popping her knuckles.

"...Ok then." Sokka said casually as he stood up, "Count me in."

Mari looked at Aang who looked worried. "Can we really trust Zuko's information?"

Mari sighed. Of everyone she figured Sokka would be the hardest to pull along but obviously there was something between Zuko and Aang that Zuko hadn't clued her in on. When Aang's eyes shifted to Katara for the barest second Mari mentally groaned as she suddenly realized the problem. _Great...guys fighting over a girl..._

"Look at it this way Aang." Mari said hoping whatever she said would convince him. "Zuko is just like the rest of us. He's broken. We're all broken children trying to get through this war and put the world back together again. Zuko just hasn't realized that in order to put the world in order he has to first put himself in order first."

Aang seemed to think a moment before finally nodding and giving Mari a smile. "Let's go get my firebending master!"

* * *

Despite his hope that she would still be asleep. Azula was waiting for Zuko when he reached the ship. 

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

Zuko glared. He was too tired to worry about saying something wrong. "I've been out hunting down the Avatar like you ordered all the troops to do."

"They were back hours ago. What happened to you?" Azula studied him. He still had some cuts and bruises from when he'd fought Katara. "Fall down a cliff?" She asked with a superior smirk.

Zuko almost snapped back when the cry of the lookout drew everyone's eyes skyward. There was the famous Appa was flying northwest. The direction Iroh's prison ship was Zuko noted with relief. Mari must have talked everyone into going along with the idea.

"Set a course! After them!" Azula yelled to be heard over the ruckus the spotting of the bison had caused.

Zuko quietly sneaked away. Azula probably wouldn't think about him being late now. He didn't see his sister glare after him suspiciously as he hummed the song Katara had sung. He simply walked off to his room to get some much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Releasing the Red Dragon

Hey folks! Here's a nice chapter for you guys to read. Sorry it took so long to get out but I decided my left hand needed a bath in really hot soup and typing out a chapter one handed takes awhile. :P

About the comment that Mari is a mary sue. What's a mary sue and any recommendation on how to fix this?

This is the first fanfic I've allowed out of the safety of the notebooks so I'm lacking in knowing terms like this. :(

Anyways, help me out here folks! Don't want to ruin a perfectly good story:D

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Releasing the Red Dragon**_

_"Can you teach me how to fly?  
See I'm scared to die  
We've only just begun to learn to crawl  
Can you teach me how to fight?  
Will you keep me up all night?  
Will you be there on the ground if I should fall?  
Fall for you"_

From Learn to Crawl by Black Lab

The night before the rescue attempt was quiet. They had managed to get a few more days lead on Azula by flying over land again. She'd be forced to hunt up another ship before chasing them over the sea again.

Tension was still high among the group. Sokka was still openly hostile to Mari and Toph was distrustful of her. Katara and Aang were on the fence mostly but constantly tried to champion her. Mari took the attitudes of Toph and Sokka mostly in stride. Katara was thankful Mari had a long fuse on her temper or her and Aang would've been playing peacemaker alot more then they were. "I promised Zuko I would see that his uncle was freed. I'll leave after that." She assured them. "I'm not about to wedge myself between people."

So Mari would stay on the farthest end of camp and when they flew on Appa she stayed at one end of the saddle while Sokka and Toph sat on the other end, usually glaring at her. Katara was always in the middle.

"Doesn't it drive you insane?" Katara had asked at one point.

"Not really. I'm use to it." Mari had answered. "It's driving your brother insane that your talking to me though." She'd told her before Katara could ask more questions. Almost on cue Sokka had started yelling about Katara talking to Fire Nation scum.

When not breaking up fights and keeping the peace Katara's mind kept drifting to Zuko, much to her annoyance.

She kept replaying everything from that night, from the fight at the river to their talk later. Mari's outburst before about Zuko's past had made it quite clear that Katara didn't know him as well as she'd thought. It made her wonder about that moment he'd almost kissed her again. The thought made her insides feel funny which simply annoyed her more. He had no interest in her! Her feelings were simply refusing to listen to her logical mind. Much like her hands had refused to listen at the river.

It had occurred to Katara that Mari was actually a good person to ask about this. Not only was she older and probably more experienced in the situations that rated kissing she knew Zuko better then anyone Katara had met so far, aside from the actual boy that was.

The problem had been timing. Sokka kept staying up at night muttering about Mari murdering then in their sleep. This night though, Sokka had fallen asleep on his watch due to being so tired. Katara wasn't about to ask about kissing and Zuko in the same sentence with Sokka around to hear it or the others for that matter.

Once she heard Sokka snoring and enough time had passed for Toph and Aang to be asleep she creeped out of her sleeping bag and quietly stepped over to Mari's side of the camp.

Katara could've cursed in her frustration when she got to Mari's bag to find her lounging on top of it with her eyes closed. She wasn't about to wake Mari up over something as stupid as a kiss.

"Yes?" Mari asked suddenly.

Katara almost jumped out of her skin as Mari cracked one grey eye open and stared at her. "Did you need something?" Mari asked.

"Uh...well...I..." Now that she was here Katara suddenly felt embarassed. She could feel her face heating up.

Mari grinned. "One of those topics eh? I'm guessing you haven't had a female around to talk of such things for a bit eh?"

"Toph's a girl." Katara said defensively suddenly thinking of the mean girls from Ba Sing Se who'd made fun of Toph.

Mari held up her hands. "I didn't mean it offensively. Toph is a girl and I'm sure she'll be a beauty one day. I was meaning more she's not old enough for conversations that make everyone uncomfortable."

Katara had to agree with Mari on that point. Toph was more interested in fighting then kissing boys.

"So what's on your mind?" Mari asked.

"Well...you know Zuko right?" Katara started then mentally kicked herself. It was a stupid question.

"Known him most of my life." Mari stated as if the question hadn't been asked before.

"Is he...does he always play games with people?"

"Zuko?" Mari asked with a laugh. "Nah, Zuko can't play games. Not in the context you mean there. He's a horrible liar. Azula got all the manipulation genes on that side of the family. Zuko's more like a saber tooth moose-lion. He charges away. He'd probably be alot better off if he could lie."

"Zuko doesn't lie?" Katara said with a skeptical tone.

"I said he's a horrible liar not that he doesn't lie. One of the reasons he's not much of a politician. Fire Nation politics call for you to lie through your teeth convincingly on a constant basis. Zuko, for all his flaws, wears his heart on his sleeve. If he's mad, sad, happy, whatever, it'll show somewhere. Be it his face, his fire, or anywhere else."

Katara thought back. She hadn't seen any malicious look in Zuko's face. He'd looked...well he'd looked rather like someone had punched him in the stomach. She did however recall a twinkle in those gold eyes, she wanted to attribute it to something bad but it made her think more of a little boy who was about to get into mischief. The thought of Zuko as a little boy did something funny to her insides.

Mari kept silent herself. She had assumed Katara shared her brother's attitude towards Zuko. How she wished she could've heard all of their conversation from the other night. "Why are you asking anyways?"

Katara felt herself blush again. "Just trying to make some sense out of him. He's rather...confusing."

"Not really. Once you get to know him anyways." Mari said. "He values his honor, his home, his family..."

"Then why did he put his uncle in the postion he's in." Katara said angrily.

Mari blinked. "What did you expect him to do? Seriously Katara think of that situation from his perspective. He's got his uncle on one side telling him basically to join the one person he'd been raised to see as an enemy. Telling him to turn traitor, this goes against his concept of honor. Then you have his sister telling him to help her and gain what he wants more then anything in this world. Add to that the odds that are stacked heavily against his uncle's suggestion." She watched Katara frown and squirm a bit. "What would you do Katara? Would you fight your sibling or help Aang?"

It was like someone had pulled aside a curtain for Katara. She suddenly realized she'd been in Zuko's place twice. Both times she'd been torn. One time Aang had kept her from being forced to make a choice between him and her family. The second time she'd decided Sokka on her own, even though it had hurt her to do so. Her comprehension must have shown on her face because Mari grinned at her.

"You're rather..." Katara started.

"Insane?" Mari offered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of wise." She corrected with a grin.

Katara snuck back to her sleeping bag. Her talk with Mari had given her a lot to think about though and she layed on her back staring up at the stars. As she drifted off to sleep eventually she wondered if Zuko thought of her at all.

* * *

Ironically enough, Zuko was pondering Katara under the same sky. 

He was restless. He told himself it was due to nerves. The group had a couple days on them now and Zuko hoped that would be enough time for them to rescue Uncle.

He stood with his arms crossed at the bow of the boat as three of them chugged up the river. Azula had originally wanted to take her tank but for some reason it had broken down. Zuko had thanked the spirits for the sudden streak of luck that wasn't on Azula's side. The boats kept them on the river and away from the handy trail of fur that rested in the forest. They had to constantly stop to make sure they were going the right way. Hence how the Avatar had managed to lose them

This did however give Zuko plenty of time to think. Mostly about honor at first, he came to understand that he'd never been hunting for his honor. He felt he still had that. He'd been hunting for his father's approval. That was one thing Mari would never be able to help him with. She hated her family. Hated her father for the beating she endured and her mother for not saving her. Although she spoke about her hate for her father, her hate for her mother was kept inside. It leaked out when she spoke of her though.

Zuko sighed. There was also the revelation that not everyone in the Fire Nation was happy about the war. He couldn't help but wonder how many common people were suffering because no one would bring the war to a halt. How many citizens were like Song or Lee, sporting wounds they shouldn't have and missing relatives who didn't want to fight in the first place? How many were like Katara or himself and had lost parents to war?

He wondered if Katara was thinking of him at all. If she was she'd be cursing his existance and probably going down a list of his short comings.

Zuko grinned. This would mean she was thinking of him though...

He was past trying to keep himself from thinking of the water girl. She seemed to invade any thought he had. Everything had a habit of circling back to her, which in turn made him think of his last encounter with her.

He would've kissed her again. Somewhere during his brooding he'd realized this. He still wanted to kiss her again too. This was even stranger. Sometimes if he wasn't careful he'd catch himself worrying about her. He always pushed these thoughts away. She was after all with the Avatar. She was probably as safe as any water tribe civilian could be. She had her brother and the blind earthbender too. She wasn't helpless like that time with the pirates.

_She doesn't need me around. She doesn't want me around._

But he still worried and fretted mentally about her.

Zuko sighed and went back to his bed. He had to get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Mari stared down at the Fire Navy ship. She was oddly nervous about the rapidly approaching fight. Katara, Appa, and she would be keeping the deck clear for a quick getaway once Toph, Aang, and Sokka got Iroh. 

It was Sokka's battle plan and Mari had to agree it was a good one. Katara would have an endless supply of water to keep the deck clear and Mari could handle any soldiers that might get close enough to Katara to do anything. Plus Appa would be pitching into the clearing. Sokka might be stupid about some things but tactics wasn't one of them.

A few fireballs whizzed part the bison. One was deflected by Aang and the rest dodged. When they were close enough Aang jumped from the bison and started clearing the deck for the great beast to land. As soon as they were close enough to land safely everyone else jumped.

"Toph?" Sokka asked. He was worried about the girl's ability to see.

Toph said nothing but simply stomped her foot. While she hadn't perfected seeing through metal quite yet it was better then her ability to see through sand. "I'm good." She said as she felt the vibrations in the metal.

Mari had her fans out and was already cutting through soldiers. Aang was glad to note that Mari stuck to disable as opposed to kill. Sokka had told Aang not to worry because Mari wouldn't kill her own people but Aang could sense the anger and rage Mari had towards the Fire Nation. It confused him partially but she seemed to have a good handle on it.

"Let's go!" Aang called.

When Iroh heard the commotion above he didn't think anything of it at first. There were plenty of reasons for sudden activity at sea. When the commotion started moving towards the prison cells Iroh took note though.

His captivity wasn't terrible, not as terrible as it could've been anyways. The soldiers still respected and loved their general, even though he constantly pushed his retirement. The guards would constantly offer to help him escape and Iroh was intending to take them up on their offer when he'd seen the spirit.

She'd stood over him one night telling him to wait. At first he thought he'd been delusional or dreaming. This spirit and he had a history however. He wasn't about to disobey her.

She appeared before him now. Her ancient eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief. _Time to go Old Red._

Iroh puzzled for a second over the odd nickname she'd just used for him. He seriously wondered what she was up to. He couldn't ponder it too long though as he started hearing voices. "Hello?"

"Here he is guys!" Aang called out standing before Iroh's door.

"The Avatar?" Iroh said in a curious tone. "Might I inquire what you're doing here?"

"Saving my new firebending teacher." The boy told him cheerfully.

Iroh looked confused for a moment. "But I'm the only prisoner here…"

"Exactly." Sokka stated in a matter of fact tone.

Iroh simply smiled. "The key should be just down the hall on a hook."

"Key?" Toph asked.

"For the cell door." Iroh informed her.

Sokka got a cocky look on his face. "We don't need no stinking key. Toph?"

The blind girl popped her knuckles and put her hands on the door. "You might want to step back." She said to Iroh.

Not knowing what to expect Iroh took three steps back and watched in utter shock and fascination as Toph bent the metal and pulled the door off its hinges before throwing it to the side.

"Amazing." Iroh stated in awe.

"Come on." Sokka stated.

The deck was completely soaked when the four of them got up onto it. Mari was standing in front of Katara, delivering a nasty kick to a soldier head while the water girl was throwing soldiers left and right into the water with the tentacles of the octopus form. Appa was in the air snatching soldier away here and there to drop into the sea.

"Time to go!" Aang called out as Appa landed.

They all climbed up into Appa's saddle and hung on for dear life when Aang called a yip-yip that sent the bison shooting up into the sky at not only break neck speed but a dangerously steep angle. As Appa leveled off though another danger presented itself between the bison and the safety of land behind it, another Fire Navy ship sat waiting with fully loaded and flaming trebuchets.

"Azula! The Avatar is needed alive!" Zuko yelled. He hoped the desperate tone in his voice would be attributed to worry about the Avatar.

"Yes…he is." Azula stated. "The bison is not…FIRE!"

Fireballs shot into the air. Covering the sky with fire and shooting debris. Aang desperately blew things away. Katara tried to use what water she had to slap away more debris and put out fires before they got to Appa as he faithfully carried them forward.

Aang and Katara however were only two people.

As Aang pushed another fireball away Katara soaked another one. Neither she nor Aang could stop it from crashing into Appa's face. The bison was knocked unconscious and began to fall.

Everyone was screaming and holding on for dear life. Katara realized they were now too close to land, they would crash into the swallows and the bison would be dead. Everyone else might not die but they would definitely not be in any condition to run away from the ship that was following their decent.

Aang tied one of the reins to his ankle and started bending, or trying to. While the air pushed at Appa it wasn't helping. Aang thought of the Avatar state for but a moment. It wouldn't help them in this situation. While powerful, he was still one airbender, and this situation required two.

_We're going to die._ Aang thought as tears streamed up his head. Even knowing this he still tried. The people in front of him made him fight the inevitable. He could see them all clinging to the saddle. Katara had tears flying up into her hair. Sokka was screaming bloody murder while Toph had a hand clenched on his. Iroh looked like he was going to throw up any minute.

Mari was standing.

It struck Aang as odd at first but then he realized she's tied her ankle to the saddle with some rope somehow. Now she was staring at him.

_No…it's more like she's studying me._ He thought to himself.

Then Mari started moving. Copying Aang's movements quickly and carefully, the wind started moving.

Appa evened out slowly but was again flying through the air. It wasn't under the beast's own airbending but it worked. Everyone flopped painfully back onto him and simply stared at Mari with huge eyes that spoke their shock.

Katara managed to crawl forward and revive the flying bison enough to where he could fly under his own power. He couldn't fly too far though and the team quickly found a relatively safe place to rest a moment.

Katara quickly jumped off and started healing Appa's wounds. Her abilities on the beast were limited but it was better then nothing. Everyone was staring at Mari though.

She refused to look at anyone. She looked ashamed as she climbed down from Appa.

There were so many different things running through Aang at that moment. He tried to keep them all in as he leaped off Appa glared angrily at Mari. "Why didn't you tell us!? " He yelled at her.

Mari cringed away from him. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't…" She looked panicked and she put her hands in front of herself as if trying to ward off an attack.

"YOU'RE AN AIRBENDER!" Aang yelled at her at the top of his lungs. Saying it though seemed to break him. Tears poured down his face as he suddenly grabbed a very surprised Mari in a desperate hug. "You're an airbender…" He whispered.

_I'm not alone!_


	6. Chapter 6: Born of Fire, Dances on Air

Hey all! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I got hit with writer's block the size of a frickin wall and then i had to get a new motherboard.

Anyways, some people have been debating with me about Mari being an airbender. Mainly the fact that she's born in the fire nation and the air nomads have been wiped out.

1.Airbenders are masters of evasion. I'm sure many escaped and probably are in hiding. Who's to say one didn't hide in the Fire Nation. This is going off the assumption that bending has something to do with genetics as some people are arguing.

2.In the episode 'The Guru' it is pointed out that everyone is connected. Pathik basically says that everyone is one people just that we've divided up via ways of living. Based on the principal, benders can more then likely are born in other nations instead of just a specific one. They simply have to go to whatever nation in order to actually learn from the masters. This ties in with my 3rd point.

3.Balance is a HUGE theme in the show. It's been 100 years since the genocide against the air benders. Logically nature would've started correcting the situation of there being no airbenders in some way. Namely by having them born to other nations is my guess. Can't have another Avatar if there aren't anymore air benders around to teach them airbending:P

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Born of Fire, Dances on the Air**_

"_I see I'm not perfect, but that's all I see._

_Lost in a portrait, in a picture of me."_

From the song "Lost in a portrait" by Trapt

"I don't get how this is possible!" Sokka shouted. "She's from the Fire Nation, she said so herself! How can she be an airbender when she's from the Fire Nation!?"

"I can think of a number of different how's and whys." Iroh stated.

Mari simply kept her head down. The last thing she wanted was to talk about this.

"Why didn't you say you were an airbender?" Toph asked.

"I…well…" Mari was at a complete loss for words. How could she explain that while to them their bending abilities were a joy, she'd always seen her bending as a thing to be hated?

The gang was sitting in a cave. Appa hadn't been able to fly any further to the extent of his injuries. Toph had been ready to block off the entrance to hide them but Katara had pointed out that Appa did not react well to enclosed spaces and might worsen his injuries in a panick. They were forced to leave the cave open and be on the look out for Azula.

The group had quickly came back to the topic of Mari being an airbender. Mari however did not wish to discuss it.

"It doesn't matter!" She snapped when they started bombarding her with questions and speculations yet again when she'd refused to speak. The grey eyed girl glared at them all and stomped to her backpack and bedroll which she'd left bundled together. "I'm leaving anyways. Nice knowing you all."

"What? You can't leave!" Aang said in a panicked tone. If she left she'd get caught and probably killed. He didn't want to be alone again in the world.

"I said I would leave once we freed Iroh. He's free. I'm leaving." Mari said over her shoulder as she continued to march out of the cave.

"Running away will not help you settle your past Mari." Iroh stated in his wise tone that had always gotten on Zuko's nerves.

Mari's temper was better then Zuko's normally. With everything that had happened though her fuse had been cut to a hair trigger. "What do you know!?" She snarled at Iroh. "What would you know about anything!?"

"Just because you hid them doesn't mean we didn't see the bruises. Just because we weren't right there doesn't mean we didn't hear the taunts." He told her.

The other stared at her with looks of confusion.

"Mari?" Katara said.

Mari simply stood there with her back to everyone. She was in such pain and internal turmoil that is radiated off her in waves. She didn't hear Iroh get up and walk over to her.

Iroh had recognized Mari on the ship. He'd been seriously surprised to see her. While he hadn't believed reports that she'd killed her own mother, he had figured she was better off on the run then with her father. He'd been just as surprised as the others about her bending. Iroh had heard the rumors about her of course but no one had ever been able to pin them as anything but rumors. He wondered if Zuko had known the truth since the two had been almost inseparable as children. Lu Ten might even have known from the time he had spent with Zuko and Mari. Azula had always despised Mari so Iroh doubted she had any clue.

Iroh simply placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I will do my best to explain to them if you'd like Mari." He offered.

Mari seem to weigh this option before nodding and allowing Iroh to lead her back to the small fire and settle her down with some tea in a blanket. Her exhaustion coming from the day and years of running from a past that would always haunt her. Still she could not bring herself to lie down and sleep.

"Please understand that it is difficult for Mari to talk about her bending." Iroh started. "I myself can only imagine everything she's had to endure for being born with airbending instead of firebending."

"Beatings…" Katara said in a disgusted tone.

Iroh simply nodded. "I have seen her and her mother hide bruises for years. Having such a secret would tear a family apart in the Fire Nation. I'm sure you can imagine what would happen considering the genocide of the Air Nomads."

"Why didn't her mother just leave and take Mari with?" Toph asked.

"It is not that simple." Iroh told her. "Rumors surfaced about Mari being an airbender a long time ago. No one could prove or disprove the rumor but it made it so no one would help Mari or her mother. Doing so would have put the person in the position to be accused of treason."

"But she and Zuko are friends." Aang stated.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at the Avatar. "I don't know if Zuko knows. His mother would have kept the rumors away for nothing more then to protect her son and the daughter of her best friend. I have little doubt that she at the very least would've known the truth."

"Zuko didn't know." Mari piped up. "Not till recently." It helped a great deal to have them talk like she wasn't herself.

Katara looked over at Mari. "Zuko was your only friend in the world. No wonder you got so angry when Sokka bad mouthed him."

"The Fire Nation would've seen Mari as an enemy." Iroh stated.

"And the world sees me as Fire Nation." Mari said in a bitter tone.

Sokka simply stared at Mari. "You learned to hate yourself." He said quietly. "Everyone else hated because of who you are. So you started hating yourself."

Mari simply stared back at Sokka a moment before looking at the ground again. He'd nailed the entire situation rather well.

Sokka at that moment was feeling physically ill. He'd never imagined anyone from the Fire Nation being anything but a horrible murdering warmonger. He'd used that prejudice to justify things for years. Used the fact that firebenders destroyed everything to fuel his own hate and excuse any crime he'd done, like in the Spirit Library.

He was suddenly seeing that he was no better then those people he hated.

He didn't know if he'd ever be able to get along with fire benders or look at a Fire Nation soldier without anger. He refused to ever see them as mere trash ever again though. Refused to turn into that which he hated.

With that thought Sokka got up and walked over to stand in front of Mari. She looked up with exhausted eyes, looking world wary and defeated. He got to his knees and bowed his head like he had the last time he had gravely insulted someone. The thought of Suki made him worry about the warrior.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You can't tell how grateful I am now to meet you." Mari had in essence held up a mirror to him.

Mari blinked at Sokka as he stood up again. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't say the Fire Nation hasn't done some horrible things. It's just no one is any better then anyone else."

Sokka nodded and gave a grin. "So peace?"

Mari grinned back and the fire nation girl shook the water tribe boy's hand as he helped her up. "Peace."

* * *

Zuko was thankful the bison escaped. 

He was even more thankful the bison escaped without him having lead the crew astray.

It didn't help him worry less though.

He'd seen the bison take the shot to the face. He swore his heart had been in his throat when he watched the bison plummet like a stone. He would always remember seeing the Avatar desperately trying to airbend them all to safety.

He'd seen another shape standing. Process of elimination declared it Mari.

Even though he was sure he knew about her bending then, it still shocked him to watch it.

He'd never forget Azula's curses as the bison flew off.

Still, he wondered what shape they would all be in. Surely the bison couldn't fly much farther with it's injuries. Some of them were probably injured from the fight and flight themselves.

He wondered if they needed supplies or if they had enough. Was his uncle doing ok after all the time he'd spent in a cell? Was Mari ok from her sudden crash course in airbending a bison?

_Is Katara ok? Did she make it out alright? She only has water to defend herself with and firebenders would evaporate that in no time at all. _

Zuko mentally cringed at his own thoughts. He'd been trying not to think about Katara.

The thoughts circled though soon becoming depressing.

_The next time I see any of them, I'll be shooting fireballs at them._

Zuko couldn't imagine himself doing that to his uncle, or Mari. He wasn't sure he could even shot fire at that waterbender. Not if she was taking care of Mari and Iroh.

He would have to though, or he'd be jailed for treason.

_I'll go say good bye. I'll just say that then I'll never see them again._

_Any of them..._

For just a second before Zuko started drilling his basic firebending he could have swore he heard someone whisper.

_I'm not going to hurt you..._

* * *

Azula was angry. 

Actually she was beyond angry but was refusing to show any of it.

Not only had the Avatar slipped through the fingers of the moronic crew, he'd manage to pluck her stupid uncle out of his cell. He had a firebending master to teach him, and that master was one of the greatest firebenders anyone had ever seen. He had moves even she did not know, much to her dislike.

The picture was too neat. She smelled a traitor somewhere in her crew. Her first thought was her dear brother.

She did not however have the proof to have him jailed and executed yet. Not that she needed it but she wanted the pleasure of pointing out that he had yet again failed at something.

Azula loved tormenting her brother, spineless wimp that he was. She rather hoped her father would let her break him before executing him for this.

As soon as she found where he failed…


	7. Chapter 7: Promises and Pain

Finally done and would let me upload the dang file! shakes fist at site

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter, working on the next one already:D

_**Chapter 7: Promises and Pain**_

_"What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do"_

From the Song "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts

* * *

"For the last time Aang!" Mari snarled. "I'm not taking airbending lessons from you!" 

Aang couldn't help but cringe from the rising volume and Mari towering over him. He'd been trying to convince her for the past two days. "Mari..."

"No!"

"We need..."

"NO!"

"But your the last..."

"**I SAID NO!**" Mari roared as the wind whipped around the two of them. She was ready to punch the monk to get him to leave her alone and had reached the end of what she thought was considerable patience with him.

"MARI!" Iroh yelled in an reprimanding tone that shouted disproval.

Mari glared at the old general but lowered her tone. "He's been pestering me for two days straight, he's not listening!"

Iroh glared right back. "You are not seeing reason. Who is going to teach the next Avatar airbending if there isn't a master of it around?"

Mari grumbled and look disgruntled. She didn't have a counter for that argument.

"It is your duty not only as an airbender but as a citizen of this world to learn airbending from Aang. You should be honored to be learning it from an Avatar." Iroh told her.

Mari snorted and glared at the current Avatar who was looking smug and smiling at her innocently. "I don't have to like it though," She muttered.

Sokka looked at Katara. He'd covered his ears when Aang had started on Mari to muffle out the yelling he knew would follow. "Is it over yet?" He asked.

Katara nodded to him with a grin. This had become something of a routine the last couple days during dinner when everyone was together and Aang had a free moment.

"No idea when exactly he's going to teach me all this." Mari stated in a smug tone.

Katara grinned a bit. "Well Aang can't learn anything more from me about waterbending so you can have my time slot." She informed the girl.

Mari glared daggers at her which just made Katara grin more.

"I hate you..." Mari stated in a low flat tone as she stared into the fire with a grumpy expression on her face.

Iroh, Toph, and Aang fell to planning out Aang's schedule so he could teach Mari airbending along with learning the other two bending disciplines. Sokka was still stuffing his face with his dinner and Mari continued to brood into the fire.

For the moment, Katara's world was at peace. She picked up a stick and stirred the embers in fire some.

The fact that she had also been staring at the fire was the only reason she saw the slight flare. She started to brush it off as a log splitting but noticed Mari's eyes sharpened and scan the woods. She didn't move her head least she draw attention but Katara could tell something was going on.

When Aang turned to ask Mari something about what she did know about airbending Mari sneered and jumped up.

"I don't know anything alright! Your the stupid teacher here, you figure things out." In a huff she started stomping off towards the woods.

"Mari..." Iroh started.

"I'm just going for a walk before I start planning to kill you all in your sleep!" Mari sneered back without stopping.

"What's her problem?" Sokka asked, mouth still full of food.

"Sokka don't talk with your mouth full." Katara scolded. "I'll go find out what's wrong."

* * *

Zuko was glad Mari remembered the old flare trick. It had long ago been one of their ways of communicating whenever they were stuck in their rooms as children. Granted Zuko had never known Mari had done hers by airbending but it hadn't mattered to him then and he didn't care now either. 

Mari gave him a smile when she walked into the clearing. "Thank the spirits a person with some sense!"

Zuko shook his head at her. "I just wanted to check on Uncle and you. I saw the bison take that shot to the head. Is it ok?"

"Yeah, he's doing alright and we're all fine. We should be able to fly again soon enough, we keep having him swim us down river for now to keep away from Azula." She gave Zuko a look of concern. "How are you managing to come out and check on us without her knowning anyways?"

Zuko scowled, "Azula's busy organizing reinforcements. It was easy to slip away in the confusion."

Mari frowned. "Reinforcements? Miss I-so-perfect is calling in help?" The thought did not sit well with her and she was sure Zuko didn't like it either.

He nodded. "Azula's no fool. She knows first hand what my uncle can do. She even knows what the rest can do. She's not taking chances, she's gathering mainly light troops that can move fast but it should slow her enough for you all to be safe from her for a good while."

Mari sneered. "I'm hardly capable of the mass destruction the rest can pull."

"Your with the Avatar. Isn't he teaching you airbending?" Zuko asked. Surely the Avatar hadn't denied Mari lessons. Iroh at least would've seen the wisdom in teaching her.

"You uncle and the Avatar are forcing me to learn it."

"Forcing? Don't you want to learn it?"

Mari stared at Zuko. "You of all people should know why I don't." She stated flatly.

At Zuko's puzzeled look she scowled. "It's no different then your scar Zuko. It's a curse, a reminder, it's like pouring salt on an open wound. It's the reason I'm being hunted by my own father..." Mari looked at her feet. Feeling suddenly like the world hated her for being born.

Zuko simply stared at his old friend. Part of him wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. He'd always thought that if he ran into Mari again she would help him figure out everything. She'd been dealing with being an outcast far longer then him. He found however that life had twisted the situation to where he would save her from the black despair that was ripping her apart piece by piece. He didn't entertain for a moment that if the Avatar and him hadn't come into her life she'd have been dead in a few months. Either from her father's hand, or her own in a moment of rage at her lot in life.

Now that he was in this position though. Zuko had no idea what to say, much less do. He wasn't one for talking, even less was he one for comforting people. Life was obviously trying to teach him some lesson.

"The last thing my mother told me before she disappeared, was to always remember who I am." Zuko said quietly making Mari looked at him again. "Bending, is a part of who we are. Denying your bending would be like..." his mind fished around for a good analogy. How he wished he had his uncle's tongue for wise words. "It would be like putting on a mask and trying to pretend your someone else."

Mari gave him an amused look. "Nice analogy. Look in a mirror when you say this stuff."

"I'm working on it."

The two were quiet for a moment as Mari scowled and mauled a thought.

"You said...you talk about Azula and them like your not going to be with them."

"Because I'm not." Zuko answered.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I suppose." He replied. His tone sounding unsure.

Mari frowned at him. She at least had picked up on the slight uncertainty. She thanked the spirits she knew him so well. "Zuko..."

"I got a lot to learn. Being away so long I'm probably behind in the times..."

"Zuko come with us."

Zuko blinked at Mari like she was insane. "What are you joking?"

"No I'm not." She answered. "Zuko you told about the fight you and Aang had getting out of that fortress when he was captured. They all told me about fights they had against the Dai Li and getting in to warn the Earth King. If you teamed up with them just think of..."

Zuko held up a hand. "Mari, I've been hunting the Avatar since before he reappeared."

"Right, but you never caught him. Fate kept throwing you two together though and making you help him." Mari sucked in a breath in. Zuko's hard head was starting to make her mad.

Zuko scowled. "I was hunting him to please my father and go home Mari not join up with him."

"That's why your father sent you after him. Maybe the spirits want you after him for a different reason though."

"Mari! I'm not joining up with the Avatar. I'd be a..."

"Traitor? Zuko you were a so called traitor the minute you came to give us information to get Iroh out of prison."

Zuko snorted in anger and smoke curled out. "That's different."

"Not it's not! It's still aiding the enemy!" Mari yelled at him. "Stop pulling the balancing act on the fence!"

"I'm not!" Zuko snapped back. "I made my choice! Why can't anyone just leave me to it?!"

"Because it's the wrong one! Your father doesn't love you Zuko!"

"Shut up you little air bending FREAK!"

Zuko realized what he said about a second after it fell from his mouth. The next second he was on the ground with a split lip and a bleeding nose blinking up at a hurt and enraged Mari.

"Mari...I..." Zuko was horrifided at what he'd said but he couldn't seem to push an apology part the lump in his throat.

Mari glared down at him. "Your mother would be ashamed of you..." She stated in a flat tone before turning and walking off into the woods.

He couldn't help but cringe. Knowing each other well meant they knew where to stab when angry. "Mari..." Zuko said into the dark but she never turned around.

He tried to hold it in, but the pain was too great. He was suddenly very tired. Too tired to yell, bend, or punch his pain out of himself. So when the tears started to sting his good eye and fall, he didn't fight them. There wasn't anyone around to see his weakness anyway. He'd hurt and pushed the last person who cared anything about him away.

He still believed he'd done the right thing though. The Avatar and his friends did not like Zuko for reasons he couldn't argue about really. He doubted Iroh trusted him anymore.

Only Mari would've stood by him. Eventually she would've gone too far and they would all hate her as much as they hated him. He couldn't do that to her, not after all their years as friends. He couldn't curse her to his lonely life.

"I'm sorry Mari, but they would never accept me."

The silence that followed offered him no comfort.

"I would."

Zuko looked up in surprise blinking away the tears.

Katara stood in front of him, looking down at him with sympathetic eyes.

* * *

Katara had been on Mari's heels. Hiding in a bush she had heard most of the conversation. 

She'd almost gone after Mari when she'd stomped off.

Then she'd seen the tears.

Katara had always thought of Zuko being like steel. Even in Ba Sing Se when he told her of his mother he'd hadn't broken down. Now however he did. Katara had simply watched him for a moment puzzling out the entire episode. When he'd spoken into the night she understood.

He wasn't refusing because he wanted to. He felt he had to, he was still stuggling with the idea of fighting his own father.

Katara knelt in front of him and stared at his face. Almost as if it had a mind of it's own her hand reached out and she ran the lightest touch across his scar.

Zuko sighed and relaxed. He found her touch oddly soothing. He could barely resist the urge to press his face into her hand. Even resisting his head still tilted towards the touch.

"Mari said...that your father gave you that scar." Katara said quietly.

Zuko simply stared at her saying nothing.

"What happened?" She asked.

He closed his eyes before answering her. "I spoke out of turn in the war room. I didn't agree with a tactic that would have lead to the slaughter of a division of new recruits. It wasn't my place to say anything though."

Katara said nothing as he opened his eyes and looked at her again. "I insulted my father by doing that. Then I insulted him again by not fighting him in the resulting duel. He gave me this scar to learn respect."

They sat quiet for a moment before Katara spoke.

"You know...Aang lost his family to the war."

"I thought he was raised by monks?" Zuko asked sounding confused.

"He was. Family isn't just people you happen to be related to by blood Zuko. It's also people who respect and love you. People who are just happy your there."

Zuko frowned. He'd never thought of family quite that way.

Katara let him ponder while she thought about him leaving. She found she didn't like the idea of him just going home and forgetting all about them till they came pounding down the Fire Lord's door.

"So you'll be forgetting all about us and heading home?" She asked. She was suprised she managed not to choke up on the sentence.

"Forget? I doubt I'll be able to forget any of this." He looked into icy blue depths. "Or any of the people I've met."

Katara felt herself blush and looked away from those gold eyes. Was he trying to say he'd never forget her?

Zuko thought back about all the people he'd met. He wondered if any of them remembered him. Song, Jin, Lee...

Giving into the sudden urge Zuko pulled out his pearl dagger.

"Here I..." When Katara looked at him again with those eyes he almost lost his nerve. _Just breathe..._

Katara blinked at the dagger then looked at him in confusion.

"Just...something to remember me by." He told her.

Katara blinked at him. She wondered if Zuko was worried about her forgetting him as much as she worried about him forgetting her.

Just as he was starting to squirm thinking he'd done something wrong she took the dagger from him. "Thank you." She said.

"Well it'll give you something besides just your water to defend yourself with." Zuko told her with a sneer.

Katara smirked. "I've kicked your butt with just water."

Zuko snorted at her but grinned just the slightest bit.

Katara dug into her pockets. She felt bad not giving him something to remember her by but she didn't have anything...

Something twined around her fingers. Braided fishing line? She thought that had been in her pack.

"Here!" She said suddenly pulling out the necklace Aang had woven for her so long ago. "Something to remember me by."

Zuko blinked down at the necklace. He had noted she was missing hers but hadn't asked her about it. "It's ok, I won't forget you."

Katara oddly felt that she had to give it to him. Something was hanging in the balance here.

"Then, take it as a promise?"

Zuko looked her. "A promise?"

Katara nodded. "A promise. That we'll see each other again. Also that if you find yourself without a friend, you'll remember you have one in me."

Zuko stared at her. His chest was feeling funny. "Alright." He said as he took a hold the necklace.

Katara gave him a smile but felt it fade as their hands touched. He seemed to radiate heat and she wondered if that was a firebending thing.

Zuko stared at their joined hands. He found he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay.

_I can't stay..._

Giving in to another impulse he bowed over Katara's hand and bushed his lips across her knuckles in the lightest of touches.

When he straightened and looked down at her, Zuko could see surprise on her face at his actions.

"I promise that I'll never forget you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He told her giving her a rare smile.

He let go then. The necklace in his hands as he stepped back and bowed.

As he walked off heading back the way he came he heard Katara softly speak.

"Goodbye Zuko. I'll never forget you either."


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Point

_**Chapter 8: Breaking Point**_

_"__I'm a soldier, these shoulder's hold up so much, they won't budge,  
i'll never fall or fold up,  
i'm a soldier,  
even if my collar bone's crush or crumble,  
I will never slip or stumble,  
i'm a soldier"_

From "Soldier" by Eminem

* * *

Zuko had barely fallen asleep when someone jumped him that morning.

They weren't fools. They held him down and tied his arms up while someone held a very pointy knife to his neck saying that if they saw so much as a spark he'd have a slit throat.

Then he was dragged out of his tent and forced to kneel in front of Azula. Looking around he saw the troops she had called in.

"What's the meaning of this?" he yelled as he stood up only to have a soldier kick him in the back of the knee so he was on them again.

Azula ignored him. "Check him for weapons." She order Ty Lee who had been standing to her left.

The circus girl made a face. "Why not have Mai do it?"

Azula glared at the comment and Ty Lee decided not to try arguing.

Mai was standing to Azula's right. Her hands were folded into her sleeves and she looked as bored as ever.

As Ty Lee checked Zuko, he tried to tell himself to breathe and not react as she got close to the pocket he had Katara's necklace stashed in. When her fingers closed around it and started pulling it out though he couldn't contain himself.

The circus girl was much quicker then he was though, she swept his legs out from under him causing him to need to worry about his breathing more then the necklace.

"Did you find anything?" Azula asked as if the scuffle hadn't happened. She was however curious as to what promted such a response from her brother.

"No weapons Azula. Not even that dagger he prized so much."

"He probably sold it when he was on the run awhile ago." Mai stated.

"I did find this though." Ty Lee said holding up the necklace. She looked down at and snickered at Zuko. "It's a little girly for you."

"A necklace?" Azula said in mild confusion. "Let me see it."

Zuko got up to dive at the girls but two firebenders grabbed him and held him in place. He watched Azula study Katara's necklace with a curious and malicous look in her eyes.

Azula knew the Avatar travelled with three girls.

She recognized Mari from her discription and knew the girl enough to know she wouldn't wear something so homely. When Mari bothered to decorate herself she aimed for flashy.

The blind earthbender. Tomboy to the extreme. Although she had done her research and knew the girl was rich and connected she didn't use it unless she had to. She cared even less about her appearence then the boys from what Azula could tell. She doubted the girl even had any interest in jewelry.

That left only one other girl the necklace could've came from.

The one Azula hated the most.

The floozy had manage to best Azula in the catacombs. She'd had Azula helpless and had even cut off just the smallest bit of hair. Her brother had come to her rescue and that was the most lowering experience of her life.

The fight had not gone perfectly for Azula and if it was one thing she demanded it was perfection. She was perfect. That silly waterbender was going to learn that when it came to fighting Princess Azula you had better just surrender or you walked away with a burnt face.

Azula's rage was a living thing. Although Ty Lee and Mai knew it wasn't directed at them they backed away from her anyways. Azula breathed in and calmed herself back to her lethally cold self.

"That pathetic little waterbender gave this to you didn't she?" She asked Zuko.

"A peasant gave it to me." Zuko stated. It technically wasn't a lie, Katara was a peasant by Fire Nation standards. Just because he didn't call her that anymore didn't make it less true.

"One with the Avatar. I traced your movements back over the past few weeks brother. You showed a sudden interesting in navigation and travel from Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation after I mentioned Uncle being shipped out. Then you went hunting up blue prints of Fire Navy ships, and regulations for the number of troops and siege equipment on each. You were busy planning Uncle's escape. You gave that information to the Avatar the night I sent soldiers combing through the woods. That's why..." Azula grinned as she metaphorically went for the throat. "That's why you were humming a Water Tribe song when you came back."

She hadn't know if that was truely where the song Zuko had been humming for weeks came from, everything was a guess. He could have had perfectly logical explainations for each of the things she'd touched on. It was the sudden though of the song that was Azula's nail for Zuko's coffin. His face damned him the minute she mentioned it. His normally pale face lost all it's blood till he looked like a corpse, with his mouth hanging open and eye wide.

_I have you now._ She thought to herself. There was no way he could escape this fate. No Iroh to save him, no place to run, and he'd handed all the evidence to her on the silver platter of his face.

"Don't worry Zuzu." Azula told him in an almost sympathetic tone. "I'll let you keep your little bauble. It'll remind you what your little girlfriend looked like before I burn her to the point where you'll look like a work of art in comparison."

Something snapped in Zuko. He wasn't sure how he got out of the grip of the guards holding him but he was suddenly lunging at Azula's throat, having every intention of strangling her with his own flaming hands.

He was so close when Azula spun and her heel connected with his head knocking him unconscious in a single blow.

* * *

"I told you he'd bite back." Mai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Azula glared at the emotionless girl. She was not in the mood for this.

"Mai, you and Ty Lee are taking a squad and returning to the ship with Zuko."

"Aww but Azula I wanted to go with you to catch the Avatar." Ty Lee said. Her eyes got a far away look for a moment.

"You just want to see that stupid boomerang guy again." Mai stated.

Azula herded the two away from the troops a bit before hissing at them. "I need you two to go with Zuko so he doesn't get loose. We've already established that the average soldier is a pathetic weakling. I'm sure you two will be more then a match for him if he gets out of hand."

Ty Lee looked sad but nodded while Mai simply sighed

"I was hoping I'd get to watch you burn that water girl's face off." Mai said.

The two girls did as Azula asked though and loaded their mongoose dragons. Azula also picked out a squad and had them load up to.

She put the necklace back into her brother's pocket and stared at him till a couple of men came to load him onto a komodo rhino.

"If he causes any trouble at all," She told the small group. "Kill him."

Ty Lee blinked at the princess with wide eyes while Mai simply stared and flicked her mount's reins.

Azula watched till they were out of sight.

Replaying the incident in her mind made her mentally shuddered. Zuko had gotten to close for her comfort.

There was just one second where she thought she'd seen his flames spark blue.

Azula shook her thoughts away. Zuko didn't have the ability to make different colored flames, he was too emotional for it. So she didn't have to worry about his bending abilities getting better.

Even if they did get better she would still win a fight with him. She was perfect after all.

With that thought she turned to the rest of her troops and ordered them to move out.

* * *

Zuko came to slowly. The jostling of the rhino waking him up along with his throbbing head. He could feel the goose egg forming.

Looking out the corner of his eye he surveyed his situation. It wasn't looking good. Aside from Ty Lee and Mai there was ten other men. Five Dai Li and five royal guards who were the elite of the firebending community outside the royal family.

He mentally groaned for a moment. Why did the spirit always have to put him up against odds that were heavily against him?

Before he could start brooding and getting angry over his life and the cards he'd been dealt he felt something in his pocket. His iron clad wrists wouldn't allow his hands to check what it was but after a moment of drawing a mental picture Zuko realized it was Katara's necklace.

Azula would've moved out by now. Most likely following his own tracks to the Avatar's camp and then she'd follow their's. He growled to himself remembering what Azula said she'd do to Katara.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._ He mentally swore.

First he had to get himself out of his current situation though.

Thankfully none of the squad seem to think him an actual threat or they would've put him at the front of the line as opposed to the back. He just needed a good distraction to take attention off himself for a few moment while he made a break for the woods.

Borrowing an idea from Iroh's book, Zuko carefully started heating up his chains. He'd only get one chance at this. If it didn't work they'd make sure he couldn't firebend again.

Once the chains were red hot Zuko gave the rhino an apologetic look. "Sorry about this," he whispered before pressing the hot shackles into the animal's rear.

The rhino let out a cry and reared up, pulling the firebender who'd been leading him off his feet and dumping Zuko onto the ground. Zuko quickly rolled away to get out of the way for the rhino's whipping tail and stamping feet.

The enraged animals rampage kept the guards away from Zuko as he rolled to his feet and started running. He kept low as bits of earth and fire missed him by inches.

He just reached the tree line when an odd whistling noise reached his ears. He felt something puncture the cloth and skin on his right side. Pain radiated out as he kept running, not daring to look back to see who followed.

Mai straightened up from her throw as Ty Lee started to run past her. "Let him go." She stated.

Ty Lee stopped. "What? But...Azula..."

"He's not gonna get far Ty Lee. That throwing dagger was a special one."

Ty Lee blinked at her friend. She didn't realize that Mai had taken Azula's order about killing Zuko seriously. "Shouldn't we recover the body?"

Mai nodded. "Of course, but there's not reason to hurry. He'll leave a nice bloody trail right to his corpse."

Then Ty Lee saw it. It wasn't in Mai's body language, tone, or expression. Her aura though snapped with rage. Mai was internally raging at the fact that Zuko had favored a water tribe girl over herself. Mai, a fire nation noble, had lost the chance of Zuko's affections to a water tribe peasant.

Ty Lee mentally shuddered. The people around her were going mad.

* * *

Zuko ran until his wound forced him to stop. He could feel the blood running down his side and soaking his pants.

Years on the ship hunting the Avatar had taught Zuko many things. One of them was caring for various battle wounds.

Carefully he ripped the shirt around the wound away and took it off. It hurt and was difficult for the knife was still there. He couldn't see it but he could feel it with his fingers. He ripped the shirt into some bandages, he was surely gong to need them.

He'd have to take the dagger out, or he'd risk making the damage worse.

Using his own shirt to muffle any cries that might escape his mouth with one hand he carefully grabbed and yanked the dagger out with the other.

He didn't bother looking at the weapon yet. Instead he set about packing and bandaging the wound. He silently prayed to the spirits that the wound wasn't as bad as it felt.

Finally picking up the dagger though, he knew he was in graver trouble then he thought.

The dagger wasn't a normal one. The blade was barbed, meaning to inflict more damage going in and coming out then a normal throwing dagger would have. It explained why he was bleeding so heavily, he needed stitches.

There had to be a village somewhere in the area, but it would take time to find it and more time for him to heal up enough to travel.

Azula was just ahead of him after the Avatar and Katara though. If he went to find a village he wouldn't be able to save Katara.

Zuko wasn't aware that he was clenching Katara's necklace in his fist till he found himself staring at it.

He got up and started walking as fast as he could manage.

_Katara I'm coming, hold on._

Hours later though, it was all Zuko could do to put one foot in front of the other. It was dark and he could hear animals around but he kept walking, knowing that if he stopped he likely wouldn't get up again.

The makeshift bandages were red as well as the side of his pants although that was harder to see since they were black.

He was pretty sure he was following the right trail. He'd stumbled upon rhino tracks with a mongoose dragon mixed in them. He still clenched Katara's necklace in his right hand like a drowning man to a rope.

Zuko found himself staring down at his feet, he ordered the right one forward but it wouldn't move. He was so tired...

It didn't hurt to fall to the ground. Maybe he'd just lay there for a moment...just to catch his breath...he was having trouble with that.

Katara's necklace lay in the dirt near his fingers, he didn't remember letting it go. He tried to will his fingers to grab it but they wouldn't do as he asked.

Zuko suddenly felt unbearably sad. Not that he was dying but that Katara was going to. He hadn't been able to save her like he'd wanted to. He wouldn't get to try out kissing her again.

"Katara..." he whispered as his eyes closed.

* * *

_Katara..._

Katara snapped awake looking around frantically. She couldn't seem to breath and tears were running down her face. Only the fact that Sokka and the rest were standing in front of her kept her from screaming for Zuko.

"Katara are you alright?" Sokka asked with a look of fear on his face. His sister's face was as close to white as it could get, he fully expected her hair to follow at any second.

Katara nodded. Physically there was nothing wrong with her. She simply felt panicked and scared.

It took her a few moments but she manage to convince everyone that she was truely alright.

They went back to their beds, all worried about her but none able to think of any reason other then a bad dream she'd be so upset.

Once they were all in their bedrolls, Katara quietly got Zuko's dagger from her bag that was next to her. She'd managed to keep it hidden so far and had no interest in having anyone ask where she'd gotten it.

She hugged the sheathed blade to her and closed here eyes.

_Spirits, please keep Zuko safe. Please._

Katara openned her eyes again and found herself staring at a woman. Ancient eyes simply stared back in sympathy as steel colored hair seem to flow around her.

Then the water girl blinked and the woman vanished.


	9. Chapter 9: Brother's Pain

_**Chapter 9: Brother's Pain**_

_"I know I've got a face in me,_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You got a face on the inside too and_

_Your paranoia is probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody act like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can."_

From "Papercut" By Linkin Park

"...up."

Zuko's senses strained for a second. There was someone standing over him. He could feel they're gaze and could've sworn they spoke. He didn't care though, they couldn't do anything but hasten his end anyways.

"Get up."

_Man. Authoritive figure. _Zuko brain supplied from the voice. _Use to a people snapping to do whatever he wants. _

"Get up!"

With a grunt one gold eye cracked open to glare up. Zuko had every intention of telling this man to leave him to die in peace.

The man wore a long red robe and his hair was bound up in a tradition top knot like many fire nation men did after they reached a certain age. White shoulder length hair blended in well with his beard.

_He looks familiar...where have I seen him before?_

The man snorted in mild annoyance. "Prince of the Fire Nation you **will** get up!"

Zuko snorted right back. "Leave me alone...let a man die in peace."

"It's not your time to die yet Zuko." The man stated. "You lived though a temple coming down around your ears you can survive this."

The comment made it all click in Zuko's mind. Now he remembered where he'd seen the old man, or more correctly the old Avatar. He stared at Roku with a dumbfounded look.

Roku gave a long suffering sigh and grabbed the Prince's arm pulling the boy up with surprising strength.

"Come on now. You got a long way to go and not alot of time to get there."

Zuko frowned. "If I'm seeing you, I must be dead already."

Roku simply gave a grin. "When a mortal is close to death sometimes they can see spirits around them. Your not to die yet, you have things left to do here."

"But I won't make it. I can't run fast enough to make it before Azula kills everyone." Zuko hung his head hating that once again he wasn't good enough to manage things.

"You are the descendant of some of the greatest warriors and firebenders to ever live. You simply must remembe two basic things about firebending."

"What's that?" Zuko asked giving Roku a puzzled look.

"First, that firebending comes from emotions. Not only anger and rage, but all emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the fire."

Zuko nodded. "That's one."

Roku smiled. "Also remember, to breathe."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a breath.

When he openned his eyes he wasn't standing before the old Avatar. He was standing right where he had fallen. Looking down at his feet was Katara's necklace.

He bent and retrieved it from the dirt surprised that he felt no pain from his wounds. The blood was still sticky and he was almost positive he was still bleeding, but he felt nothing from it.

Instead he stared at Katara's necklace. There an odd feeling in his chest that seem to be wanting to explode out of him.

_Just breathe..._

Zuko swore someone was standing next to him whispering that but he couldn't hear anything but the wind.

Taking a breath Zuko closed his eyes and concentrated. He needed a way to get to Katara fast...

He remembered a firebending move he'd seen Azula do. She had roughly shot herself across the ground at an alarming speed. If he could keep that up long enough he might reach the group in time.

Pointing arms and feet behind him he concentrated on that odd feeling he got in his chest when thinking of Katara and pushed it outward.

Flames shot out and a startled Zuko flew forward faster then he had thought possible.

Unfortunately Zuko had forgotten that Azula had been in an open space while he was currently in a forest.

Tripping over a tree root, he landed face first into the forest floor.

He groaned as he sat up again. Blood was running down the scarred side of his face from a cut on his forehead.

"Maybe if I did that but put up a fire sheild in front of me..." He muttered to himself as he got up and tried again.

This time he started out slower and pulled some of the fire in front of him to burn away things in his path. Soon Zuko got the hang of it, but he needed more speed, which required hotter flames.

_Firebending comes from emotions._

The first lesson any firebender learned was restraint. Emotions were considered bad because they caused a lack of control, which caused fire to go wild.

It had never occured to Zuko that the firebending masters might not realize emotion was needed. Azula's drive and hunger for power were her biggest emotions, which played into her firebending. Zuko realized this now. It wasn't that Azula was without emotion, it was she was always in control of them.

Zuko had supressed his in an effort to control them. He'd locked every emotion he'd had away except those he'd been taught to use. He'd kept up a wall for years, now he had to tear it down.

_The stronger the emotion, the stronger the fire._

His fist tightened around a braided fishing line.

The flames around his snapped and crackled, their temperature started climbing.

* * *

Roku smiled quietly after the fireball that tore through the forest like a dragon on a rampage. "He will get there in time won't he?" He asked his companion. 

The woman brushed a lock of steel hair away from her face. "I don't see the future Roku you know that."

Roku kept his thoughts about that to himself. He knew she saw immediate futures sometimes. "If I may ask, why are you participating in this particular area?"

"Oh but Roku, I'm supposedly behind every major happening. Don't you know the legend?"

"Not all legends are true, and the true ones have a habit of vanishing into fantasy." The old Avatar stated.

The woman simply nodded and then turned as if to walk away.

"I simply wonder if your interfering to make up for past mistakes."

The woman stopped cold. For a moment she slouched and looked just as ancient as her eyes declared her to be. "My mistakes may stay in the past. It's the future that concerns me."

Roku simply stood looking thoughtful. "And what do you see?"

The woman looked back at him. "I see nothing." She stated flatly and walked off leaving Roku to ponder everything with a frown.

* * *

"Katara?" 

The water girl blinked at the hand waving in front of her face. "Hmm? Oh sorry Sokka I'm not done with your pants yet."

Sokka scowled. "Katara your not even mending my pants right now! You been hugging that dagger all since we got up this morning. Where did you get that thing? I don't remember seeing it before."

Mental curses ran through Katara's mind. She hadn't been able to concentrate all day, it was like she was in a fog. She'd been clinging to Zuko's dagger because she felt she had to. Even though carrying any kind of weapon aside from her water was not something she normally did.

"I got it from Mari." Katara stated quickly. Mari was out of hearing range talking to Iroh and Toph was off with Aang perfecting his earth bending skills. Sokka couldn't have picked a better time to question Katara about the knife.

"Why is Mari giving you weapons!? Your gonna hurt yourself with it unless you have proper training!"

"She just wanted me to have something in case I can't water bend for whatever reason." Katara told her brother. It was partically true, Zuko had made the comment about her having something besides water to defend herself with.

Before Sokka could question further Iroh came over.

"Ready for another bout there Sokka?" Iroh asked with a grin.

Iroh had offered to give Sokka some more pointers of being a warrior as well as more pratice against a fire bender. To date Sokka had yet to beat the old general in a duel.

"Sure, let me just grab my gear." Sokka answered. He mentally made a note to corner Mari and ask about given his sister a knife. It never occured that his sister could be lying but he wanted to know Mari's exact reasons for giving that blade to her.

Katara started to breath a sigh of relief as Sokka walked away.

"Now, if might ask young water bender. What are you doing with my nephew's dagger?"

Katara looked at Iroh in alarm. The old man simply stood patiently waiting with one eyebrow raised. He didn't look angry about her having the dagger, he looked more curious and hopeful then anything.

"Are you sure Iroh? I'm sure there's plenty of daggers that look like this one out there."

Iroh's lip twitched mischieviously. He heard Sokka coming back towards them. "We'll discuss this later without unwanted ears."

"Who's got unwanted ears?" Sokka asked pulling on his own self consciously.

"Come along young warrior." Iroh said quickly pulling the boy away from his sister and his questions.

Katara sent a grateful smile to Iroh as they walked off. Shaking her head in vain hope to clear it she stood up and tucked the dagger into her obi where it was almost completely hidden.

"What was your brother screaming about?" Mari asked while she was sorting through their supplies.

"Oh nothing important." Katara stated, hoping Sokka would forget about the knife and not question Mari about it.

The black haired girl made an annoyed sound. "We're starting to run low on supplies. Have to find a market in the next couple days or we'll be going without some meals."

Katara nodded. "We should be nearing an Earth Kingdom fort soon so there should be some villages around."

"I'll keep that in mind when we conquer this area."

Mari and Katara wiped around. Azula sat on her mongoose dragon grinning evilly.

"A water bending fool and a useless traitor. Where's the rest of your little crew?" Azula asked.

"We're not telling you anything." Katara snapped.

"I got something to tell you Azula." Mari said with a smug look on her face.

"I'm not interested in your pleas for mercy freak." Azula stated with contempt.

Mari ignored her and started sucking in a large breath. Bigger then Katara had thought possible. Then Mari held the breath a moment as the enemy started advancing toward them. She nudged Katara and clapped her hands over her ears, Katara took the hint and did the same.

Azula blinked in confusion. "What are you..."

The scream from Mari's mouth brought the firebenders and Dai Li to their knees. The men ripped off helms and hats trying to plug their ears against the horrible noise. Azula was also on the ground covering her ears in pain. She wondered for a moment if her ears would simply explode.

* * *

Mari's scream reached other ears as well. 

"What is that noise?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"Mari's latest move." Iroh replied in concern. "Azula has probably caught up with us."

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he spun on his heel and took off back toward the camp.

Aang and Toph had already been heading back to camp when they heard the scream.

"Katara!" Aang said in concern as he took off into the air.

Toph growled a bit. "They started a fight without me! How rude!" With an angry stomp the earth rose up and propelled her forward.

All was in chaos when they reached their camp site. Mari's scream had kicked up a lot of dust hiding everyone from each other's sight. They could hear Appa roaring, men screaming, Momo chattering, metal striking metal, and faintly there was the snap of a whip.

Sokka looked about deperately for his sister. "Katara!" He yelled. If Katara could hear him over the commotion he'd be lucky.

"She won't hear you, we'll have to find her." Iroh stated. Then the two plunged into the fray.

Aang and Toph arrived from another direction. The sight was the same save for the added sound of Sokka yelling for Katara and occasionally choking on the dust that was flying everywhere.

"Guys!" Aang yelled and reached out to settle the dust cloud.

Toph suddenly reached out and grabbed his shirt, yanking him to the side as a rock hand shot out of the dust.

"There's alot of them. Dai Li and firebenders. If your clear the dust we'll be at a disadvantage" She stated.

"Where is everyone?" Aang asked.

Toph concentrated as blast of fire shot out of the dust. It missed her but made Aang jump.

"Iroh and Sokka are to the left. Mari is to the right of us some. Katara is on the far side of the camp."

Aang smiled. "Great! I can fly over the fight and..."

Before he could finish his sentence a stone hand shot out of grabbed his mantle. Startled Aang lost his grip on his staff and was pulled into the fight.

With a gung-ho cry Toph charged into the fight to find her friends.

* * *

Katara knocked out another soldier and looked about. She'd lost track of Mari in the dust and had lost her sense of direction. She could faintly hear someone yelling for her but she couldn't tell who it was. 

A bolt of lightning shot past her making Katara duck. The thunder rang in her ears as she looked up at Azula.

Katara straightened up slowly not taking her eyes off Azula.

"I must remember to take a lock of your hair back for Zuko to cry over." Azula stated. "It'll give him a little something to look forward to after his execution."

Katara paled. "Your going to let your brother be executed?"

Azula laughed. "Let him be? I'm been trying to get him out of the succession line for years. I had hoped that him being banished for the rest of his life would cause him to just end it all. He's proven to be alot more stubborn then I thought."

Katara snapped a whip at Azula's face in anger. "Zuko is a person and your brother! Not an enemy!" She yelled.

Azula sneered. "People are tools or opponents to crush. It's the way things are in any society. Look at your own people. Women are nothing but servents and objects to own."

Katara shot out a series of icy daggers from her water pouch. Azula melted them all away with a wall of flames and kept advancing.

Finally Azula decided it was time for the game to stop and shot a powerful blast at Katara. While she used her water to shield herself from it she was knocked back into a tree.

The water girl groaned as Azula pulled her up to her knees by her hair. Her back had struck the tree full force, meaning that her water pouch on her back was empty.

"All out of water. What are you going to do now?" Azula sneer as she pulled her arm back, intending to punch Katara in the face while she unleashed her blast.

Katara's finger brushed something cool and hard in her obi.

_"It'll give you something besides just your water to defend yourself with."_

Katara pulled the dagger out of her obi and with the point facing out pushed herself up and forward with all her strength.

She felt a jerk but she held on and kept pushing. Warm liquid covered her hands and she heard Azula scream in her ear.

Katara openned eyes she hadn't been aware she'd closed and stared at the Fire Nation princess.

Azula had seen the flash of metal and had started to pull away. This had manage to keep the knife from digging into her chest.

Her hands covered her face as pain seem burn through it. By the spirits it hurt!f

Pulling her hands away Azula could see them covered in blood. Her own blood. She could've swore someone was whispering in her ear.

_"You will know your brother's pain."_

Azula glared murder at Katara. A fresh gouge cut horribly across her face. Katara could tell that without a water bender healing it, it would never heal cleanly and would likely forever leave a scar.

The impact on Azula was obvious. Her face twisted in rage and the fires in her hands lost their blue hue as they burned uncontrolled. Azula's control forgotten in the face of being forever scarred and never perfect again.

"I'm going to rip your apart for this!" Azula screamed at her. She pulled a fist back intending to blast this impudent peasant to pieces

Before Azula could act a distant roar reached her ears. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

Katara too started looking about for the strange sound. It was getting louder. She looked at Azula in confusion to see the girl staring past Katara with a look of horror on her bloodied face.

The roar reached a deafing level. Katara turned around to see what Azula was staring at.

There was a blur of white as something hot shot past Katara and descended on Azula like a dragon from the sky.

Azula barely got a shield up in front of herself. She was knocked down and mildly burned in spots from the blast. Shaking her head, she glared up into eyes the same color as her own.

"Get away from Katara!" Zuko snarled at his sister, his fists burning bright white.


	10. Chapter 10: Yin to Yang

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. Life has been kicking my arse recently.

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 10: Yin to Yang**_

_"__All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears."_

From the song "Memories" by Within Temptation

Azula glared at Zuko with one eye. Her other currently was gummed shut from blood. "If you think your some powerful bender for having some fancy colored fire then your gravely mistaken Zuzu. It's certainly not going to save you!" With that she started her assault.

Zuko couldn't help but think of all the fights they had done before. It had always seemed like Zuko was working hard to land a blow while Azula defended effortlessly. For whatever reason however he felt like Azula was slower and had to work more then him this time. For each blow she tried to land he had a counter, each counter she managed he had a defense against. He felt detached from the entire affair, almost like someone else was moving his body for him. He mentally creditted his detachment to not wanting to kill his sister. He might hate her with every fiber of his being, but she was still his sister. She had the same blood as his uncle, as his mother, as himself. Part of him felt there was a chance for her to redeem herself.

Finally his open hand slapped across Azula's face. She strumbled back in pain from the combined wounds now on her face only to trip over the unconscious form of one of her troops. Her back was to the trees and she was at Zuko's mercy now.

"Leave...now!" He snarled at her.

Even as he said it he knew his sister needed more convincing. She wasn't about to admit defeat at his hands in any way. _I need something that will make her retreat, think quick the other's could be dying._

Almost like they had a mind of their own one arm shot out one way and his other arm another way. Before he even realized what he'd been doing the tree right behind Azula burst into flame and she stared at him. Thunder rang in everyone's ears and Azula finally gave into her animal instincts of self preservation and fled.

Zuko stood staring at the tree. He couldn't believe he'd actually done it! He'd manage to shoot lightning!

On the heels of victory however came pain, and Zuko collapsed into the dirt.

"Zuko!" He heard someone yell.

_No! Stay awake! Get up! Katara might need help!_ He told himself. He could still hear fighting. Katara might be injured or fighting for her life.

Soft hands rolled him over and he looked up to see Katara looking down at him. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Zuko! Stay awake! You have to stay awake you hear me!?"

Quite suddenly Zuko remembered that he'd been dying earlier. Apparently his fight with Azula had pushed him to far. He found he didn't have a problem with that.

Katara obviously did have a problem with it though.

"It's ok..." He manage to wheeze out. He was starting to have trouble seeing. "I got here in time...I saved you." One hand found the strength to brush away some tears that were pouring down her face.

Katara grabbed his hand and hugged it to her face. "Yes you saved me. I'm ok. Now we'll make sure your ok."

That odd feeling was in his chest again, wanting to explode outward. He blinked in mild surprise. Everything suddenly seemed very clear to him even if his vision wasn't. "Katara...I..."

Whatever he'd been about to say was lost in a sudden sigh. His hand dropped from Katara's grip.

"Zuko? No...Zuko wake up!" She said shaking him some. He wasn't responding.

Panick started to swell. Katara looked around but the dust hadn't finished settling due to the airbending of Mari and Aang. She could also still hear fighting. She needed water though, now!

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Someone please!" She hugged the dying prince to her for a moment before she started searching for his wounds. Her speech became limited to a mantra of no's and please-don't-go's.

* * *

Somewhere in the fight Aang knocked out yet another attacker. He swore he heard someone screaming for help but couldn't hear over the ruckus of the fight. Surely there couldn't be many more troops.

Aang swung around to attack whoever was standing behind him. His determination to win out against his opponent turned into shock as his hand passed right through the woman.

She cocked one eyebrow at him making him back up away from her.

_She's...a spirit?_

The steel haired woman gave a grin and a wink, then her face crumpled into a look of concern.

_Your friends need you Aang. The enemy is crawling away._

Then Aang blinked and she was gone.

Looking around Aang debated for a moment if he should trust the spirit. Something in him told her she was an ally though.

Clearing the dust showed her to be correct. Few enemies were left and those still standing were on the run. Toph and Mari were chasing them off, the two apparently having found each other in the dust.

Iroh stood near Sokka looking about for more himself. Sokka looked about and suddenly went as pale as Aang had ever seen the teen get.

"Katara!?" He screamed in horror.

Aang looked over and saw the water girl. There was blood everywhere around her where she'd fallen. Aang felt like the world suddenly went very still and pain was stabbing at him.

Katara looked up from her spot causing a huge burst of relief to the airbender. She'd pressed her head to Zuko's chest in an attempt to listen to his heartbeat. It was there but very weak. "Sokka! Get me some water!" She ordered.

Sokka and Aang had been running over. Sokka stopped at his sister's request. "What?"

"Water Sokka!" She yelled. "Hurry! He's almost gone!"

Looking down and seeing Zuko made Sokka sneer.

Katara could see the argument forming in her brother's mind. "Please don't start Sokka, he saved my life. We have to help him."

Sokka blinked at her then at the prince. Finally he gave a grudging nod and ran over to their ransacked supplies for water.

Iroh had seen his nephew on the ground and come over with some towels and bandages. While he was hoping for the best he'd seen enough battle wounds to know that Zuko's was deadly.

"Aang please go get Toph and Mari." He stated. "We'll need to move and they will be most helpful."

Katara looked at Iroh in shock. "We can't move him Iroh. It might worsen his condition!"

"If we do not move Azula will come back with more troops and finish us all for sure." Iroh informed her calmly. Although she could see in his eyes that he did not like the thought anymore then she did.

Sokka came back with the water and Katara got to work. She was already exhausted but hopefully she would be able to stabilize Zuko before they had to move him.

_Please don't die Zuko. _

* * *

He wasn't sure where he was. This wasn't his world that was for sure, but he'd never heard of the spirit world described as...well nothing.

There was earth under his feet. Dry, hard, cracked, and ash colored. He guessed he would've been able to see for miles around if there wasn't this fog around. It was gray and looked thick enough for a man to stick a sword into.

He walked for awhile, thinking to find high ground so he could see where he was. It felt like hours before he finally gave up.

"Hello?" Zuko called out unconsciously rubbing his arms against a chill. "Uncle? Mari? Katara? Anyone?" He whispered.

"They can't hear you."

He looked behind him. Seeing no one he moved around looking in all directions. "Who's there?"

Silence greeted him now, making him uneasy. "Show yourself coward!" He yelled taking a stance in case they proved hostile when they came out of the fog.

He felt something tap the top of his head and looked up.

"Boo." She said, her steel colored hair hanging around like a curtain. It was the eyes though that made Zuko jerk back and stare. He'd heard of people having two eye colors but this woman somehow had four. Her left was grey and green while her right was amber and blue. The whole impact of her eyes made him uncomfortable so he did his best to look elsewhere.

The woman flipped over and landed easily on her feet. "Well here I am. What are you going to do? Burn me to a crisp perhaps?"

"Your going to answer some questions for me." He ordered.

The woman cocked an amused brow at him and grinned. "If I don't?"

Zuko shot a fist forward. He intended to simply shoot a bit of flame past her to show he was a threat. When nothing happened he blinked in confusion and tried again. Still nothing.

The woman laughed. "Hard to be a scary firebender without your bending isn't it?"

"I don't need bending." Zuko snapped and grabbed at the woman. He was shocked when she moved and neatly flipped him over so he was on his back.

She grinned as she looked down at him. "Finished yet? Or would you like to go a few more rounds?"

Zuko glared at her and got up. If the woman was just going to torment him then he'd just find someone else to tell him what was going on.

"There's no one else here." She said as he turned his back to her. "At least no one you can actually talk to aside from myself."

"Where exactly is here?" Zuko asked in an annoyed tone.

The woman seemed to ponder his question a moment before answering. "If the physical and spiritual worlds are a coin, you'd be on the side."

"Which side?"

"The side. A coin has three sides to it despite what folks think. You have the two sides everyone sees and then the side that connects the two that everyone forgets and doesn't see."

Zuko frowned. "So...I'm in between the spirit and physical realms?"

"Yes."

"What am I doing here?"

The woman was walking about and quite suddenly was walking upwards. Zuko shook his head to clear it but when he openned his eyes she was standing upside down in front of him again, this time her face was level with his. "Where else would you go?" She asked. "You not quite dead yet although your physical body is slipping that way. You have people working to keep you there so you can't go to the spirit world yet."

Zuko mentally cursed. Katara and the rest should be fleeing not trying to revive him.

"Don't worry your royal head there. Iroh made it a point to have everyone move. Really smart one Mr. Iroh, I'm glad I managed to convince him to go home."

Zuko blinked at the woman. She'd dropped down again and was now lazing on the ground. "You know my uncle?"

"I've met him." She stated. "I wouldn't say I know him all that well though."

"But...you know he's my uncle." This woman was confusing Zuko to no end.

"Yes, and I know you Zuko. Just like I know alot of other people in the worlds."

Zuko kept attempting to puzzle out who she was but finally gave up. "Who are you?" He asked with mild annoyance.

The woman sat up straight and frowned. "Once my name was Sen. People have forgotten my name though. I'm commonly referred to as Sagakou now."

* * *

Katara tucked the blanket around Zuko in a motherly gesture. He was stable but still very pale and he hadn't regained consciousness in the days since the attack. Katara fretted over it. It was bad enough she'd been unable to heal him through her water bending due to exhaustion when he'd needed her most. She hoped healing him later had helped.

"He'll be ok." Toph told her. "Iroh was telling me he's a fighter, he'll be back to his princey self in no time." Although there was an attempted good cheer to her tone Katara knew it was forced.

Mari was sitting with them, looking miserable. Katara had a feeling Mari was kicking herself for her last words to Zuko being an argument. The grey eyed girl grinned a bit at Toph's statement. "He is just that stubborn you know."

"Yes, that he definately is." Katara said looking down at her patient. Some of his hair was hanging in his face but she had to resist the urge to brush it away. It had gotten longer over the time since she'd fought him in Ba Sing Se and he'd surely have to pull it into a topknot again to keep it out of his face. She found she rather liked it hanging free and wild looking though. Quickly she forced her mind off the track of Zuko's looks. Bad enough she kept wanting to find reasons to check his bandages so she could get another look at his naked chest. Her mind was certainly drifting in scandalous ways these days.

Sokka came walking over from the fire. He had a bowl of soup for Katara. Since she was refusing to move from Zuko's side Iroh had taken over her cooking duties. Thankfully Iroh was decent enough at it.

"Would you two mind if I talked to Katara alone a minute?" He asked as he handed his sister the bowl.

Mari looked about to argue when Toph kicked her gently. Toph had been around long enough to feel a sibling battle brewing. From the vibrations Katara was radiating around Zuko she also had a guess of what Sokka wanted to talk to his sister about. She was however understanding that Mari did not want to leave her friend.

The airbending girl grumbled but walked off with Toph.

"Katara I want to know what's going on." Sokka stated plainly. "You've been acting weird for awhile now, since Ba Sing Se. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Katara replied.

Sokka gave his sister a look that stated his disbelief. "What did he do to you in that cave Katara? I'm your brother and I'm suppose to protect you but I can't do anything if you won't talk to me." Sokka's imagination had run away with him a number of times over what Zuko could've done to his little sister. One of the reasons he'd clubbed the firebender so at the river that one time.

"Sokka he didn't do anything to me. We just talked and..." Katara stopped a minute thinking of who she was talking to. Sokka might be accepting Mari slowly, though the two still fought like cats and dogs at times. He might be friendly with Iroh who was impossible to hate. Zuko however was another story, Sokka had plenty of reasons aside from his prejudices to hate Zuko. Not the least of which was linked with the fact that Zuko and him seemed evenly matched as warriors.

Her brother stood with arms crossed glaring at her. "And?" He prompted.

"And he's not that bad." Katara said quietly.

"NOT THAT BAD!?" Sokka yelled at her. His calm dissolving into nothing from Katara's words. "Katara it's Zuko for crying out loud! He tied you to a tree! He used mom's necklace against us! He kicked your butt at the Spirit Oasis!"

"Hey I kicked his right back later." Katara said with injured pride.

"That's my point!"

Katara sighed. She knew her brother was just worried about her but she needed him to understand that Zuko wasn't the enemy. "What about all the good he's done?" She asked.

Sokka openned his mouth to say Zuko had never done anything good but stopped.

"I'm not asking you to be his best friend Sokka. I'm asking you to trust my judgement. There's good in Zuko, I've seen it."

Sokka grumbled. "Fine, but he does anything funny I will be introducing his head to my club again."

Katara gave him a huge smile and hugged him. "Thank you Sokka! I promise you won't regret this!"

The water warrior couldn't help but cringe though when Katara brushed the hair off Zuko's forehead. He wasn't sure but he thought his sister might be falling for Zuko, and he really did not like this idea.

To say Zuko was confused would have been a drastic understatement.

"Why is the spirit of balance sitting here between the worlds?"

Sen cocked an eyebrow at him. "Because it's between the worlds. You have to pass it to get to either one you know."

Zuko scowled. "I thought spirits were tied to one world or the other unless it the solstice?"

"Correct."

"But you can run between worlds as you please?"

"In a way yes."

It took all Zuko's self control not to rip his hair out, the blasted woman wasn't explaining anything. In fact now that he thought of it why did he care at all. "Well that's nice." He forced out. He certainly didn't want to offend a spirit. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a way out of here."

"It helps to know where you want to go first."

"I'm going home." Zuko stated.

"What and where is home then?"

Zuko openned his mouth but stopped.

Sen simply stood staring at him with her strange eyes. "Do you even know?"

Silence fell and stood there as Zuko puzzled over the question.

"Once..." Sen started then stopped looking unsure for a moment. "Once I had a home and a family. I had it taken away though and nothing I did for people would earn it back." She told him. Quite suddenly she seemed so old.

"Why didn't you just take it back? You could've fought and taken your home on your own terms."

"I don't know Prince Zuko. Why don't you?"

Zuko blinked at Sen. "Sorry?"

"You were thrown out of your home and your place in society. Why don't you just fight and get it back on your own terms instead of your father's terms?"

Zuko said nothing and stared at the dirt. Sen eventually sighed and with a gentle hand on his chin made him look at her.

"It is so much easier to be forced into a destiny someone else has made for you, then to go finding your own isn't it?"

Zuko was once again unnerved by her. She didn't act like a spirit, she made him think more of a real person. "Who...or what...exactly are you?" He asked in confusion.

Sen frowned and looked like she was attempting to figure out a thorny problem. "Does the Fire Nation still happen to teach about yin and yang?"

Zuko frowned at the odd question. "Yes."

Sen smiled a bit. "What is it exactly?"

"A yin yang? It's a balance concept. For every cosmic force there is an equal and opposite."

"So for instance fire and water are equal and opposites?"

Zuko scowled which was the natural reaction of any person from the Fire Nation these day when someone tried to state that fire was not superior.

"Then may I ask your highness. If the Avatar is Yin...who's the Yang?"

"What? The Avatar doesn't have an equal or opposite."

Sen simply gave a mischievious grin. "That people remember."

Zuko openned his mouth to correct her only to blink and find Sen no longer there.

"Oh Zuko." Sen's voice sang out from the fog. "Your much prettier without that scar on your heart. Now that it's healed are you going to let people in?"

Looking up thinking Sen might be hanging above again Zuko blinked at the stars in the sky.

_Stars?_ He thought to himself. He hadn't even seen a sky the last time he'd looked up.

Slowly Zuko came to realize he wasn't standing anymore. He was laying down with a blanket wrapped around him. There was an arm laying on top of him with someone's hand over his heart.

Turning his head Zuko found Katara laying at his side. The darkness around her closed eyes told him she'd gone awhile without sleep and had finally lost the fight against it.

_Has she...been at my side the whole time?_

Reaching out he wrapped one arm around Katara and pulled her closer. She mumbled a bit in her sleep and snuggled into him for warmth.

With a small, tired smile Zuko pulled the blanket around her too. He was pretty sure that brother of hers would be screaming in the morning but he didn't care right now. He would take a thousand beatings from that club of Sokka's for the peace he was feeling right now with Katara dreaming in his arms.

"Mmm?" Katara blinked open sleepy eyes. Part of her mind processed that she'd fallen asleep uncomfortably but was now rather cozy. The other part just wanted to go back to the nice dream she was having.

"Shhh." Zuko said and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Sleep."

Katara smiled and snuggled in more. Her exhaustion clouding over anything else other then that Zuko was ok. That was enough for her. She felt Zuko rest his head on top of her and soon both benders were off dreaming.

Someone else however wasn't dreaming despite his wishes.

Aang had heard movement by Zuko and had looked up. He'd been about to go yell at Zuko to take his hands off Katara when she'd woken up. Now he simply stared at the two snuggled under a blanket. Zuko looked oddly at peace, which Aang had never seen, while Katara had a small smile on her face.

Tears spilled over and ran down Aang's face, the pain in his chest made him want to rip out his heart so he'd never feel it again.

As much as he wanted Katara it occured to him that she was just what Zuko needed. They would be like the Yin-Yang.

The thought however didn't make him any less miserable and certainly wasn't a balm for his broken heart.

He really was alone.


	11. Chapter 11: Family

_**Chapter 11: Family**_

_"__I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone"_

From the song "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl

While he had regained consciousness Zuko was still very weak. A fact that he disliked but was natural due to all the blood he'd lost. The fact that he and Katara woke up long before Sokka kept the club away from his head.

What surprised Zuko the most though was the Avatar's reaction, or rather his lack of one.

He was pondering this one day when Mari came over. She'd been avoiding him for a couple days since he'd woken up.

"Sooo..." She said in a nervous tone. "How are you feeling there?"

"Like I got hit with a throwing knife and almost died." He stated.

Mari cringed a bit. She had been intending to say she was sorry for hitting him and yelling at him before. He obviously wasn't going to make it easy though.

Zuko sighed a bit. "My I ask a question Mari?" When she nodded he continued. "Where do you call home?"

Mari gave Zuko a look that declared she thought him weird. "Well I guess here."

"Here?"

"Yeah. I don't mean the camp site or the woods Zuko. I mean I'm at home with Aang and the rest of the gang. Out of the lot the only ones who have an actual physical home to return to would be Sokka and Katara. Home is a feeling to though. It's feeling safe, accepted, and loved." She told him.

Zuko sat there quiet for a moment until Mari cleared her throat.

"I know we didn't exactly part on the best of terms last time..." She started.

"It's ok. We both said things we didn't mean."

"Still...for what it's worth. I think your mother would be proud of you." Mari said with a small smile.

Zuko simply nodded.

* * *

The fire prince decided a few hours later that if Mari could swallow her pride and apologize to him he could do the same thing to one he'd wronged. 

"Uncle, could I talk to you a second." He asked. Katara had made sure everyone knew Zuko was not allowed to move from his spot in camp. Due to that whenever Zuko wanted something or wanted to talk to someone he had to ask. It was a humbling experience to have to depend on everyone else. Zuko didn't like it but he figured bleeding to death again would be much worse.

Iroh had not spoken to Zuko once the whole time he'd been here. While Katara had tried to reassure him that his uncle had been just as worried about Zuko as she had there was still a wall of distrust and hurt between them. Zuko did not wish for the wall to stay there and knew since he'd been the one who wronged his uncle he'd have to be the one to speak first in order for the wall to come down.

"What is it you wish to speak of Zuko?" Iroh asked in a neutral tone as he sat down.

For a moment Zuko almost lost his nerve. What if Iroh didn't accept his apology? What if Iroh continued to hate him?

"I...I wanted to apologize..." Zuko said shame-faced.

"For what Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"For..." Zuko was stumped. Simply apologizing for turning his back on Iroh in Ba Sing Se didn't seem to cover everything. "Everything?" He finished with an uncertain tone.

Iroh cocked an eyebrow at Zuko making him think of Sen for a moment.

"You've been trying to help me since as far back as I can remember. When I was banished you came with me, you gave me counsel over the years, you have always stood by me even when you thought I was making a mistake..." Zuko sighed. Now that he was putting everything into words it all seemed to sound so stupid. He was making a huge fool of himself. "...After everything you did for me I turned my back on you...and I...I'm sorry."

His uncle still sat looking at him. Zuko cursed himself, of course his feeble apology wasn't enough. His uncle would never forgive him for such...

Suddenly Iroh shifted forward and wrapped his arms around Zuko. "I have always thought of you as a son Zuko. I hope that I act more like a true father in forgiving you no matter the transgression." Iroh said with a smile. There was tears in the old man's eyes.

For once Zuko accepted the hug and gave his uncle one of his own. He remembered Mari's words from earlier. _Safe, accepted, and loved. _Three emotions his uncle definately made him feel.

* * *

"I'm glad you patched everything up with your uncle and Mari." Katara whispered to him later. 

It had become something of a nightly ritual for them. After everyone was asleep they would sit up and talk in whispers for a time while staring up at the sky. It kept them from having to deal with Sokka's big brother attitude which neither of them was looking forward to when he finally figured things out, at least until Zuko was well enough to defend himself.

"Me too." Zuko said. "I've never missed him so much."

Katara gave him a grin. "It's like the saying goes. You don't know what you have until it's gone."

After a moment of silent Zuko asked something that had been puzzling him for a long time. "What do we have?"

"Hmm?"

"Us. You and me. What do we have?"

"We're friends." Katara answered rolling over so she could look down and see his face. She liked looking at that face. Most people probably didn't like to look at him because of his scar, but Katara honestly couldn't imagine him without it. His scar was as much a part of him as his bending.

"A Water Tribe and Fire Nation friendship..." He said in a disbelieving tone.

Katara smiled. "I know, so shocking!"

She's expected Zuko to grin a bit at the joke. Katara was surprised that he looked wistful. "So...we're just friends?"

Katara wanted to frown at him. Was he trying to tell her something? He was staring at her with a look that made her feel like some kind of sought after prize.

Zuko raised his hand and brushed two fingers across her bottom lip. Katara felt as like her heart was trying to jump out of her chest it was pounding so hard. She could feel his breath on her face.

The sudden grinding noise of stone on stone caused Katara to jerk up out of Zuko's hand. Toph stuck her head out of her earth tent with wide eyes.

"Guy's someone's coming!"

Katara jumped up as the rest started shaking off sleep. Zuko made to rise as well but Katara pushed at him to get back down. "Firebenders?" He asked.

"I...I think so." Toph answered.

"Think so?" Mari asked. "Why only think so?"

Toph scowled. "A few of them are walking kind of funny. Like they're not use to the armor."

"New recruits maybe." Iroh stated.

"Why would Azula send new recruits after us?" Sokka asked.

"Here they come." Aang said raising his staff.

For a second the soldiers just stared at the group they had come upon in the woods. No one moved a muscle on either side. Then a firebender stepped forward. "Avatar..."

Aang wiped around and the bender was blown back.

Another one put up his hands in front of Toph. "Wait..."

Toph didn't wait though and brought two sheets of rock up to cage her opponent.

Sokka blinked at the enemy in confusion. "Either these guys are really new, or they're trying to talk to us." He said to Momo who was perched on his shoulder.

One of the masked firebenders stepped toward Katara and Zuko. Katara pushed her watery attack at him only to have the man drop into a familiar stance. The water stopped in midair and weaved back and forth.

"Still wanting to fight there Katara?" Came a voice from the metal mask. Katara's eyes went wide and the water dropped to the ground.

Aang meanwhile was having some trouble with his newest masked opponent. The man kept his hands behind his back and was ducking and dodging. Finally the man seem to growl at the airbender. "Widen your stance!" He barked.

Aang froze in middle of his attack. "Jeong Jeong?'

His moment of hesitation left him open and Aang's feet were kicked out from under him causing him to land hard on his rear.

A hand reached up and removed the plate from his face showing the Deserter's face.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong." Iroh said stepping over. "You gave all of us a fright."

Jeong Jeong gave bow. "General Iroh. It is good to see you again."

Iroh gave a hearty laugh as he looked about. Katara was scolding Zuko for trying to stand although she was supporting him currently, Sokka was explaining to Toph and Mari that the firebenders weren't enemies after all, while Aang was blinking about with a bewildered look on his face.

Another 'firebender' came over. His shoulder length white hair was tied back and his lighter blue eyes seemed icy to Iroh.

"Good to see you again Master Pakku." Aang said with a bow.

The elder waterbender smiled and returned the bow. "Always a pleasure Avatar. I hope you've been working on your waterbending."

"Katara was saying there wasn't anything more she could teach me." Aang informed.

Pakku looked over in Katara's direction where she was helping Zuko walk over to them. While Pakku and Katara had never had the best relationship Aang had thought they had worked out their differences. Now however Pakku had a familiar prejudice look on his face.

"We'll be moving out soon to take you back to our base Avatar." Jeong Jeong told him.

"Base?" Zuko asked having finally made it over.

Jeong Jeong nodded. "Allies of the Avatar have been gathering for some time now not to far from here."

"There's no need to go spilling all our secrets." Pakku remarked to Jeong Jeong with a sneer.

The fire and water benders glared at each other, everyone could feel tension in the air.

"Why don't we get going," Katara interjected. "We do have an injured man with us who needs his rest as soon as possible."

Jeong Jeong gave a stiff bow and turned on his heel to lead the way.

"I'll help Zuko along." Iroh told Katara as they started to move.

"I'm perfectly capable of..."

"I can walk." Zuko said and stood up. It hurt and he was stiff but he had also picked up on Pakku's hateful glaring as Iroh had. Katara obviously hadn't but Zuko wasn't about to place her in contest with any of her people over him.

He didn't say anything as he walked carefully with his uncle hovering over him. He could almost hear Katara's mind asking what she'd done wrong. _I'll talk to her about it later and explain everything. _

They thankfully hadn't had far to walk. Soon everyone stood on the edge of the nearby mountain looking down at the 'base' as Jeong Jeong had called it.

In a valley with a wide field there sat really four camps. As one studied they could see the markings of the four nations. The Water Tribes and Earth kingdom were relatively close together and a much smaller camp was near them yet still seperate. The smaller camp had no flag at all. Still another medium sized camp was a little further away flying the flag of the Fire Nation. The three camps made a semi circle before the Fire Nation and in the middle was another bigger tent that stood alone.

No one said a word as they all started down the mountain to the camp. Bellies starting to growl at the smell of food.

Mari however did not move. She stood staring down at the camp with apprehension. Having been a victime of hate for so long she could read very clearly the message the camps made.

Toph stopped realizing that Mari wasn't moving. "Mari aren't you coming?" She asked.

The airbender sat quiet for a moment. "What do you feel Toph?"

Toph frowned. Being unable to see she had little idea of the picture the camp painted. She could however feel the atmosphere alot better then the rest. She had been hoping she would be wrong. "Well...I..."

"This isn't a camp of people fighting for a common goal. This is a camp of people waiting for a reason to explode at each other. How are we suppose to beat an enemy when we're looking over our own shoulders?"

"But Aang is here now." Toph pointed out in an attempt at looking on the bright side. "Maybe they'll all band together now that the Avatar is here to guide them."

Mari bit her lip in concern. "I hope so Toph. I really hope so."

* * *

When the group neared the camps they were split up. Jeong Jeong told Iroh, Zuko, and Mari that they should come with him while Pakku asked for the rest to follow. 

"There are people who will be wanting to see all of you." Jeong Jeong stated in a matter of fact tone.

As Aang and the rest walked Katara slunk into her own thoughts. At the arrival of others Zuko had suddenly turned cold on her and she didn't understand why.

A sudden gasp from behind her made Katara look up. They were standing before a richly made tent. It wasn't large but something about it screamed wealth.

Pakku asked them to wait and stepped into the tent.

Katara turned to see Toph looking apprehensive. "Toph what's the matter?"

Toph started to answer when the tent flap was pulled back and Pakku stepped out with Toph's father.

Lao Bei Fong looked furiously at the Avatar. "YOU!" He snapped. "How dare you take my daughter from me you little..."

"DAD!" Toph yelled at him.

Lao blinked at Toph in surprise. He'd never had his daughter yell back at him even when she had been disagreeing with him.

Toph looked at her friends. "I'm sorry guys but me and my dad need to have a talk. I'll see you later ok?"

All three looked at her quizzically but nodded as Toph earthbended her still sputtering father back into his tent and followed.

Pakku looked back at the three. "We'll be moving on now."

Sokka couldn't contain himself anymore. "How did you guys all come here? What's going on?"

"I think you'll be better off getting the details from your father Sokka." Pakku told him.

"Dad's here!?" Sokka yelled in excitement and started looking about.

"If I guess right he'll be in with King Bumi."

"Bumi?" Aang said happily.

When they reached the tent Pakku didn't bother restraining any of them. The two siblings almost jumped on their father although Sokka made it a point to step back so Katara could get her chance to hold onto him. As he'd done when they'd first seen each other again. Katara of course was blubbering like a baby in his opinion.

Aang of course hugged Bumi and started asking how the King escaped captivity when he noticed there was one other person in the tent. The man was as ancient looking as Bumi and wore a Fire Sage's robe. He was staring at Aang like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Aang? What trouble did you get into without me that landed you stuck as a twelve year old eh?" He asked with a big smile and mischievious look in his eye.

Aang's heart almost burst. "KUZON!" He cheered and hugged the older man fiercely. "I've missed you..." He choked out as he started to cry.

* * *

Jeong Jeong escorted his group to a small tent in the heart of the Fire Nation camp. It was simple but something about it shouted that someone important resided in it. 

"I think Ms. Mariko, that you had better come with me while matters are taken care of."

Zuko was instantly on alert. Splitting up was a sure fire way to take people out one by one.

"I certainly know all about the need for privacy." She commented.

"What? Mari you can't leave..."

"Shut up Zuko." Mari stated. "You'll be fine on your own for a bit."

Iroh was also frowning and looking about with concern. Mari however was not. Her gut feeling was that there was nothing amiss, here at least.

So Mari turned on her heel and left the two princes to meet with whoever. She also excused herself of Jeong Jeong's presence pointing out that he surely had better things to do then babysit her.

Finally convincing Jeong Jeong. Mari simply walked away from the camps and into the open fields. She flopped onto her back and stared up at the sky, for a moment wishing she had a glider like Aang so she could fly away from the painful truth. True people might be pleased to see her, pleased to meet her, but there wasn't anyone who truely cared about her.

Mari closed her eyes and sighed. She wouldn't say it, but she was lonely. It seemed like everyone had someone else outside of their little group that cared for them. She was the odd man out though.

When Mari openned her eyes she froze. There was a very large and very furry face looking at her.

"N..Nice bear...don't maul my face off please?" She asked it.

The bear seemed to grunt at her and then licked her face.

"Ewww...bear slobber!" She shrieked.

"There you are." Another voice called.

Mari looked over to see a man heading towards her. He had a kind of brainy look she'd seen amoung scholars but he looked terribly young.

"Sorry, was he bothering you?" The man asked with an apologetic look.

"Well...he didn't eat me so I was guessing I made a new friend myself." Mari said with a smile. The bear gave a growl and licked her hand. "Ok ok I'll pet you if that's what you want." She said as she patted it's big head.

The man gave a chuckle. "So what are you doing out here by yourself if you don't mind my asking?"

Mari shrugged. She debated a moment telling the man anything but he had an open face. She could read his curiousity easily. "Nothing in particular. All my friends had meetings they had to go to but I'm not important so I get to sit around bored." _Or sit around and feel sorry for myself._

"Must be nice not having people demanding your time." The man told her.

Mari frowned. She'd never thought of it that way. "Maybe, but it must be better having family and lots of friends to look out for you."

"Being important doesn't mean you get alot of friends." The man stated. "If anything you get alot of people hanging on and trying to manipulate your position. They don't actually care about you at all."

Mari slanted a look at him. "Got bit?"

"A little." The man stated flatly.

"So is that why your out here? No friends and nothing to worry about?"

"Oh I have plenty to worry about but no friends around to lend an ear and advice."

Mari blinked at him. She felt an odd kind of kinship to the man now with a bear sitting between them napping while they petted him. They both seem to have no one yet he was the opposite of her. "How about the friendly ear of a stranger?" She asked with a smile.

The man gave her one in return and she held out her hand. "My name's Mariko, but people call me Mari."

"I'm The Earth King." He said as he shook her hand.

Mari snorted. "That's not a name that's a title. How about your name?"

The Earth King blinked and frowned. He hadn't been called his name in many years due as tradition dictated. This woman however was not his subjects technically...

"I...well my mother named me Kuei."

Mari smiled. "Well then Kuei how about you tell me what's bothering you?"

* * *

Zuko sat down on the ground. He was so tired from the walk, climb, and now the waiting. 

"Zuko we should be standing when our host gets here." Iroh told him.

"I know Uncle. I'm just so tired. I'm sure we'll hear him before we see him, I'll stand then."

Iroh didn't respond though and Zuko opened his eyes. "Uncle? Are you alright?" He asked as he stood up.

There were tears in his uncle's eyes. "Your highness." Iroh choked out with a bow.

For a second Zuko thought his Uncle was talking to him then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko?"

He suddenly couldn't breathe. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. As Zuko turned around though dreams were slowly turned into reality.

Ursa stared at her son. There was tears in her eyes and millions of thoughts racing around in her mind. Zuko's expression mirrored hers almost exactly.

"Mom..." Zuko whispered. He wanted to touch her but worried that if he tried to grab her she'd disappear.

Urse wrapped her arms around him though and pulled him into a hug. "Oh my baby..." She said as the tears rolled down.

Relief poured through him and Zuko felt something break in him. He clung to his mother and sobbed like a child.

_I'm home...I'm finally home._


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Blood

Two things. 1. Sorry the update is late. I actually had this chapter being much lighter in mood but hated every bit of it. So I redid the whole thing. I think it makes it much more...real if that makes sense.

2. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

_**Chapter 12: Bad Blood**_

_"__So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?"_

From "The Hand of Sorrow" By Within Temptation

* * *

Sokka entered the Earth Kingdom field hospital slowly. To say he was apprehensive at that moment was an understatement.

He had run into a Kyoshi warrior while running a message from his father to King Bumi that morning. He had of course asked about Suki right after he'd asked about the fight with Azula. She'd told him Suki was still recovering.

"Excuse me." Sokka said to a young girl in a hanbok. Her long braided hair swung a bit as she turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked blinking friendly brandy colored eyes.

"I'm looking for one of the Kyoshi warriors still in here. Her name is Suki. Short redish-brown hair, blue-grey eyes, great warrior..."

The girl seem to think a moment before her eyes suddenly went wide before looking sad. "Yes she's still here. Come this way."

Sokka followed the girl further into the hospital and stopped when they came to a curtained off part.

"I want you to be prepared sir. Suki's injuries...they were severe." She started to say.

Sudden fear gripped him. "What do you mean."

"She was badly burned from the fight. One of the reasons I've been the one to tend to her. I know alot about burns." The girl told him as her hand rubbed one of her legs in an absentminded gesture.

Frantic Sokka yanked the curtain aside and stared at the person inside.

One could hardly tell there was anyone there under all the bandages. The smell of decay was heavy and the only way Sokka knew it was Suki under everything was that part of her face wasn't covered, part of him remembered what she looked like without her war paint on. She'd looked just as pretty both ways.

"That's not Suki." He stated.

"I'm afraid most of her body is covered in burns and she hasn't woken up once since she's been here. I...I don't think she will make it much longer."

"THAT'S NOT SUKI!" Sokka yelled at the girl, startling her. Then he tore out of the hospital, trying to out run the logic and reality in his mind.

But Suki's still form sitting in the hospital was burned into Sokka's mind. Another burn scar in the long series the Fire Nation had inflicted on him.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not allowed!?" Zuko yelled at the man blocking his path.

The warrior sneered at him. "You heard me. Your not permitted into our camp. We don't want to deal with your trash anymore then we have to."

Zuko ground his teeth together. When his mother had told him and his uncle that this little alliance was hanging on a thread he'd never imagined it was to the point that anyone from the Fire Nation wasn't allowed into the other camps. The hostility had spread to the point that the Fire Nation kept everyone else out of their own camps as well.

"Then will you please tell Katara from the Southern Tribe that I would like to talk to her?"

The man growled at Zuko. "I'm not allowing any of our women to fraternize with scum like you boy!"

_Just breathe._ Zuko reminded himself. "I'm not going to do anything but talk. We could just sit right here if you want."

The man snorted at him and Zuko glanced at the other two with the man. This was not going good at all.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked behind the men.

The men all turned and Zuko saw Sokka look at him. The boy's face went from grieving to enraged in less then a breath.

"Sokka, I was just..."

"This whelp wants to see Katara." One of the men said.

The water boy's eyes narrowed at Zuko as he stepped past the men. "Well to bad for him then." Sokka stated angrily.

Zuko openned his mouth to say something only to have Sokka pull his machete out and point it at him. "I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from my sister! You both saved each other's lives but there's no more reason for either of you to associate with the other. Leave us alone! Is that clear enough for you?!"

Zuko said nothing for a moment and returned Sokka's glare with equal distrust and hostility.

"Crystal."

* * *

When Sokka came into the tent that Katara and Toph were having lunch in he was muttering about killing and maiming all firebenders in exsistance and both girls shot him funny looks.

"What are you so angry about?" Toph asked.

"Nothing important." Sokka stated flatly. He wasn't interested in sharing his pain right now.

"Your lying." Toph said causing Sokka to spit out the food he'd just shoved into his mouth.

Katara simply smiled a bit at the pair as they started on each other and made her think of an old married couple. The thought of a couple though kept her from laughing.

She knew Sokka for one wouldn't appreciate it but she missed Zuko. She couldn't even define exactly what about him she missed so much. She stared at the tent openning for what felt like the million and first time that day and sighed. She could hardly will him to suddenly walk into the tent.

Sokka heard the sigh and looked at his sister to see a wistful expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"She's just wishing a certain Prince Charming would come in and wisk her off and away from the domestic work you and your dad keep making her do." Toph stated. She personally didn't blame Katara for wanting to leave in the least. If she'd been caged with domestic chores all day long she'd have gone nuts.

"But she's a girl, she's suppose to do that stuff." Sokka stated in an arrogant tone. He knew his sister and that comment would pull her mind away from that jerk firebender in no time.

Toph was about to retort that she was a girl too when Katara sighed and gathered up lunch dishes without a word of a comeback. Sokka could've sworn he heard her say something about "just wanting to see him" as she walked past. He quite suddenly felt like the lowest snake in the world. He was after all keeping Katara from seeing someone she cared about.

_It's for her own good. Things will get better. Nothing good can come from firebenders. It's just a stupid little crush like that one she had on Jet. I'm not losing her to a firebender like I've lost Mom and Yue...and Suki..._

Toph however felt the guilt vibrating off him. Her punch landed hard on his arm.

"OW! Toph what was that for? Ohh, my arm is all numb..."

"That was cause your a jerk Sokka." She stated angrily. "I probably should be using a rock on your thick skull but I'm sure the rock would give first."

Before Sokka could say a word she got up and stomped out of the tent.

* * *

Aang mentally groaned as he stared at the map in front of him. He was trying to concentrate on what everyone was saying, he really was. Who could stay awake at these things though? Tactical meetings? They should've named them Bore Fests.

He felt someone poke him in the arm and slanted a glance at Mari who gave a slight nod towards General How. Who was currently arguing with Jeong Jeong.

Aang shifted a bit hoping to get some feeling back in his currently numb rear end as he looked about the large tent.

Mari also looked about. She again questioned the sense of her being here. Aang had insisted saying the few Air Nomads and airbenders that had come forth to help needed a leader. While she was the furthest along in her airbending lessons that Aang had been giving to the other benders she didn't think she was cut out for leading the nearly exstinct people.

The older gentlemen sitting with her and Aang was helping some thankfully. Mari looked over at the old man and wondered if he'd fallen asleep with his eyes open.

Pathik simply looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her cause her to quickly look away and scold herself for being rude.

Across from the three of them sat four people who apparently spoke for the Earth Kingdom. Kuei (as Mari prefered to think of the Earth King) being one of them along with General How. King Bumi also sat with them, along with Lao Bei Fong who was apparently the one funding most of the camp with supplies.

To either side of them sat the Fire Nation and Water Tribes respectively. Iroh, Urse, Kuzon, and Jeong Jeong for the Fire Nation. Mari knew all four to be decent people.

Aang had told her a bit about the Water Tribe people. She'd even held relatively decent conversations with them. Well half of them. Hakoda seemed as friendly as his children and another man named Arnook also seemed friendly. The other two left Mari wishing she was elsewhere. Pakku she would tolerate on the basis of him being her elder. The younger snot Hahn; who seemed more into his hair and looks then winning the war, she wanted to throw off a cliff.

She sighed and directed her attention back to the arguement at hand. Jeong Jeong was apparently not happy about where General How wanted to attack. The former admiral stated that resistance would be too much and they'd all be kept in the sea for months. The general of course was stating that they needed to take the base due to it being the closest port to the Fire Nation's capital and thus the Fire Lord.

Mari frowned, it suddenly occured to her that none of the Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom representatives had said a word about the eclipse. Aang and Pathik had opted to sit and listen as oppose to getting into the verbal fray.

_Much like the airbenders of old. They just sit, listen, and do nothing, but if we don't do something things are going to blow up in our faces._

As if in answer to Mari's thoughts Ursa stood up. "Gentlemen why don't we call it a day? We're all tired of sitting in this tent I'm sure and our older members are starting to lose focus." She said with an amused grin glancing at Bumi who was starting to snore and Aang who was looking ready to fall over and sleep from sheer boredum.

The General seem to sneer at Ursa making Mari bite her tongue against saying something insulting to him.

"Finally I thought that meeting would never end!" Aang said when they were away.

"You should really pay attention and speak up more Aang." Mari told him. "And why are the other Nations not mentioning the eclipse to the Fire Nation?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom haven't mentioned it. All General How had to say was that the firebenders at that base wouldn't have their powers when we attack and I'm sure Jeong Jeong would've said that we could take it but he didn't. Aang this is the worst time to be keeping secrets from everyone, specially when we need to help each other."

"Then why didn't you say something Mari?"

"You really think they're going to listen to me Aang? You need to get your head out of the clouds." She growled and poke his bald head before stomping off.

Aang frowned after her. "Are you sure this is a good way to go about this Pathik?"

"I believe so Aang." The guru told him. "Mari will be an excellent leader in helping rebuild the Air Nomads. She simply has not yet seen it in herself."

"Still don't understand why I can't do it." Aang stated.

"You are the Avatar Aang. You'll be busy trying to put the Nations back together. Besides, Mari will also help usher in a newer way of thinking. The Air Nomad's tendency to avoid conflict was one of the reasons Sozin manage to destroy so many. Instead of preparing for the trouble, we closed our eyes and pretended it did not exist at all."

Aang sighed sadly and Pathik patted him on the shoulder. "The Air Nomads will fly the skies again soon. You shall see."

* * *

Zuko never admitted defeat. He certainly wasn't about to admit defeat in the situation with not being allowed in the Water Tribe's camp. After all, he'd snuck into better fortification then that camp.

He wasn't worried about getting caught, and he certainly wasn't thinking to go armed. He was just going to visit Katara for a little while to see how she was doing then leave.

Getting into the camp proved amazingly easy. There was always plenty of places to hide when guards walked by. Finding Katara's tent proved a little more difficult.

He was about to give up when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

_This way._

Zuko looked about but he didn't see anyone. He stayed in his hiding spot though. Just in case.

Searching the shadows for the unknown speaker he thought he spotted a steel colored head rounding a corner.

_Sen? What would that spirit be doing here?_

Curious now Zuko crept off in the direction. Everytime he turned a corner though he'd just barely spot the steel haired spirit turning another.

Finally he turned a corner but saw nothing. "Sen?" He whispered quietly into the night.

There was no answer but Zuko heard people talking in a nearby tent and found another hiding spot.

Hakoda stepped out of his tent and gave his daughter a smile. "I might be gone for a while. You sure your alright by yourself?"

She smiled back but Hakoda mentally frowned about it not quite reaching her eyes.

"Dad, I'm in the middle of a camp full of our warriors and benders, along with being a master bender myself. I think I'll be just fine."

Hakoda nodded. "Your right. You just haven't been yourself lately and that makes me worry."

Katara did her best to hold her smile in place and assure her father that nothing was wrong. She wasn't sure how Hakoda would react to her feelings for a certain prince. Currently she wasn't even sure there was a point to mentioning them. It had been two weeks since they had arrived and while everyone else had visited, Zuko hadn't. Katara was starting to wonder if maybe she'd imagined his more romantic interests. She knew she was rather prone to developing crushes when there was nothing there.

"I'm fine Dad. You better go before your late for your meeting."

Hakoda frowned but nodded. His children had told him most of their trip but neither of them were very good at lying. There was something going on and he had a feeling it had to do with the Fire Nation Prince. Specially since the blind girl kept teasing his daughter about a 'Prince Charming' when she thought he was out of hearing and according to Pakku he had been with the group, along with Iroh when they'd been found. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet this prince and there was alot of rumors running around about the boy. He had to make it a point to met this Zuko sometime soon.

Ironically enough, Zuko watched Hakoda walk off pondering him. Zuko wondered which of the two siblings took after Hakoda more.

Katara turned back into the tent as soon as her father started walking away. There was a mountain of clothes to be sewn thanks to Sokka and Hahn meeting again and she was apparently the only one the Water Tribe warriors would go to about it. Katara pondered making Toph and Mari learn sewing so she'd have someone to help her out.

_I swear it's like they're trying to keep me to busy to do anything..._

This thought made Katara frown. While she wouldn't put it past Sokka she couldn't imagine why the other men would be keeping her all but caged in the camp. Was there some danger she didn't know about?

A slight breeze flew in as someone openned the tent flap. Katara sighed. "What did you forget Dad?" she asked, not even looking up from the pants she'd picked up.

When no one answered she would've turned around to see who came in but then a pair of dark clad arms were wrapped around her and Zuko rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't forget anything. Just finally getting to I've wanted to do for the last couple weeks." He whispered in her ear causing the most delightful shiver to run down Katara's spine.

"Zuk..."

He covered her mouth with a hand before she could get too loud as she finished turning to face him. "Gotta stay quiet. Don't want any guards to find me here."

Katara frowned. "Why not? What's going on?" She asked making sure to lower her tone.

"Well I wasn't allowed to come and see you due to the guards, so I snuck in."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you be allowed to come see me?"

Zuko frowned. "Cause I'm Fire Nation."

"So is Mari..."

"No, she's considered an air bender. Specially since she was nominated to be a representative for them in the council meetings."

"Oh..."

"Katara. I'm sorry if I was rude the when we were coming here." Zuko said in a small rush before he changed his mind about it. "That one older waterbender was glaring at Uncle and me and I didn't want your people to think badly of you."

"I was wondering about that. I thought...I thought you didn't want me around you anymore." Katara told him while rubbing her arms as if against a sudden chill. The thought of that still hurt her.

It was surprising how angry that comment made Zuko. The tears in her eyes at the thought though made him want to burn all the hateful people in this little camp to ash for making it so they couldn't be together in the open where they should be.

_Just breathe._

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Katara, look at me."

When she finally manage to blink away the tears enough to see he continued. "There isn't a time...a time that I...that I won't want you with me. I mean...you...your very...important to me and..."

Katara smiled a little bit at Zuko trying to explain himself. She planted one finger on his lips to silence him. "I understand." She said.

Zuko couldn't help but sigh a bit and hold her tighter. His forehead resting on hers. "How is it I always seem to feel like an idiot around you but you understand everything I say anyways?"

Katara giggled a little. She hadn't giggled in what felt like ages. "Maybe cause that's how you make me feel? It's like we're the same and yet total opposites."

_Like a yin yang._ Zuko thought for a second before he ducked his head the slightest bit and froze with less then a breath between his lips and Katara's.

"Katara? Can I kiss you right now?" Zuko whispered so low that Katara barely heard him. Any louder seemed like it would shatter the moment. He wanted to make sure he wasn't confusing her feelings towards him.

The fact that Zuko was asking made Katara's racing heart jump. Zuko never asked for anything, yet now he was asking to kiss her. Katara thought her heart was simply going to jump out of her chest and into his hands at any second.

"Ok..." She whispered back.

Before either could move though a slight breeze snapped through the tent.

"Hey Kata..."

Zuko straightened up and Katara blinked, still rather lost in the moment.

Sokka was not so slow however and rammed his fist into the firebender's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Sokka no!" Katara shrieked as her brother's hands attached to Zuko's throat and started squeezing.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Sokka yelled. "I'm going to kill you! Your going to pay for everything you've done!"


	13. Chapter 13: Army of the White Lotus

Hope everyone is enjoying the story, specially since I haven't gotten may reviews on recent chapters.

_**Chapter 13: Army of the White Lotus**_

_"How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able _

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of Hollywood horror."_

From the song "Someday" by Nickelback

* * *

Katara scratched at her brother's hands. "Sokka...let go! You'll kill him! Let go you idiot!" 

When Sokka completely ignored her, Katara knew things were bad. She wasn't sure she'd be able to get Sokka's hands off Zuko before the prince was strangled to death.

She kept pulling anyways. She even planted her feet to get a better leverage and pulled on his arms. Zuko was starting to go purple.

Sweat broke out on Katara's forhead and she closed her eyes. _Come on spirits work with me here..._

For a split second Katara thought she felt something cool under her fingers. She could've sworn she heard the slightest trickle of water running.

Sokka gapped in surprise when his hands suddenly got a will of their own and let go of Zuko's throat. The prince dragged in much needed air and started coughing as the siblings fell backwards.

Zuko stood up only to have Sokka ram into him and push him back. There was a ripping sound and then they were rolling about in the dirt outside the tent.

Katara followed the pair. She had her water skin now but couldn't see an openning to freeze the two in place so they stopped fighting.

Some of the men were coming out of their tents wondering what the ruckus was about making Katara nervous. Zuko had said he wasn't suppose to be here...

Katara's fears became realized when two men grabbed the prince and another handed Sokka a club. The men were calling to the firebender's blood.

Before Sokka could do anything with the club two slabs of rock rose out fo the ground and imprisoned him.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled and glared at Bumi. "What's the big idea?"

"I would think it obvious, to keep you from bashing the prince's head in." The old man said simply.

"Thank you Bumi." Hakoda stated with a smile before giving his son a stern look. "What is going on here, Sokka?"

Sokka glared at Zuko. "I found this firebender in our tent. He's not even allowed in our camp! He knew that and ignored my warning!"

"I see..." Hakoda said blandly. His mind already coming up with the problems this was going to start.

"I didn't do anything!" Zuko yelled at Sokka only to have one of the men tell him to shut up and punch him in the gut.

"That's enough of that!" Hakoda snapped angrily.

"I rather think he deserves more." Someone yelled from the crowd. Other men grumbled in agreement, those who looked to dislike the idea looked elsewhere. None willing to deal with the possible consquences of speaking up.

"Shut up Hahn!" A female voice called out. "Move it the lot of you! Out of my way!"

One couldn't be sure who was happier to see Mari and Aang emerge from the crowd. Zuko for seeing someone to watch his back in case he had to make a break for it, Katara for someone who knew all the parties involved, or Hakoda seeing someone who could help him calm the riotous atmosphere.

"Sorry we are running late guys." Aang stated.

Hakoda gave a bow to Aang and nodded to Mari.

Hahn pushed his way though. "What do you want? This is a Tribe matter, not a Nomad matter."

Mari ignored him and looked from Sokka to Zuko and then turned and looked at Katara. Considering Sokka's dislike of Zuko, big brother attitude, and the general tension between the Fire Nation and everyone else she could add up to this not being a good thing.

"What are we gonna do?" Aang whispered. "They technically have good reason to punish Zuko but if they do the Fire Nation is gonna be angrier then platypus bears!"

"We're going to stall." Mari whispered back.

"That's a great...um...what?"

Mari took a step forward and did her best to remember to breathe. "I understand this is a Tribe matter. However you are not in your territories. Technically your in Earth Kingdom territory and I don't remember them saying that firebenders can't visit a Water Tribe camp."

Hahn sneered. "We demand he pay for trespassing."

"Certainly." Mari said calmly. "We can figure it all out tomorrow at the council meeting. For now I think the best course would be to put **both** of the boys under arrest and in cells."

"WHAT!?" Sokka roared. "What did I do!?"

Instead of answering Mari looked at Katara who'd been sitting silently. "Katara who threw the first punch?"

Katara frowned. Torn between Zuko and her brother. "Umm...Sokka did..." She answered truthfully.

"So Sokka your probably guilty of assault."

Sokka sputtered angrily but he couldn't argue the point.

Mari grinned a bit as she looked from Sokka to Zuko. "I'm sure you two boys can manage to survive a night in a cell."

"I'M NOT GOING INTO A CELL!" Both of them yelled at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Sokka's legs dangled out from his cage. He glared angrily at the cage suspended next to him. "This is all your fault you know that? Leave it to a firebender to cause trouble." 

Zuko had been managing to ignore Sokka's ranting for over an hour but now his patience had run out. "Aren't you ever quiet? A hogmonkey is quieter then you."

"Just admit this is all your fault and I might consider being quiet."

Zuko snorted. "No. You started all this when you decided to try and choke the life out of me."

Sokka growled. "I was defending my sister from you!"

"If your sister didn't want me there then she'd have called the guards herself or used her waterbending. Face it. She wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see her."

Hearing Sokka start sputtering in outrage Zuko closed his eyes with a grin intending to pick up his meditating where he left off. Not even a minute later however something rammed his cage and sent Zuko flying painfully into the bars.

Sokka stood in his swinging cage with a cocky grin on his face.

Zuko sneered at the grin. _So he wants to play that way? Fine._

Sticking his limbs out of the cage Zuko used his firebending to ram Sokka's cage harder.

After he finished bouncing about in this cage Sokka snarled. "Why you little..."

The sound of the cages crashing together time and again rang through the air. Toph didn't even need her feet to know what was going on from the ruckus.

When Toph got back to the tent she was worried. "Are you sure leaving them in those cages all night is a good idea?" She asked.

Mari sighed. "The cages should keep them from actually hurting each other. I'm hoping they'll come to some kind of peace while they're out there."

"That would be nice." Katara said sadly. "I'm not going to hold my breath though."

"It'll be ok Katara." Aang told her. Part of him still wanted her to favor him over Zuko but he hardly had time to think these days, much less actually spend time with anyone. "What are we going to do tomorrow though. The Water Tribes will be calling for blood as much as the Fire Nation here."

Mari sighed. "I already talked to Ursa, Iroh, and Hakoda about it. They all agree it's just a childish fight between children."

"Mari you didn't see Sokka at the start." Katara said. "He was going to kill Zuko. He had ever intention of choking him with his bare hands."

"Honestly it doesn't matter." Mari said. "Each side has people who'd rather kill each other then work together. This is just gonna pour fuel on an already burning fire, and I'm not sure we can contain the blaze."

"Maybe Aang can talk to everyone? He is the Avatar after all." Toph supplied.

"I'm not very good at speeches." Aang stated.

"You don't have to be. You just have to be in a position to get attention. You definately have that." Mari stated and looked thoughtful. An idea was starting to take root.

"What are you thinking?" Toph asked. She could almost feel Mari's wheels going through her feet.

"We just need to remind people why we're here. We need make a show of having Aang's back."

"What's the plan?" Katara asked.

Mari bit her lip. "Well if we can manage it..."

* * *

As dawn started to creep up over the horizon Zuko sighed. He and Sokka had long since stopped literally and figuratively bumping heads. Sokka still radiated distrust, as did Zuko, but neither of them had the energy to take a swing at the other. 

Zuko sat with his back resting on some bars while Sokka was pressed again his bars with his limbs dangling again. As the sun was rising Zuko's tired mind couldn't help but rest on the one thing that had been buzzing about in his head since Sokka had threatened him when he'd tried getting into the camp.

"Is it me?"

Sokka jerked a little. He'd been half asleep when Zuko's voice had startled him awake. "What?"

"I asked if it was me."

"What about you?"

Zuko glared. "I know it's hard for your but don't play stupid. Is it particularly me you don't want near your sister or any guy in general?"

Sokka scowled at the slight jab. "I don't like the thought of any guy with my sister really but your the worst possible one for her."

"Why is that? Besides that I'm a firebender."

"Well there is that, but you've also been one of the people fighting us for so long. Katara just seems to have forgotten that...she's not thinking straight...she's...well..."

Zuko grinned a bit and leaned his head back against the bars. "Kind, generous, beautiful, loyal, smart?"

Sokka gave him a look that rang of annoyance. "She's not just that though."

Zuko closed his tired eyes. "I agree. She's the most stubborn, bossy, and frustrating girl I've ever met. Made me want to pull my hair out more then once. Girls are just crazy."

Sokka couldn't help but grin at that statement. "Yeah I'd have to agree with you on that one."

They sat quietly for a bit ,both surprised to have found something they agreed on, before Zuko spoke again.

"So you think the Avatar's better for her?"

"Aang?" Sokka scrunched up his nose in thought. "No way. I mean I know he's been all crazy about her but she never showed any interest back. I didn't have to worry about it then. Even if she was though I don't think they'd work. Aang to much of a pushover. Katara needs someone who can rein her in and get her out of the trouble she'll put herself in."

"Like when she decides to go stealing scrolls." Zuko stated with a slight laugh. He decided not to point out to Sokka that he'd let it slip that Katara showed interest in him.

"Exactly!" Sokka said nodding. He frowned for a minute. He was pretty sure nothing happened to his sister in that episode with the pirates since she'd seemed alright but he was tempted to ask Zuko to be sure. Sokka knew his sister and had no illusions that she'd downplay anything that happened to her.

Zuko saw Sokka frown. "No one did anything but tie her to a tree." He stated then added as an afterthought. "Nothing happened when we were imprisoned in Ba Sing Se either."

Sokka sighed. "You just...you've been after us so long that it's really hard to think of you as anything but a murderous firebender."

"Your sister said something along those lines in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka blinked. "Really?"

Zuko nodded. "Oh yes. I don't think it occured to her that I could still firebend while she was stuck without water but when they threw me in the cave with her she started biting my head off."

Sokka felt a moment of both pride for his sister showing no fear like a warrior and appaulled at the thought that she'd deliberately provoked a firebender while unarmed herself. "What did she say?"

Zuko grinned the slightest bit at the memory. "When we started talking reasonably or when she was biting my head off? I have to be honest, when she was yelling at me I kinda toned her out."

"I don't blame you there." Sokka told him thinking of some of the lectures he'd gotten from his sister in his lifetime.

"She said that whenever she imagined the face of the enemy she imagined my face." Zuko said. "I suppose I can't blame any of you for that considering how I hunted you all down."

"So do you think of me when you think of a warrior from the Water Tribe?" Sokka asked. Then he thought of his first encounter with Zuko and scowled. "Nevermind."

Zuko chuckled. "Actually I do a bit. I remember when you charged me that I thought you were stupid. Brave yes, but stupid."

"Gee, thanks." Sokka said in an acid tone.

"Well you can hardly argue that you were a great warrior back then." Zuko stated.

"I was the best warrior in my village!"

"You were the only warrior in your village."

"You know if your trying to impress me so you can date my sister your really failing at it." Sokka sneered.

Zuko gave him a flat look. "Maybe this didn't occur to you but I don't need your permission to do anything with your sister. She can handle herself quite well or did you need us to have another fight for you to remember that?"

Sokka pondered for a moment. He had to admit that Katara had bested Zuko in a number of fights. "I still don't trust you with her." He stated.

"Fine." Zuko replied. "Can we at least agree to one thing though?"

"What?"

"We stop fighting each other till this war is over at least. I know it hurts Katara for one and it certainly won't help matter between our people. This is personal and shouldn't be put before everything else."

Sokka pondered the suggestion for a bit. "Alright but from now on I want to be around when and if you ever are around Katara."

Zuko sighed. He supposed that was the best he'd get from Sokka for now. "Deal."

* * *

When a horn blew out across the camp people were startled. Rarely was a general assembly called for unless the council wished to address the entire camp. 

Even more surprising was that it wasn't the entire council that was seated up on the makeshift stage. The Avatar stood there looking about nervously as people gathered. Some of the people recognized council memebers behind the Avatar but whispered curiously about the lack of others. Also on the stage with him was a small blind girl, a teenage female waterbender, and two teenage boys who everyone had seen sitting in cages last night. These four brought about curious mummurs and rumors about the lot started running on tongues.

"Hey Aang!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Aang looked about and spotted the crowd parting near the front of the stage.

"Teo!" He called out and waved. Since people were still gathering he walked over to chat for a moment with the cripple. "What are you doing here?"

"Well turned out one of our refugees was part of some society. They told us about this gather of folks to fight the Fire Lord so my dad and some of us came to try and help. After all, didn't Sokka say as long as we controlled the skies we'd have the firebenders on the run?" Teo said with a grin.

"Well don't put our firebenders on the run." Aang told him returning his grin.

"Aang, we're ready for you!" Katara called.

Aang airbended himself back onto the stage and looked out at the crowd. Nerves suddenly screamed at him as she stared out at the strange faces looking back at him. Many looked confused by him, others skeptical, all were disbelieving.

Aang had not been seen amoung the people much. Indeed he had been so busy few knew him to be the Avatar at all. Sure there was rumors of the Avatar being a kid but no one had actually believed them until now. Faced with the truth however many of them did not think this child capable of defeating the Fire Lord. Avatar or not.

He could read it in their eyes. Quite suddenly his own insecurities and fears crashed in on him. If the people he was suppose to help did not believe in him how was he suppose to believe in himself.

"Aang, they're waiting for you." Katara whispered by his side giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"I don't know what to say." He whispered back. While everyone had given him ideas of what to talk about they didn't have a speech written down.

"Tell them..." Katara suddenly spotted someone in the crowd. "Hey isn't that Meng and Aunt Wu?"

Aang looked and sure enough there the pair was.

"And over there, that's Haru and his father. There's the Zhangs, and Gan Jins too."

Aang started to look around better and slowly started seeing people he'd met on his journey.

_Your not alone._ _Just breathe._

Aang took a deep breathe and slowly let it out. "Thank you all for coming and for your patience. My friends and I need to ask you for your help..."

Mari did her best to keep the grin off her face. She and the other's had poured over ideas for the speech Aang was making. It was decided a basic plea for help would have the greatest affect. Surely no one could resist being known for helping the Avatar or a request for help in general.

She saw some people nod at Aang's call to let the past rest. Other looked like they pondered this, and still other shook their heads.

It would take years to bury the past. Mari knew this as well as some people could. She didn't call for people to never remember the past, only to stop living in it.

Almost as if on cue Hahn climbed onto the stage and made Mari grind her teeth. _Selfish glory hound can't just leave it alone can he?_

Hahn gave what to most must have looked like a polite applause at the end of Aang's speech for unity. "Nice speech Avatar Nang but your forgetting the real point of this gathering. We're not here to make nice we're here to win a war!"

"Shut up Hahn." Sokka sneered.

"You know it as well as I do Soaka. That's why you did your duty and defended your camp against that firebender!" Hahn said pointing at Zuko who glared back at him. "We're here to defeat the Fire Nation. Period."

"Defeat does not mean destroy..." Katara started.

Hahn snorted and waved dismissively at Katara. "You shouldn't even be here. Girls have no place in war."

Katara could feel a vein pulsing in her forehead, her hand were balled into fists with her desire to punch Hahn in the face.

"I think you've said enough." Iroh stated sourly.

"See! See what I mean people? The Fire Nation does as it sees fit and the rest of us suffer! Where's our justice? Where is..."

Whatever Hahn was about to say was lost in a scream as he suddenly flew up into the air. A relatively small tornado whipped him around as he shrieked in terror and finally slammed him down on the ground. He was alive but badly shaken. Everyone gapped at the angry bender in fear.

"Justice!?" Mari yelled at the top of her voice. "Suffering!? You of all people know nothing of either! Have you ever starved because you can't get work due to being from the Fire Nation! Have you ever been deemed an animal for being different! No! You see it fit that everyone who's ever wronged you is made to be miserable! Your justice would have this war NEVER END!"

Mari sneered at the crowd as the wind whipped and carried her rantings farther then she realized. She was sick of it. Sick of the games, lies, and intrigue. She knew others were sick of it to, and if no one was going to get up and do something then by every spirit there was she would do it.

"We are not here to avenge fallen families, lost homes, or broken dreams! We're not here to go murder more innocent people because the other side did it first! We're not here to fight Fire Nations, Earth Kingdoms, Water Tribes, or Air Nomads! We are not here to point fingers and blame!"

"We are here to help the Avatar! We're here to restore balance! We're hear to stop a war not continue it! If you are here for any other reason then those three then get out! NOW! If you stay you are no longer part of any tribe, kingdom, or nation! You'll be part of an army!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Aang called out after letting them digest Mari's words for a moment. "Welcome to the Army of the White Lotus."


	14. Chapter 14: The Day of Black Sun

Thanks to Fulcon for telling me about season 3 coming out soon and telling me about the trailer that's out.

On that note: Mike and Bryan are evil teases! Teases I say!

In other news I FINALLY got an actual word processor. No more Word Pad for me! WHEE! Now if I could just get more time to write. :(

_**Chapter 14: The Day of Black Sun**_

"_Everybody with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry._

_Stand beside or step aside._

_We're on the front lines."_

From the song "Front line" by Pillar.

General Wen was prepared for another dull day. He had known long ago that he wasn't cut out for the front lines of a war so he had devoted himself to defenses. As such he was sitting comfortable in a fort in the Zen Hong harbor.

The fort rested neatly on a cliff. The only way one could get to the fort was to go through the town below and the general found most lacked the resolve or stomach to burn their way though towns to reach a military installation.

That granted was why he's chosen this particular place as his main post. He would be safe from any threats of war and he could make a tidy sum from the taxing of imports and merchants. Granted he kept that tidbit close to his vest. No reason for the Fire Lord to hear about that, not that he would care with his more pressing concerns anyway. Still it was good to be careful about such things, he had no wish to fight people for at heart General Wen was a coward.

He was happily sipping his morning tea when one of the men from the wall came running in.

"Sir!" He said in, his voice cracking in panic. "There's an armada of ships coming! They're flying...well they're flying a number of colors."

Wen sighed. "If they're not flying Fire Nation colors then ready the trebuchet and blow them out of the water."

"Um Sir that's just it. Some of the ships are Fire Nation and flying our colors."

Wen's tea went spewing out of his mouth as he coughed. "What!?"

The soldier opened his mouth to repeat his comment but Wen was already up and running for the ramparts.

He'd half been expecting the soldier to be lying but true to the man's word there was a large number of ships sitting just out of trebuchet range.

Wen glared angrily at the massive Earth Kingdom ships sitting along side Fire Nation ships with Water Tribe ones dancing merrily with them. He mentally cursed each flag he saw.

"What is that?" One of the soldiers on the rampart said pointing.

Looking up one could see shapes up in the sky. Slowly getting larger.

"Birds maybe?"

said.

Wen narrowed his eyes. "To big to be birds."

"Sir those are...flying people?"

Wen sneered. "Shoot them out of the sky!"

* * *

A good number of combatants were already on the wall when Sokka jumped off the glider that was dropping him off. The Mechanist and him had worked on them for weeks to figure out how to transport troops directly to the fort instead of having to go through the village. The other tough point had come from having a place high enough for the gliders to take off from. 

The idea of them leaping from a tall enough ship and airbending had been a combined idea of Zuko and Aang's. Ironically enough they had gotten the idea from the first time the monk had escaped.

It was flat topped and long as well as big with a team of airbenders providing some of the lift as people took off. Mari was in charge of the ship and the airbending team.

As Sokka looked about he could see the elements colliding. It had been decided that since the eclipse would render all firebending useless that their own firebenders would stay back to man the ships and tend the wounded. Specially since most of them, like most benders, had not been trained in any other forms of combat aside from their bending.

Shading his eyes Sokka looked up. It was starting to get darker as the moon chipped away at the sun.

With a triumphant grin he gave a shout and ran to join the fray.

* * *

Zuko watched the battle from his ship impatiently. He didn't like not being part of the battle, but he really hated was that he couldn't do anything to help in the first place. There was plenty of men to man the artillery and more then enough to handle the hospital. While he'd offered to help Katara hand out bombs to the gliders from the air, Appa had not liked him enough to allow him on the bison's back. 

So Zuko did his best to not pace while watching the battle from the ship.

He didn't even turn when his mother came up behind him. "I'm sure your friends will be fine."

"I know they'll be fine." He responded. "I'm trying not to go mad while sitting on my hands doing nothing."

Ursa grinned the slightest bit. "Since you can't firebend I'd assuming you'd want to employ another talent of yours?"

Zuko sighed. "If only I had some broadswords..."

"You mean like these?"

Zuko turned around and could feel himself turning red from embarrassment. His mother was holding up a set of broadswords for him. "How did you..."

"Iroh." Ursa stated. "He was most helpful on filling in parts of your journey that you've seemed to think would shock me." She couldn't help but smile at her son's discomfort but it was an opening for her to discuss something that had troubled her for years.

"We all do things we regret. I regret that I left you behind when I had to flee." Ursa said as tears blurred her vision for a moment. "I thought that I was doing what was best for you. A life on the run is hardly one for a child. If I had taken you with me instead..."

_I wouldn't have been in an Agni Kai with Father. I wouldn't have been sent after the Avatar. I wouldn't have had two years of hopeless searching and another year of hopeless chasing._

Although the chain of bitter thoughts ran long Zuko found he wasn't angry about it.

_If I had gone with Mother...I would never have met Katara or seen Mari again. I would not have been able to learn more firebending from Uncle Iroh. I would never have seen and done some of the things I have done._

It was strange to him to see his mother as anything but an iron willed wonder. Zuko found that just like himself though; Ursa had regrets, fears, and had probably thought the world had turned it's back on her more then once.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mother." Zuko said. "You did what you thought best. It might not seem it but it truly was for the best."

Ursa gave a smile. "I'm very proud of you Zuko. You will be a great Fire Lord." She told him as she wrapped his hands around the broadswords. "Now your Uncle should have a boat ready to take you over to Mari. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be any later to the battle then you are."

Zuko gave his mother a deep bow and ran off. Ursa was thankful for his quick departure or she might have taken the swords away and demanded he stay. Like all mothers she wanted to keep her baby safe, but in doing that it would limit the child's ability to fly.

* * *

There was a number of curses running through Sokka's mind right that minute. It was fully dark now . He'd gotten lost and cut off from the larger army and now he and a smaller squad of warriors and benders where fighting near another part of the wall that wrapped around. 

Sokka's group was getting slowly pushed back against the wall, the Fire warriors thinking to use the decreasing space in a fight that degraded into a stalemate.

When one of the gliders flew overhead Sokka had hoped they would drop a bomb, a nice slime one would've been nice. He was rather shocked when someone jumped off the glider to land in the middle of the soldiers.

It turned out to be what the small band needed. The soldiers became confused and turned to see who had been dropped into their midst. Their attention left the larger threat for just a moment.

"Charge!" Sokka yelled and jumped the nearest soldier who was distracted.

It was almost as if the fight had erupted all over again. Men fought for their lives

At one point as Sokka backed up from an advancing attacker he bumped into someone behind him. Club met sword for a moment before Sokka realized who was at his back.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like. I'm lending a hand."

"You can't bend."

Zuko snorted. "Neither can you. What's your point?"

The boys were fighting back to back. Neither noticed as they subconciously twirled to defended the other. One soldier later referred to them as a walking hurricane of weapon strikes.

"Didn't Iroh said if we got the officer in charge we could end the fighting faster?" Sokka asked. He told himself he could easily outlast Zuko through the battle but he'd started fighting earlier.

"I'm looking, I'm not seeing..."

"Who that, on the ramparts by the cliff?"

Zuko looked to where Sokka was pointing. The rampart had taken a pounding from the artillary. There wasn't anyone on it now aside from a greying man dressed as a general and hauling some large bags. "Well well. General Wen."

* * *

Wen was doing his best to escape the rapidly falling fortress. He had every intention of telling a tale of overwelming odds where he and his men had fought valiantly. In actuality he'd been shoving as much money into bags as he could carry during the first strikes. His men could die all they wanted, he was escaping now before things got much worse. 

He didn't know who the boy in blue was that stopped him, pointing a primitive looking club at him. He did recognize the one with a nasty looking burn scar.

"Well if it isn't Zuko the Failure. Still the coward?"

Zuko sneered. "Your running away and leaving your men behind yet you call me a coward?"

"I am doing a tactical retreat."

"Can I club him now?" The boy in blue asked.

"Your surrounded Wen. Just surrender and spare everyone any more suffering." Zuko stated. He had to squint a bit from the sunlight getting in his eyes.

_Sunlight?_

"I think not!" Wen snapped and dropped his bags while dropping into a stance.

The fireball he shot out wasn't the strongest of attacks. In all honesty it was really weak compared to what an average firebender could do, thanks to the sun still being mostly blocked. It served it's purpose though. Sokka jerked to the side to dodge the flames while Zuko deflected it allowing Wen to cut through them.

Zuko turned to chase after Wen but a shriek from Sokka distracted him. The water boy had stepped out of the way of the fire and onto crumbling rampart. Utter panick screamed in his blue eyes as he started falling.

Zuko grabbed Sokka wrist intending to pull him up but gravity had other ideas and Sokka apparently weighed more then Zuko thought. The prince was yanked off his feet and over the edge. Only fast reflexes kept them from plummeting to their deaths as Zuko stabbed his swords into the rock. He thanked every spirit he knew that the swords had stuck.

"Stop moving." Zuko said through clenched teeth. "You need to stop eating so much."

"Says the guy who eats enough to put a saber-tooth-moose-lion to shame." Sokka snapped back.

"Just shut up and think of a way to get us out of this. Before I lose my grip on you or my swords would be preferrable."

Sokka had been pondering that already. "Why did you have to decide to wear armor today..."

"Because I wanted to look pretty." Zuko replied with dripping sarcasim.

"Just makes it hard to get a grip on you."

"Go for the throat and I will drop you..."

"Because killing the one of us with an actual grip on the cliff is such a brilliant idea!"

"Well it would keep me away from your sister." Zuko said clenching his hand on Sokka. He wanted so much to adjust his grip but he would risk dropping Sokka who had already gone white at Zuko's hand clenching.

"Don't drop me and I'll give you my sister." Sokka pleaded.

Zuko couldn't help but grin a bit at the thought. "As amusing as it would be to make you swear to that I'll refrain."

Sokka look panicky. "What do you mean by that? She not good enough for you now?"

"No," Zuko ground out as he started to pull the arm up that had Sokka. "Your gonna have to get on my back, then I can try climbing back up."

Carefully the two manage to get Sokka in a position on Zuko's back where he could still use his arms.

"So why aren't you making me swear to let you date my sister?"

"One, it's not your decision if I date her. Two she'd never forgive me for dropping you. Three that is far from the honorable way to go about that. Now be quiet I need to concentrate."

The way back up was painful for both boys physically but they managed. Ironically their challenging attitudes towards each other played into it. Neither willing to let the other give in and using insults to drive them. It felt like an eternity to them but soon enough Zuko had reached the top enough that Sokka could grab a stable ledge and pull himself up.

"Sokka! Zuko!"

Sokka helped Zuko up the rest of the way before both flopped onto the ground in exhaustion. Neither even moved when Katara came running over to them asking where they were injured.

Zuko smirked a bit as Katara went to get people to carry the boys off. "So...Sokka..."

"No..." Sokka panted not even letting Zuko finish whatever he'd been about to say. He really didn't want to hear any jabs about him offering his sister up to save his life.

He was already having trouble with the thought that Zuko might be a good guy after all.


	15. Chapter 15: Impressions

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I've had horrible writer's block as I'm sure will be evident from the chapter. Thankfully the rest of the story should pour out since it's my favorite parts!

_**Chapter 15: Impressions**_

"_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle, we thought was in vain_

_And all the mistakes, one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away._

_And now that we're here, it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive and I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today."_

From the song "So Far Away" by Staind

* * *

The army marched out of Zen Hong almost as soon as everyone had set foot on land. Skirmishes happened, more villages and towns were taken from ruthless commanders. 

Some places did not even have to be fought over. Soldiers happily handed over their commanders to the Avatar and even more defected to their side.

Rumor and gossip turned into their greatest weapons. It wasn't long before the Court was whispering of the Avatar's march to the palace. Not only with the famed Dragon of the West but with the Fire Lord's own wife and son as well.

Other's swore that the Avatar was simply walking in with a huge army of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. Still others swore that Airbenders had risen from their graves to seek revenge from Sozin's slaughtering of their kind.

Still the army marched through the jungle as fast as they could manage.

It was Ursa who recommended a day of rest from their double time march. Exhaustion had started to set in on many soldiers and the worst part of the fighting was to come.

They had to fight their way through the Dragon Throat pass.

A brief history lesson from Iroh and Ursa informed the many who did not know about the pass and some who hadn't thought it would be a problem. The Fire Palace had not always been a palace of royalty. At some point in ancient times it had been a fort. Although no one remembered what the fort had been guarding at the time it was still as impregnable as ever. Anyone wanting to get the the Palace without weeks of marching over treacherous mountains and dense jungle had to go through Dragon's Throat.

With only a rough estimate of when Sozin's Comet was arriving, speed was more important then ever, and logically they could be held off in the pass for months without making headway.

So having soldiers well rested and ready for a long fight was paramount.

The village they decided to rest at was more then welcome to them. So welcome that someone had decided that a great party had to be held.

* * *

"This will be great!" Aang cheered happily. "Everyone's pitching in so we can all have a good time tonight." 

"Yeah I know." Mari grumbled. "Iroh's been hounding me to sing. Just give me warning if you see him so I can escape, please."

"You sing Mari?" Toph asked.

"Not if I can help it." The female airbender replied.

Zuko's lip twitched from his spot where he was trying to meditate under a tree. Mari had come to pay him a visit only to be followed by the rest of the group.

"Don't even think of saying it Zuko." Mari growled.

"I don't know what you mean Mari." He said in a neutral tone.

"I bet you sing beautifully." Katara soothed.

"She croaks like a dying frog doesn't she?" Sokka whispered to Zuko.

Mari glared at Sokka having just barely heard the comment.

That was how Ursa found them. Joking and bickering like the children they had been instead of the adults the war had pushed them into becoming. She debated simply leaving them be for a moment but Zuko spotted her and called a greeting.

Katara fussed nervously for a moment. While Ursa and her had seen each other in passing and knew a bit of each other they had not had time to really visit.

"It's good to see you all out enjoying what rest you can get." Ursa told them with a smile.

"Did you need me for something Mom?" Zuko asked.

"Actually your Uncle is looking for you boys. I actually came for the girls."

"What's going on?" Toph asked curiously. Ursa was hard to read but she felt a bit of mischief from her vibrations.

The Fire Lady shooed the boys away before looking back at her three charges. They worked and fought as hard as any of the men in the army. All three were well cherished by the men as well.

"With the party tonight I thought it would do us girls good to have a little something for ourselves. We've been living among men so much we're starting to turn into them." Ursa said, her tone making it sound like turning into a man would be worse then the end of the world.

All three girls giggled at the comical drama Ursa put forth.

Ursa gave them a smile. "Some of the women from the village offered to give us more festive attire if we wanted to use it."

"You mean a dress?" Toph asked in a dangerous tone.

"She said only if you want to wear one Toph" Mari stated. "I think dressing up would be a nice change of pace myself. Robes and pants get boring after awhile."

"It would be nice." Katara said. Her mind wandered to the thought of Zuko's face if he saw her in a dress. He'd never seen her in anything but her traveling clothes.

"You just want to impress Prince Charming." Toph said.

Katara turned red and looked at Ursa while Mari elbowed Toph.

Ursa couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I think it would do him some good. Nothing gets attention from a man then a girl all dolled up."

Toph scowled a bit digesting this thought.

"Don't worry Toph I got you covered." Mari said looping an arm with Toph's. "We'll find something nice for you without a skirt if you want."

"What did I do to deserve this punishment." Toph pleaded.

Ursa and Katara laughed as Mari glared.

* * *

No matter how much Mari begged Ursa refused to let her be in charge of any of the girls, even herself. 

"The three of you have either been deprived or willfully refused to care for your appearances really . While I might be a little out of practice I know what I'm doing."

Katara wasn't sure how Ursa managed it but she convinced Mari to let her have the reins of the operation while convincing Toph to dress up. Each girl took her turn in the back room of the little dress shop none to happily but came out with smiles.

When it was finally Katara's turn she gave Ursa a smile. "Saved the easiest one for last?"

"Actually I was thinking you'll be the most difficult."

"Really? Why?"

Ursa gave Katara a smile back. "I've had the pleasure of sharing stories with your father about our children. From his tales and from seeing you around the camps I have come to the conclusion that you put everyone before yourself. Along with a stubborn streak that rivals my own son's."

"I think Sokka got the stubbornness out of the family." Katara grumbled thinking of how her brother had been hanging around whenever Zuko was nearby.

Ursa decided not to point out that the siblings had both inherited the family stubborn streak.

"So...you don't mind Zuko being...friends with me?" Katara asked praying that Ursa wouldn't see her blush. She'd almost said boyfriend but wasn't sure how it would be taken.

Ursa grinned to herself. Hakoda had been right in saying that his children were terrible liars, almost as bad as Zuko was. "Zuko is almost grown. He's been making decisions for himself for years. I doubt anything I could say would dissuade him from you. Even if I did disapprove."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to know that not everyone in Zuko's family besides Iroh is some hateful lunatic."

Ursa suddenly went very still, causing Katara to replay her words in her mind. She'd been referring to Azula and Ozai after all.

She cringed suddenly realizing what she'd just said about Ursa's own daughter and husband. "I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..."

Ursa shook her head looking sad. "It's alright. While I'm not sure I would call them hateful lunatics, they are rather far from the definition of family."

"But they are your family. You still love them."

Ursa shook her head again. "I will always love Azula as a mother loves her children. That does not mean that I don't see what she is. Azula is much like her father. Calculating to the point of cold and obsessed with being more powerful then the other guy. As if it makes them better to have no feelings and to rule with an iron fist over people they should be helping."

She sighed as the thought of failing her daughter crushed in, but she'd long ago shed her tears over Azula. "I tried to put her on a better path but she would have none of it, even when she was younger."

Katara could see Ursa's internal mourning of her daughter. "What about the Fire Lord? I mean you two loved each other enough to get married didn't you?"

Ursa's face went blank and for a moment Katara was reminded of how Zuko had looked in Ba Sing Se. Finally the Fire Lady sighed. "I thought he did. He worked very hard to give me the illusion that he cared and make me care for him. Once he had me though I was just another conquest that was a means to an end. He didn't have to pretend to care once we were married."

It wasn't her face so much as the matter of fact tone Ursa used that broke Katara's heart for her.

Ursa said nothing as she held up another dress to Katara. Although she wasn't entirely seeing how they looked. "I have worked very hard to make sure that Zuko would never be like his father. Not in that regard at least. He was the one good thing to come out of my marriage to Ozai." Ursa's face fell again. "Then I abandoned him thinking that he was better off there." A world of bitter regret dwelt in her voice.

"You did what you thought was best. What any parent would've thought best." Katara stated.

Ursa gave a small smile. "Zuko stated something along those lines when I apologized to him. I was expecting him to rant and rage myself. You must be an influence on him."

Katara once again blushed in mild embarrassment as Ursa grinned. To her mind Katara was turning into the best thing to happen to Zuko yet.


	16. Chapter 16: One Night

The song in this chapter is part of "I had a dream that I could fly" by Kanzuki Karin.

Also tell me how this chapter is. These kind of chapters are one of my stumbling blocks in my writting.

_**Chapter 16: One Night**_

"_How the faces of love have changed, _

_turning the pages._

_And I have changed oh but you, _

_you remain ageless._

_I turned around _

_And the water was closing all around _

_Like a glove_

_Like the love that had finally,_

_finally found me._

_Then I knew,_

_in the crystalline knowledge of you._

_Drove me through the mountains._

_Through the crystal-like clear water fountain._

_Drove me like a magnet,_

_To the sea."_

From the song "Crystal" by Stevie Nicks

The party was in full sing by the time the girls reached it. Each one looked distinctly different then normal and some of the men had to look twice to realize who they were.

Sokka and Aang certainly did. Thought both were easy to pick out in the crowd even with their change of clothes. Simple black jackets and pants made them seem to blend in while the ponytail and blue arrow tattoos made them stick out.

"I'm shocked." Toph stated. "We've been here for a full minute and Sokka hasn't said a word."

"That's cause his jaw's on the ground." Mari stated. She kept the fact that Sokka was staring at Toph to herself.

The blind earthbender wasn't in a skirt. Her outfit was definitely a girl's though. The long 'dress' part was actually a gauzy mint green vest over a sleeveless silk blouse that continued down to Toph's ankles. It was slit in several places from the waist down along the 'skirt' to move as freely as the poofy black pants she had on. Her feet were as usual, bare. Ursa had however managed to find some folks to hold Toph down while they were cleaned. Toph's hair was left hanging straight down her back. The long bangs brushed to one side and held in place out of her face by a simple green jeweled barrette.

The look made Toph look older in Mari's opinion. It was also impossible not to notice her as a pretty girl in the outfit.

Katara giggled a bit at her brother, who seemed to be having problems with Toph's appearance as he started demanding to know who had replaced her. This earned him a jab to his arm from the now annoyed earthbender.

While she grinned as Aang started paying Sokka back in spades for the teasing him over the months as she looked about for Zuko. She'd been rather eager to know what he'd think of her but she was sad to see him no where in sight.

While everyone else was busy Mari noticed Katara's preoccupation. "Go find him." She mouthed as she quickly jumped into the fray of merciless teasing of Sokka. Her remarks made sure he'd rant and rave at her for a good hour before noticing his sister missing.

Katara didn't need to be told twice and escaped.

* * *

Zuko hated running late. It seemed as if every man, woman, and child in the village needed to talk to him. A good amount of that included teenage girls trying to flirt. Zuko didn't have any interest in them though. They seemed, young to him. Like children playing at being adults. 

That wasn't even the oddest stop. Hakoda had taken that prize. While the boys had been helping Iroh set things up earlier Zuko had constantly felt someone staring at him. Every time he turned to see who it was though he would spot Hakoda talking with someone or doing something. Zuko knew the chief had to be watching him thought.

He'd actually asked Sokka about it. Wondering if perhaps he'd don't something wrong. Sokka had replied that Zuko was losing it which had resulted in another of their bickering matches.

When Hakoda had stopped Zuko he'd only asked him to deliver Katara's necklace. It had made the prince ponder that the chief hadn't given it to her already but Hakoda had replied that he'd just been to busy and had forgotten.

There was something else with this whole necklace deal, Zuko would bet his life on it.

He didn't bother stopping to ponder it when he spotted Sokka's pony tailed head in the crowd.

Aang had just left a few moments before to speak with Bumi and Kuzon. Sokka was ranting at Mari who was looking smug at that moment.

"What did she do now?" Zuko asked as he finally manage to break free of the mob.

Mari turned and smiled at Zuko who had to blink a minute. Her hair was braided and wrapped into a bun at the nap of her neck. A pair of armband added the glitter she liked so much while the simple high neck pale gray dress clung to curves. It was distinctly a more adult outfit then others but then Mari was much older.

Zuko then looked at Toph and took in her appearance. "You two look very nice." He said carefully. He had never been very sure how Toph took compliments but he knew Mari well enough that if he said she was pretty she'd tease him for hours.

Toph grinned. "Why thank you Princey. Nice to know some guys have manners."

"I have manners!" Sokka shouted.

"Such good ones to Big Ears." Mari replied sarcastically.

Zuko tried to resist but when it came to making fun of Sokka, it was like offering a child sweets for dinner. "You know those are pretty big."

Sokka pulled on his ears and glared.

"I think they look just fine." Toph stated.

"Thank you To..." Sokka stopped realizing what Toph had said. "Why must you always do that?"

Zuko grinned when Toph replied about it being her place in life to annoy Sokka. He looked about as the two argued but couldn't see Katara anywhere.

"She went to find you actually." Mari told him guessing who he was looking for.

"In this crush Katara probably wanted to find a place she could sit without tons of people everywhere." Sokka stated. "Suppose I better go find her."

Toph snorted. "I thought you were gonna be dancing with me so no other guys got ideas?" She'd been thrilled when Sokka had made the comment due to her appearance.

Sokka looked at Toph who even he had to admit looked really pretty. He mentally slapped the thought away reminding himself that Toph was practically like a sister to him. He just needed to defend her from the jerks out there. Like he did for Katara.

"I'm sure Katara will come back eventually." Sokka told Zuko.

The prince sighed. "Fine. Would you mind giving this to her when she gets back? I'm sure I'll be needed somewhere soon."

When Zuko held out Katara's necklace Sokka's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What are you doing with that?" The warrior asked suspiciously.

Zuko blinked in confusion. "Hakoda asked me to give it back to her. What's wrong?"

Sokka stared for a moment before realizing that Zuko couldn't know what doing that meant. Hakoda had unofficially stated by giving Zuko the necklace that he approved of the firebender. Even more, that he approved of letting Zuko and Katara be a couple.

As much as Sokka hated it. His father's approval won out over his disapproval.

"You know that necklace is really important to her. I'm sure Katara would want it back as soon as possible." Sokka stated in a flat tone.

The fire prince blinked at him like he'd grown two heads. "Excuse me?"

Rolling his eyes Sokka sighed. "Go find my sister and give her the necklace back."

Zuko still thought he had to be hearing Sokka wrong, surely he was joking. The warrior's face remained as open as ever though and there was a serious resolve in it.

"Just know though, if you hurt her, I will take you apart." Sokka stated with a glare.

"If I do that, I'll let you." Zuko replied.

* * *

It took about an hour but Zuko eventually found Katara. Sokka had been right in that she'd sought refuge away from the crowds. Not liking crowds so much himself it had been ease itself to figure out where she'd go. Simply harder getting through the mob to it. 

There was a small hill on the outskirts of the village. It was far enough away from the square that one could be private but close enough to see people and even hear the music playing.

Katara was sitting on a flat rock when Zuko found her. He had to stop for a moment to remember how to breathe. The pale blue silk dress she wore was looser then Mari's and seemed to flow when she stood up. While Toph's outfit had ties in the front and Mari's small buttons in the back, Katara's had a simple pair of knots at the shoulders. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun that made Zuko think of a topknot and held in place by a pair of silver hair pins.

All she needed, to Zuko's mind. Was something around her neck.

He started to wonder if his mother and Hakoda had plotted this.

Katara did her best not to fidget when Zuko stopped and stared but after a couple minutes she could help it. "Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"You look..." Zuko had to fumble for a word for a moment. "Beautiful."

Katara blushed feeling a little thrill at having caused Zuko to be tongue tied from simply dressing up.

"Um...here. Your dad wanted me to get this back to you." Zuko said suddenly remember his main reason for finding her.

Katara blinked a bit at her necklace. She certainly knew what it meant and almost cheered. Instead she simply turned around so Zuko could tie it around her neck.

He did it very carefully. As if he was worried she'd break into a million pieces from him touching her. Zuko couldn't help but be reminded of the last time he'd stood with the same necklace to her neck though. "This is certainly a step up from having you tied to a tree isn't it?"

Katara had been thinking the same thing and laughed as he grinned. Dispelling an odd tension that kept snapping between them. Neither quite knew what it was and both tip toed around it cautiously.

A sudden cheer from the village made them look down to see The Earth King practically dragging Mari onto the stage. He made a gesture obviously presenting her for something but she was shaking her head and trying to get off the stage. The crowd cheered encouragement and a couple jeers of teasing.

Finally Mari relented and nodded. Everyone quieted as she breathed deep and started to sing, using her airbending slightly to make sure it carried.

Zuko recognized the song. It was an old Fire Nation song about waiting for a loved one.

"_I'll be waiting for you_

_In my heart you are the one_

_If I cannot find you_

_I will look up to the sun_

_If from where your standing_

_You can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_If you still believe in love"_

"She sings beautifully." Katara said. "The song is...heart breaking."

"Reminds me of the one you sang." Zuko replied. "Both about waiting for someone you love to come home."

Katara looked at him and smiled a bit as she took his hand. "I'd wait for you."

He looked down into those eyes wondering for a moment if such a thing was even possible. He could see it though, that truth that she would wait. Even if it was a hundred years. For him.

His hands came up and framed her face. It was all the warning she got before he kissed her.

Neither needed to say a word. It seemed as if they could read the other's mind making words useless. Maybe someday they would say them to each other but right now, neither felt the need to.

Eventually they would say it.

_I love you._

* * *

Toph found them the next morning. Curled up with each other on the soft grass. 

She felt a moment of jealousy. While she'd had Sokka to herself most of the night he'd held back. Like he was afraid of her for some reason.

There was however more pressing problems at that moment.

She woke them gently, or as gentle as Toph was. She simply shook the earth as opposed to launching them up.

Zuko came awake faster then Katara. Years of having to snap up and be ready for action serving him still. He blinked a bit at Toph in confusion.

Toph kept her face deathly serious. "Guys you need to come to the meeting tent. We have a major problem heading our direction."


	17. Chapter 17: Miscalculations

_**Chapter 17: Miscalculations**_

"_We turned against,_

_The world we know._

_Now our destiny will be decided._

_We have to send,_

_our brothers in arms._

_With pain in our hearts_

_We watched them go._

_Will they return?"_

"_Truth is we had, no choice._

_We'll try to shield those we can._

_No better world,_

_let this end._

_Mothers cry, our boys die_

_But we'll stand_

_Till the end"_

"Till the End" by Within Temptation

"This can't be right! There's no way!" Sokka was screaming.

"I checked it five times. I'm afraid it is correct." The Mechanist replied looking grave.

"We'll be fine won't we?" Mari asked her face close to panic as she looked at Ursa.

Ursa shook her head looking close to tears. "We're at least a week away. That's including fighting through the pass."

Aang heard the flap of the tent and looked over at Katara and Zuko being lead in by Toph.

"What's going on?" Katara asked him.

Aang sat silently for a moment before answering. "The Mechanist figure out the exact date Sozin's Comet will reach us. It's five days away and we're seven days away from the palace."

Katara went pale.

"No!" Zuko snapped. "There has to be something we can do." Always refusing to accept defeat he stomped over to the map and studied positions and landmarks.

"I'm with Princey. We have earthbenders can't we dig around the troops stationed in the pass? Or fly over the mountains? Anything to get us to the Palace faster?" Toph asked.

"The mountains reach an altitude that most of us can't handle." Mari stated. "Aang and Pathik might be able to handle it from living on mountains but most of us aren't use to that. Plus it would take months to dig or fly the army over them."

"What about a smaller team?" Sokka asked. "If a smaller group can infiltrate the Palace maybe we can skip the troops entirely."

"Your little gang could manage it." The Earth King added. "You managed to break into my Palace, surely you could break into this one."

"The Fire Palace is not as straight forward as the Earth Kingdom's or the North Pole's." Ursa said. "I'm sure things have changed since any of us were inside it."

"But!" Aang piped up. "I know for a fact Zuko's lucky at breaking into places."

Zuko scowled. "Yeah but I haven't been very successful about breaking out."

"We don't need to break out though. Just in so we can capture the Fire Lord." Aang pointed out.

"We still need a way to the Fire Palace guys." Katara said.

"Well. Anyone have ideas?" Mari asked.

Everyone looked at the map and slowly start shaking their heads. Even Sokka grumbled about the Fire Palace being to well placed for anything but a direct assault.

Zuko looked around at everyone seeing nothing but despair slowly crushing in.

Except on Iroh. Who was tugging his beard.

Traveling with his uncle had taught Zuko that Iroh only tugged his beard when he was in deep thought.

"Uncle?"

Everyone looked at Iroh who started to frown. "I know one other way into the Fire Palace."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Sokka asked.

"Because I think it is to dangerous. I barely survived it myself."

Everyone went quiet as Iroh pointed to a spot on the map roughly two days travel from their position. "There is a cave system that runs from a small opening here to right under the Fire Palace."

"Why do you say it's so dangerous?" Mari asked.

"Because the caves wind around an active volcano, and it is rumored to also go to the Spirit World."

"What?" Hakoda said in shock.

Iroh nodded. "There are many such places in the world where the borders between them are all but gone. The Spirit Oasis is one. If you swam far enough into the pool you would come out in the Spirit World. Since humans need to breath however it is quite safe from trespassers. They all have inherit defenses. In this one's case it is a maze of tunnels along with the volcano...and other things."

"Well we just want to get through to the Palace. Can we do that without getting into any of the spirit stuff?" Sokka asked.

Iroh pulled on his beard. "I believe so. Provided you don't get lost. There is no map for that place."

"I think we'll be able to manage." Toph said with a grin. "I can figure out which way to go easily."

Iroh nodded. "You all do have a few things on my foolish attempt through them." He chuckled.

* * *

It was decided that the small team would consist of Aang and the others. Iroh was staying behind to lead the assault through the pass and with luck they would meet up with them in at the Palace before the comet arrived. It would be close provided that nothing slowed Aang and the others down in the caves.

Zuko however was bothered by Iroh's blunt refusal to lead them through the caves.

"Uncle what aren't you telling us?" Zuko asked later as he gathered a bag and his swords.

Iroh kept his face as blank as possible but Zuko saw an almost mad look in the old man's eye. "If I go into those caves Zuko. I will not be coming out."

"Why? What happened to you in there? Why were you in..." Suddenly Zuko realized. "Your legendary trip into the Spirit World. I thought that was just a story?"

"It is just a story. I never made it to the Spirit World. I would've died long before reaching it."

"But you want to go back. I can see it in your eyes, like something pulls you."

Iroh's face went stern. "Yes. The cave is something akin to a drug if you go far enough. It's defense is in making it so you never want to leave. I had help to get me out, and even then I did not want to leave. I wanted to stay...with my son..."

For the first time in a long time Iroh truly looked like and old man. His spirit seemed somehow diminished in the reminder of that cave. Zuko then realized that Iroh had gone into that cave hoping to bring Lu Ten back from the grave.

"I'm glad you made it out alive Uncle." Zuko told him. "We'll be careful. I promise."

Iroh nodded and did his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

Goodbyes were strained at best. No one wanted to think of the fact that they might not see their loved ones again. There was no more time for rest or just one more day of freedom. They had to move.

It took a day to gather what they needed. The group flew out as early as possible wanting to reach the cave before nightfall. The opening was harder to find then they had thought. Plants had grown over it and if Iroh had not given them a map they might have missed it completely. As it was two precious hours were wasted while they found and cleared the entrance.

They decided to camp for the night outside and tackle the cave itself in the morning. According to Iroh, it shouldn't take them longer then a day to transverse the caves themselves.

Everyone but Aang shuddered at the cave. Everyone could feel something about the cave that made them not want to go in.

Aang however felt different.

"I can't explain it." He told Katara. "I feel like. I'm home."

The next day they bid Appa a tearful goodbye. Aang had the hardest time and Momo refused to leave Appa at all.

The great bison flew off back to towards the camp with the lemur, hoping to see their friends on the other side of the pass.

* * *

They descended into the tunnel easily enough. Aang and Toph lead the way with Aang holding a small flame to light the way. Sokka and Katara came next with Sokka holding a torch, Mari and Zuko brought up the rear with Zuko holding another flame.

About two hours in Toph froze. "This is weird. The rocks are changing."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"They've flattened out. More like a floor in a building then a cave floor."

Ever curious Aang knelt down and blew away some dirt. "Hey, she's right. Look at this stonework."

"I've never seen work like this." Katara stated.

"I have." Mari and Zuko said at the same time.

"It's in the older parts of the Palace on occasion. Never thought we'd see any here." Zuko finished.

"I've seen it in older cities. Ones that have been around for...well millenniums." Mari added.

"This is all very interesting but we need to get moving." Sokka stated.

They continued on. Occasionally seeing other bits that made it seem like they were in a building more then in a cave. The occasion column, doorway, and sometimes even brick walls surprised them all.

They finally came to a large domed room.

"This looks like some kind of shrine." Aang said.

"Look like a perfect place for lunch to me." Sokka added already hankering down with some jerky.

Katara took the torch from were Sokka had stabbed it between two rocks and looked about curiously. "There's pictures on the walls. Like in the Lover's Cave." She bent and studied them. "These look a lot older though. I can't tell what they're suppose to be showing."

Aang was staring at a partial picture before him. It was the picture of a woman but her eyes were jet black and she held was looked like a broken yin yang in her hands. The sight transfixed him and he felt a bit of fear staring at her.

"Aang?" Mari asked poking him. "You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry."

Mari looked at the picture. "Hey, these red dots falling on her have symbols on them."

Curious Zuko came over and looked. "Is that suppose to be blood?"

Katara came up next to him and stared. "This picture is really creepy. Look at her face."

"Yeah I get the feeling you'd never want to mess with her." Sokka said. His own curiousity having gotten the better of him.

Everyone feeling throughly disturbed by the picture went back across the room and sat eating their lunch quietly. Zuko found himself staring at the picture again and again.

"Something wrong?" Katara asked as they started to pack up lunch.

"No...well not really. I can't put my finger on it. Sometime about that picture."

Katara looked back at the black eyed woman. "It's just disturbing. I think everyone it kinda disturbed about seeing a woman who looks ready to kill you standing in a rain of blood."

"But why put the symbols for the elements on the blood? And why is she holding a broken yin yang?"

Katara shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe this is a shrine to an evil spirit or something."

Zuko frowned. While the picture was definitely disturbing and plain creepy he didn't get the impression of evil off it. He shoved it all the the back of his mind as they pick up their packs. They had a long hike ahead of them.

For a second he swore the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. When Zuko looked behind him there was just the picture, staring right back at him.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know which way to go!?" Sokka yelled.

"I mean I don't know which way is up. Neither tunnel goes up." Toph snapped back.

"Guys come on. Fighting isn't going to help us." Aang stated.

"Aang we're in serious trouble though. Bad enough the compass we have is going nuts, but with Toph unable to tell which way to go how are we going to find our way out?" Mari asked. She shook the wildly spinning compass again hoping that it would make it stop spinning.

Everyone was afraid. The compass had started acting up over an hour ago but Toph had been able to see the tunnels fine. Now they had a tunnel going left and a tunnel going right. According to Toph they were practically identical.

"We'll go down the right one." Sokka said. "I got some string we can use to make the path back if we need to."

Zuko frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea to go wondering in these caves. We don't want to go near the Spirit World."

"Relax, we'll be fine. We got the Avatar with us. I'm sure Aang can get us out of any spirit trouble we might get into." The warrior replied.

Zuko scowled, replaying Uncle's words in his mind. Logically though, with the Avatar being the bridge between the worlds, they should be fine...

"Alright but I'm all for coming back here if the Avatar gets even the slightest feeling of being near the Spirit World." Zuko consented.

Katara took Zuko's hand and squeezed. "We'll be alright Zuko."

The group started walking again. Toph and Sokka brought up the rear unwinding the string, Aang and Mari up front to deal with spirits, and Zuko with Katara in the middle.

They'd been walking barely another hour when Mari piped up. "Is it me or is it getting harder to see?"

Katara looked about. "Actually I noticed that too. We must be near the surface if we're getting fog."

"Told you we had nothing to worry about." Sokka stated giving Zuko a smug look.

Zuko ignored him and followed the airbenders. The grey fog kept getting thicker making him hold on to Katara's hand more.

He growled slightly when it started getting hard to see the back of the Avatar's head. "I can't see."

"Neither can I." Toph stated.

"We know Toph your blind." Sokka stated in an annoyed tone.

"No I mean I really can't see. It feels like I'm standing in sand but I have feel solid rock under my feet." She snapped.

"Zuko we need some more light please. Why did you turn down the fire?" Katara asked letting go of Zuko's hand so she could feel her way to Toph.

"I don't think it matters much Katara." Aang said. "We can't see in this fog."

"I'll say," Mari added. "You could stick a sword in this and I think it would stay."

Zuko looked about, he was having the oddest sense of deja-vu. He expected Sen to pop out of the mist any time now.The mist made him think of...

_If the physical and spiritual worlds were a coin, you'd be on the side._

"We're not near the surface." Zuko said in horror. "We need to get out of here now!"

He'd barely finished the his sentence when the fire in his hand winked out. He swore he heard Toph scream and Katara yell for him before the fog seem to close him off from the world.

* * *

Becoming truly blind wasn't new to Toph. It happened every time they flew on Appa. This time however there wasn't the reassuring soft fur and breathing animal for her to cling to. She was completely blind and quite possibly completely alone for the first time in her life.

She did her best to shove her fear down. If she could find a wall maybe she could get an idea of where she was.

Putting her hands out she stepped carefully. The last thing she needed was a broken leg from tripping over a rock.

As she walked she became away that she was slowly regaining her ability to feel the vibrations. "Guys! I'm ok! It's like there was some weird block or something."

No one answered and as she walked Toph became very confused. She wasn't in a cave anymore, she was in...

She barely manage to get out of the rock's way as it flew past her head.

"The Boulder thinks that the little blind girl needs to go back to her classes."

There was a crowd cheering. Taunt and encouragement being called out.

_This isn't right. I thought I was suppose to be with...who was I with? Wasn't I doing something?_

The Boulder's next attack knocked Toph off her feet. She was still in the ring though.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your butt again!" Toph yelled at him.

She felt Boulder cock his head to the side in confusion. "I don't know what dream you had of beating the Boulder little girl but you'll find reality much harder!"

* * *

"Katara! Aang! Toph! Mari!" Sokka yelled as he fumbled in the mist. He barely manage to control his panic and keep from yelling for Zuko. He'd never live it down if he yelled for him.

Turning around Sokka suddenly ran into something. A hard, cold, and yet wet something. Groaning Sokka rubbed his head where it had connected with the wall.

_Wall? I thought I was in the middle of a cave?_

"Are you alright?" Someone asked. Soft hands closing over his own.

"I'm ok, I just..." Sokka's words froze on his tongue as he stared at her. "Yue?"

All around him was the buildings of the Northern Tribes. The water was running clean and free of Fire Nation soot. Yue was looking at him with a worried look.

"You must have hit your head really hard. We should probably take you to the healing huts." She said.

Sokka shook his head. "This is...all wrong. What's going on?"

Yue gave a firm but gentle pull towards the huts. "We were taking a walk. You were telling me about your travels and was to busy to notice the wall in front of you." She giggled a bit like she always had when he'd been clumsy. "I tried to warn you but you were a bit busy talking about fighting two pirates at once."

"What about the moon? I mean you can't just stop being the Moon spirit."

Now Yue was looking at him like he was crazy. "Sokka what are you talking about? Are you sure your not bleeding?" Deciding not to let him argue she manage to pull his face down enough so she could inspect his head.

Sokka winced and closed his eyes against the pain from the prodding. _If this is some illusion caused by the spirits then why does my head hurt so much? _Sighing Sokka opened his eyes to find himself staring at Yue's bare neck.

"Where's your necklace?"

"What necklace?" Yue asked letting his head go.

"Your betrothal one. The Hahn made for you."

"I'm not engaged Sokka. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to go walking with you if I was."

_This isn't real, it's some kind of trick. It has to be._ Sokka told himself as Yue lead him alone to the healing huts.

Although he kept telling himself that this was all some trick Sokka mind wasn't agreeing with him. Surely he'd been imagining things. Like Yue being the Moon spirit. Still...

_Wasn't I doing something important?_

* * *

Mari fumbled quietly in the fog. Surely it would clear in a few minutes and she could find everyone then.

"Gotcha!" Someone yelled and grabbed her arms.

She let out a squeak and then stared at a familiar, yet unfamiliar face.

The last thing she'd been expecting was to see an eight year old Zuko behind her.

"Your it!" He stated and ran.

Crawling out from under the bush Mari looked about. There was her mother and Ursa chatting away without a care in the world. Azula was cartwheeling with her two cronies...

Sudden dread speared through Mari and she ran over to the pond. Turtle-ducks scattered as she shooed them away to stare at her reflection.

She was ten again.

"Mari your suppose to chase me." Zuko stated glaring at her. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on? Why am I ten!?" She yelled.

Zuko stepped back from her looking startled. "You turned ten last week."

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Her mother said as she came over with Ursa.

Mari looked about in terror. She didn't want to be ten again, she didn't want to go back to living in fear of her father. "I don't want to go back." She all but screamed.

An understanding look crossed her mother's face. "Oh honey. It's ok. We're not going back. Don't you remember?"

Mari shook her head in confusion.

"Remember we came here last night. I asked Ursa to help us get away from your father. She said we could live here. Forever if need be." Her mother told her.

Mari frowned. Her mother had been to proud to ask for help. _What's going on?_

"Isn't this great?" Zuko asked her in an attempt to reassure his friend. "We'll be like siblings. We'll get to play tons of pranks on Azula constantly!"

"Zuko!" Ursa scolded.

Mari couldn't help but laugh. She was safe and sound away from her father and with her loved ones. What could possibly be wrong with the world?

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara called out. "Zuko!"

"Katara?" Someone called.

Shading her eyes against the sunlight bouncing off the snow Katara turned around.

"Who are you calling for Katara?" Her mother asked her.

"Mom?" Katara couldn't help but stare. "But...you died. The Fire Nation raid..."

"Oh dear, have another nightmare about that?" Her mother asked as she hugged her daughter.

Katara pushed away. "No! It's true! I was there when it happened!"

"Honey it was just a dream." Her mother said. "Much like this Prince you keep telling me about. Did you dream of him last night too?"

Katara's mind struggled. "I wasn't dreaming...I wasn't..." _He was real...wasn't he?_

"What did he look like again?" Her mother asked. "Maybe we'll find you a husband who looks just like him in a few years." She teased.

Katara couldn't help but giggle, even as her being told her something was off. She was with her mother though, what could she be missing when she had her family right there. She couldn't remember what that prince looked like in her dreams anyway.

* * *

"Katara? Katara?" Zuko yelled. When no one answered he turned around intending to start looking.

Only to stare at a shocked group of old men, one of which was standing. There was a large map on a table with marks showing troop movements.

_Why are they staring at me? _

Suddenly Zuko realized where he was as his back got very warm.

Everyone looked over as the Fire Lord stood up. "My son has made a grave point General Shu. I recommend you figure out another tactic that does not require sacrificing loyal soldiers."

_What...that's not what happened..._

"Prince Zuko are you ok?" Iroh asked looking worried. "You've gone very pale."

"I...don't...feel well." Zuko whispered.

"Your excused then my son." Ozai said. "We can't have the next Fire Lord being sick now can we?"

Zuko all but stumbled out of the war room with his heart pounding and Iroh practically holding him up.

"Uncle what's going on? Why didn't father make me fight in an Agni Kai?"

Iroh gave Zuko a confused look. "Why would he fight his own son over that? You were right and the General was wrong. Besides, my brother would never do such a thing."

"He did do such a thing! Can't you see..." Zuko's words died when his fingers touched smooth skin.

Walking over to a window Zuko stared at his dim reflection. He was fourteen again, with not a single trace of his scar.

"Zuko you are obviously over excited. Come let get you to your room and you can rest. We can send your mother in with some dinner when your feeling better."

_But Mom left, ran away. Father burned me. Wasn't I suppose to leave? Wasn't I suppose to go look for something?_

Iroh lead him down the halls to his room. "Don't worry Prince Zuko. You'll have time to learn about war later. You should be off chasing pretty girls at your age." He chuckled.

Zuko tried to focus but his mind kept telling him all was well. "Don't be silly Uncle. Girls are crazy."

* * *

Aang had heard Zuko's yell about not being near the surface. _We went the wrong way._

He stood ready to face whatever spirit came at them. He was startled when an airball shot out of the mist and rammed him in the gut.

"Oh...that hurt. I feel bad that I did that to Sokka." He groaned.

"Aang are you ok?"

He blinked up at two old, yet suddenly young friends.

"Bumi? Kuzon?"

Bumi grinned. "Ah he's fine. Although I think I'll say on the ground and away from that Air ball game."

"I'm with you." Kuzon stated. "Aang why are you looking at us funny?"

Slowly Aang sat up and looked around. They were standing in the middle of the Southern Air Temple. Bison flew everywhere and grazed, playful lemurs stole food from unattentive airbending students, monks caught and disciplined unruly ones.

_Outsiders weren't allowed though. Not without permission..._

"Come on Aang you said you were gonna show us around." Bumi said. "Otherwise I vote we go back to Omashu and play on my Super Slide."

"Hey I bet we can break a record for getting down with my firebending!" Kuzon said with a mischievous grin.

"Guys." Aang finally managed. "What about the war?"

Both boys gave him funny looks. "What war?" Bumi asked.

"The whole Fire Nation attacking war!" Aang said. "They kill off all the Air Nomads and I'm the Avatar."

"You must have hit your head or something." Kuzon stated. "I think if the Fire Nation was going to attack I'd be the first to know, and I haven't heard anything about that."

"Yeah. Besides, how can you be the Avatar? An Avatar would think out of the box more, like me!" Bumi cackled.

Aang fell silent as he looked around. Part of him could almost see what the Temple would look like. He could almost see Gyatso's skeleton in his mind.

His mind however had other ideas. Why think of such sad and depressing thoughts when reality showed differently? Who would want to be in a world of suffering, pain, and war when they could stay right were they were and be happy, forever.

Aang opened his mouth to agree with his friends that maybe he had hit his head when he saw her. Steel colored hair whipped around her angrily and her face was twisted in a frightening way, almost as if she was in pain. Black eyes seem to stare right though him.

Everyone was walking past like they couldn't see her. As if she didn't exist at all.

"Aang what's wrong?" Kuzon asked.

The monk didn't reply. Instinct screamed for him to run and he wasn't about to argue. Aang turned around having every intention of running but found his way blocked by the woman.

She started at him. Looking almost apologetic. "I'm sorry Aang." She said.

She moved faster then he'd thought possible. Two finger plunging into his hear and pain burned through him, forcefully making him think of the time Azula had shot him in the back.

Aang pushed at her, trying to get away as the world seem to shatter into a million pieces. She had an iron grip on his shoulder and refused to let go as he seem to degrade into a biting and clawing animal.

The pieces of the world seem to flow past him. Pictures of memories that were and yet were not his. He saw Roku in his temple. Kyoshi on her island. Kuruk, Yang Chen...

Aang flew like he was falling down a well of memories from every Avatar. Almost as if he was Collecting them as he went. It seemed that whatever caused this was getting angry as he went though, the memories slowly becoming more and more painful and sad.

It was the last flash that confused him. It didn't feel like his at all.

There was a brown haired, blue eyed man laying on the ground. He was dead. A black haired woman was clinging to him, sporting a number of nasty looking wounds herself.

"Promise us it won't happen again." She was saying. Tears dancing in gold colored eyes. "Never again..."

Another woman stood over them. Her hair was also black and her eyes were strange but also had tears in them. She stared at her hand, horrified but she nodded. "I promise...Never again..."

* * *

Aang was startled to find himself staring in those odd colored eyes.

The woman from his last vision sat in front of him. Her hand still on his chest.

She wasn't looking at him though. She was looking at something else.

"Show no emotion at all." She whispered as she stood up.

Aang heard an odd clicking sound as he also stood.

"We met again Avatar." A disturbing voice said.

Aang took a deep breathe and turned. "Hello again Koh." He said in as neutral a tone as he could.


	18. Chapter 18: Those Sagaku Favors

_**Chapter 18: Those Sagaku Favors**_

"_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

From "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The dangerous centipede like spirit blinked his odd face as it turned to the the woman. "Sen. How odd to find you in this area."

Sen merely inclined her head.

Aang barely managed to keep the confused look off his face. "You know each other?"

"All the spirits know the mortal foolish enough to think she could be Balance incarnate." Koh stated, his voice seem to have an angry ring to it. "And yet here you are. Imprisoned for eternity in the Spirit World. Only allowed in the physical world as a walking ghost. Makes one wonder why your here." The spirit stopped moving and the old man face it currently had looked thoughtful.

"I'm just here to help the Avatar." Sen stated

The spirit looked at Aang then back at her. "So it wasn't merely cause two of your favorite elements were so close together? Many of us had been wondering." Koh turned away and Aang caught Sen's face flinch a bit. "I remember those friends of yours, Sen. Didn't you kill one of them?"

"Excuse me." Aang said carefully. "Do you happen to know where my friends are?"

Koh looked at Aang. "Why, they're right here." Moving to the side showed the rest of the group curled up as if asleep.

Aang almost stepped forward but Sen was suddenly standing in front of him. "I'm not allowing you to go stealing the Avatar's face Koh. You realize this?"

The spirit seem to sigh. "I suppose he could go. I'm only suppose to guard against fools trying to get into the Spirit World. Though you did rob me of the last face I was going to get."

"I'm sure I don't know what you speak of Koh. I don't dictate people's lives. Just...give them ideas." Sen replied smoothly.

By now Aang had composed himself a bit better and stepped out from behind Sen. "I would like my friends back. We did not mean to come this way."

"I'm afraid that is not possible Avatar." Koh stated.

"Just breathe Aang." Sen said feeling the Avatar go rigid.

The monk took a deep breath like Sen said. "Why do you say it is not possible? Why are you keeping them here?"

"Oh, I am not keeping them here." Koh practically purred as he circled the pair. "They are keeping themselves here."

Taking another breath Aang asked. "What do you mean?"

"The caves are the resting place of hundreds of souls who's dreams were suddenly shattered when they died...most violently..." Koh seem to look at Sen as he said this. "Because of how close it was to the Spirit World it had a rather interesting affect on it. It lulls trespassers into a dream, mixing memory and their darkest desires together. It puts them in a paradise of the sleeper's making. When they first enter the dream they know it isn't real and in that time it is possible for them to leave. Your friends however, have submitted to it making it their reality. Why would they want to leave their dreamy paradise in exchange for a physical world of pain and suffering."

"Then how did I escape?" Aang asked.

"I think you should probably asked your friend Sen here." Koh replied.

Aang looked at Sen who seemed to be taking a breath to calm herself.

"You were the only one who hadn't submitted yet when I arrived. It took longer with you due to the Avatar spirit I assume. It was long enough for help to arrive for you. Although waking you up required some effort on my part. I had to drag not only you, but all your incarnation with you. If I had been any later, removing you would've resulted in you going mad, Avatar or no."

Only the fact that Koh was standing right there kept Aang from cringing.

"So you see Avatar. You might as well start walking out." Koh stated.

"I want my friends back." Aang stated. "I am not leaving until I have them. I need them to help me bring balance."

Koh laughed. "It is useless Avatar."

"Actually, there is a way."

Both Avatar and spirit stared at Sen.

"The caves cannot hold anyone who has a strong enough reason to leave. Even in dreams people are open to persuasion." Sen supplied.

"So I need only to remind them of the war?" Aang asked.

"That is more likely to drive them further into their paradise." Koh said smugly. "They are quite trapped until they give me their faces."

Sen's eyes narrowed for a split second before she spoke. "Koh, if Aang and I can convince them to leave their illusions and go back I will count you to remain loyal to your duty."

Koh seem to hiss. "I doubt you'll rob me of this many faces Sen. If you manage not to drive any of them mad, I'll let you all go."

The spirit curled around the others and glared while Sen grabbed Aang and vanished.

* * *

They appeared back in the shrine and Aang exploded. "Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him!? It wasn't even this life!" 

"Actually I think it's more me Koh wishes to get back at. He can't though so he's taking it out on you." Sen stated.

Aang blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

Sen sighed. "I'll have to explain later. Right now we need to get your friends. Koh will have no qualms about stealing their faces in their sleep."

"He's right though. How can I get them to come with me when they have every reason to want to stay?" Aang asked, despair coloring his tone.

"I've been watching you all enough to know that if you convince Zuko and Katara, the rest will fall in line. That won't be easy as they are the most ensared though. You need to find something personal to them. Something that would make them want to help you." Sen tapped her chin in thought. "We'll have to see what's around the corner."

Aang blinked at her. "What?"

Sen grabbed Aang's arm and turned. Colors blurred together and things things swam before Aang's eyes. When the spinning stopped he wanted nothing more then to lose what little lunch he'd eaten.

"Sorry. I forgot that spinning through time does that to a mortal." Sen said.

"I'm ok..." Aang groaned out as he looked around.

They were standing in a garden. There was a table set out like company was expected and a brown haired woman in fire nation robes was counting the chairs.

"Katara!" Aang said. He ran over to hug his friend but he passed right through her.

"We're not really here Aang." Sen said.

"Where...or when, is here exactly?"

"Let's see..." Sen stopped for a moment and counted on her fingers. "I think about fifteen years in the future. Well the most probable one if you defeat the Fire Lord that is. There's a number of different ones but I picked the one most likely."

Aang got up and studied Katara closer. Now that he was actually looking he realized that she did look different. Her hair was longer, she was a bit taller, her mother's necklace wasn't around her neck anymore...

"So why is she in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked.

"Where else would she live? Doesn't make sense to live away from one's husband."

"Oh well yeah that...Wait a minute Katara's married!?"

"Yes." Sen said. "She and Zuko had a long courtship. Mainly due to the attitudes of their countries towards each other. Many think it a political union but those closer to the family know better."

"Family?" Aang asked.

As if on cue a black haired girl pounced out from under the table, startling Katara. The little girl's bright blue eyes sparkled as Katara counterattacked via tickling.

For a moment while Katara hugged her Aang swore the little girl looked right at him.

"They are all very happy." Sen stated. "Even Sokka, though he still gets into enough grief, is happy. They all adore Katara's children. Specially since some don't have their own quite yet. Mari for instance never has any. Toph is having a tough little earthbender soon though I think...or is that the other time line."

Aang ignored Sen's rambling and watched a little longer. Soon Zuko also came in. Still scarred and as demanding as ever. Aang could see a glow of happiness though. It didn't just shine through when the firebender looked at Katara, but also looking at the little girl, and the baby boy he brought with him.

A sudden thought occurred to Aang. "You said we needed to find something personal to Katara and Zuko right?"

"Yes."

"I've got an idea."

* * *

The wait was agonizing, but Aang agreed to let Sen handle waking his friends. 

"It was difficult enough pulling you from your dream. It will be much easier if I convince them to sleep in their realities then pull them out." She explained. "Sadly you can't manage that."

So Aang was forced to wait while Sen sat in front of his friends. Koh was nearby but with his back turned to them for now in order to honor his word that he would not interfere with their attempt.

His friends slowly came to. All of them looking around confused.

"I know your all very confused right now." Aang stated. "I need to talk to all of you though."

They stared at him, as if in a drunken stupor, their eyes were clear though showing that they were listening. Albeit with little interest.

"I need your help guys. I know you might not remember me but I need your help to end this war that's been waging for years. Do you remember?"

All of them nodded. Each one remembering a war going on at least, if not their parts in things.

"I need you all to come with me then so we can fight for peace."

Everyone frowned. It was almost predictable when they started to vocally disagree and argue. Each one stating reasons not to go. It wasn't their war, they didn't want to leave loved ones, the Fire Nation would never touch them, they didn't want to fight...

Aang looked at them all for a moment. Every one of them deserved to be happy in care free lives. They didn't deserve to be dragged into this.

_Don't let the caves get to you again Aang._

Aang looked around but he didn't see Sen any more. The little girl was staring at him.

_Life is not all about happiness and fun, but neither is it always sorrow and heartache. Life is a balance, like everything else. __It doesn't stop being funny when people die anymore then it ceases being serious when people laugh. That is the way of everything._

Aang let Sen's words comfort him a moment as everyone ranted. He let memories wash over and strengthen his resolve. When his friends had all wound down he stood up straighter. He would get his friends to come with him again, or die trying.

"You all have to come with me. Now." He stated. "If you don't a lot of people will suffer for it."

"Like who? You?" Zuko sneered, ever the challenger.

"Her." Aang said pointing at Sen.

Everyone looked at Sen in confusion, no one understanding what he was meaning.

Aang sighed looking at Zuko and Katara. If he could convince them, the others would follow, out of loyalty to each other if nothing else.

"It's not just her who'd suffer though. Surely you have some memories of how things really are? Katara you remember losing your mother don't you? Zuko would you rather curse others to live on the run like you had to? Mari would you rather everyone live in fear? Sokka how about everyone watching their father's go off to war? Toph do you want everyone to live as restrained as you did?"

He could see it as faint memories trickled into their minds.

"Do you want the your children to live like you did?" Aang asked.

All of them looked at each other and seem to ponder for a moment.

"Daddy?"

Zuko looked down to see the little girl tugging on his leg. "Excuse me?" He said with wide eyes as everyone stared at him and the little girl.

She smiled up at him. "Daddy will you tell me a story?"

"Uh..."

"Tell me the princess one. Where you saved Mommy from the bad princess remember?"

Zuko put a hand to his aching head. Everything seemed to be all jumbled up in there as his mind tried to separate dream and reality. The only person he could remember ever saving from any princess was...

Annoyed the little girl gave a very Zuko like snort and stomped over to Katara. "Mommy make Daddy tell me a story." She demanded as she pulled on the waterbender's robes.

Katara couldn't help but stare. Her lower lip terribled a bit as her mind slowly started realizing what was truth and what was fantasy.

The little girl looked at Zuko confused as Katara knelled and crushed her into a hug. "Daddy what's wrong with Mommy?"

"NO!" A voice snapped. "Not again!"

Aang turned around to see Koh barreling out of the dark. His blue oni face on with it's mouth open as if to swallow them all whole.

Suddenly bright light seem to fill the cave. He heard Koh shriek but he couldn't see a thing.

* * *

"Aang? Aang are you ok?" 

He blinked for a bit but finally his vision cleared and he saw Katara standing over him.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"We're not entirely sure." Toph replied. "I just felt rocks shift under me."

"I got blinded from some light." Sokka stated. "There was this horrible shrieking though."

Aang sat up carefully, he was half expecting to be injured but found everything was alright. Well mostly so.

Zuko and Mari were playing guards over Sen. Mari looked distrustful while Zuko looked as confused as Aang felt. Sen herself was sitting between them looking around like she'd never been in a cave before.

As Aang replayed the last moments he was conscious in his mind it occurred to him that Sen had to be the one that saved them. Even if he wasn't sure how she'd saved them.

Yet Koh had said something about her killing her own friends, and trying to become an all powerful spirit herself.

None of this added up in Aang's mind. How could a person or spirit be evil enough to kill her own friends, yet decided to save a bunch of strangers?

He stepped over and knelt down in front of Sen, staring at her until she consent to stare back. "There are a lot of questions you need to answer." Aang stated plainly.

She seem to ponder this a moment.

"No games this time. Answer the questions and stop talking in circles." Zuko growled.

Sen sat silent.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"You know my name."

Zuko growled even as Aang glared. The others looked at each other confused.

"Koh called you Sen, but you look like the spirit called Sagaku. Which is the truth?"

Sen seemed to sigh and she suddenly looked defeated. "Humans call me Sagaku. They forgot my real name over the years. Spirits call me Sen though, they will never forget that I was once human."

"I've heard of her." Katara stated. "Guru Pathik told me about her. She's the Spirit of Balance and the one who created the Avatar."

A loud, rude snort came from Sen who looked at Katara like she was insane. "People are saying what?" Before anyone could answer she burst out laughing. "Oh that's a great one... Made the Avatar! Ahahahaha! Oh, that one is gonna stick with me for a few millenniums."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Sen dissolved into panting and an occasional snicker.

"You told me you were the Spirit of Balance." Zuko said angrily.

"No, you assumed. I didn't say anything." Sen stated primly.

Zuko growled and his fists flamed. He really hated being lied to.

Katara quickly got between him and Sen. She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him as the fires went out. She always did soothe him.

"Koh said you tried to become Balance incarnate." Aang said picking up the interrogation.

Sen was quiet for a moment. "That's...a truth in a way."

"In a way?" Toph said.

Sen scowled. "It was a hard lesson to learn that mortals are not meant to hold the powers of Spirits."

"Doesn't Aang technically?" Mari asked.

"Yes and no." Sen stated. "He was born with the Avatar Spirit in him, being a part of him. I was a mortal trying to chain a Spirit to me as an adult. To bend it to my will. There's a difference as I'm sure you can see."

"You were trying to chain a Spirit!?" Aang said in rage. "How stupid could you be?"

Sen cocked an eyebrow. "About as stupid as stealing from an all knowing Spirit." She said with a glare.

Sokka shifted uncomfortably as Aang looked at him then back to Sen. "That's different...we needed that information."

"And I needed it when I stole how to bind a Spirit from that Library." Sen stated flatly.

"You stole from Wan Shi Tong?" Sokka said in surprise.

"You act surprised. Who else would have such information if not Wan Shi Tong?"

"She has a point." Toph stated.

"Look we're getting off track here." Sokka stated. "Why are you even helping us?"

Sen simply sat.

"So we're back to the silent treatment?" Mari snapped.

Still the gray haired woman said nothing.

Aang stayed where he was as Sen looked about. She paused for the barest second staring at Zuko and Katara. Her face twitched just a bit as if suppressing a scream of pain.

Confused again, Aang looked at the pair. They didn't look like anything that would cause a spirit to get involved with things...

He wasn't sure what brought it on but Aang suddenly remembered another blue and gold eyed couple.

_I remember those friends of yours, Sen. Didn't you kill one of them?_

"Your making up for something you did." Aang stated.

Sen stared at him and looked suddenly sad.

"That last vision. Right before you pulled me out of the dream. It wasn't mine or any of the Avatars. It was yours." Aang stated. Even as he said it he knew it was truth. "Who were they?"

Sen sighed. "Their names were Zairia and Kane. They were a fire and a water bender I was jealous of, even as I was happy for them. They were...my friends." She looked at her hands with a far away look. "I killed Kane..." She whispered, her voice full of hate directed at herself. "Zairia used what we'd learned to bind me into the Spirit World. With some help from the Spirit I tried to bind to me."

Sen glared at Katara. "The Avatar wasn't made by me. It was made because of me. The Spirit of Balance and I fought over my own body. In the end though my body was destroyed and the Spirit was trapped in the Physical World while I was banished to the Spirit World. It lived the only way it could, in other people, and set out to balance the world. That is the Avatar Spirit and the tale of every Avatar."

"I don't understand, why doesn't it just go back to the Spirit World?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Sen answered. "Perhaps it has grown to prefer this realm like Tui and La did. While there is no threats for it in the Spirit World there is nothing for it to balance out there either. The Physical World though is in constant need of balance the Spirit probably feels needed here."

"You've had time to theorize about this haven't you?" Sokka asked.

"A number of centuries, give or take."

"So what was the promise you made to Zairia?" Aang asked. "Why would you make a promise when she was about to attack you?"

"For one I didn't know she was going to attack me as you put it. Binding any spirit forcefully to a realm takes the blood of four benders, one from each type of element. As for the promise I made..." Sen glared. "That is between friends and none of your business."

"There's one part of your story that makes no sense." Mari sneered. "If the Avatar Spirit helped imprison you, why are you helping it?"

"Because one chain did get forged between me and the Spirit. If the Spirit dies, so do I. I don't know what happens to mortal spirits that die again but I have no wish to find out. That's also why I didn't show up until after I knew the Spirit was having problems. Or did you think it coincidence that I didn't start appearing till after the Avatar took a lightning bolt to the back?"

"So you've been pulling our strings? Making everyone dance to your tune?" Zuko growled.

Sen snorted. "No. I haven't. I didn't push you into your girlfriends arms if that's what your thinking. Mortals always have free will. Spirits can push and pull your strings all they want but in the end it's a mortal's choice what they do with their lives. Even Avatars have free will. If one didn't want to be an Avatar they can run and hide for instance."

Aang looked guilty as Sen stated this. "I suppose that's true. Otherwise the Spirit would make us do whatever it wanted."

"Exactly." Sen said with a nod. "And speaking of free will you had all better get moving otherwise the Fire Lord's free will will be the only will of this world."

Everyone suddenly paled all looking worried.

Sen smiled. "Don't worry. I put you back on the way out. You only have to walk for a little longer and you'll be out of the caves. However a lot of time has passed and you have only about ten hours before the comet arrives."

"Any words of wisdom for the road?" Sokka asked.

"I'll give you two." Sen replied. "First, the Avatar is a master of all the elements."

Everyone blinked. "How is that wisdom? Everyone knows that." Toph stated.

"Second," Sen continued as if she hadn't heard. "The comet's cosmic energies strengthens firebenders."

Everyone merely blinked again.

"Are you ever not going to be confusing?" Zuko asked.

"No."

Everyone started to file out but Aang hung back.

"You have a question." Sen stated.

"Yes actually. It seems kinda stupid to ask it though."

"No question is ever stupid. Thinking to long on it just makes it seem so."

Aang gave Sen a small smile. "Well. You see the future and I was wondering. Did I ever have a chance?"

Oddly enough Sen seemed to have relaxed at the question. "I can see many things. Love however, is not something one can predict any more then death. Did you have a chance? Yes. Could it have worked? No one knows. That has more to do with free will really then fate, and fates are all I'm allowed to see when it comes to the future."

Aang pondered this a moment till Sokka yelled for him.

Sen watched as they climbed down towards the Palace. In her time it had been a fort, defending one of the last refuges against fear and hate of those who had dubbed bender to be not normal. She pondered and brooded, much as she'd done for centuries. Things were in motion now and she'd done all she could to keep her promise.

The rest was in the hands of the Avatar.


	19. Chapter 19: Fire Fight

There! You frackin glutton here's your chapter! You know who you are so I won't name names. Now quit pestering me so I can write dang it! You hear me K!? Just because you know where I live doesn't mean you get to read chapters before everyone else! Happy reading folks. :)

_**Chapter 19: Fire Fight**_

"_Now, the day has come._

_We are forsaken._

_There's no time anymore._

_Life will pass us by._

_We are forsaken._

_Only ruins stay behind."_

From "Forsaken" by Within Temptation

"This is to easy." Zuko stated with a scowl.

"You had to question it didn't you?" Sokka growled back.

"Princey is right though. Where's all the guards?" Toph asked.

"Maybe they're off getting dinner." Aang said cheerfully.

Mari sighed and looked out a window. "It looks like there's fighting at the mouth of the pass. Iroh and the others must be causing some chaos."

"Let's hope that's keeping them all busy." Katara added.

"Wait." Toph said suddenly.

Everyone stopped, knowing by now that when Toph said wait no one should move or speak so she could listen.

The blind girl frowned. "There's Dai Li here. They're in the next room."

"Aw, didn't we see enough of those guys in Ba Sing Se!" Sokka grumbled.

"We don't have time to fight the Dai Li, the comet will be here soon." Katara said looking worried.

"I'll take care of it." Toph said with a superior grin.

"Toph..." Aang started.

"We don't have time to argue Twinkle Toes. You need to get to the Fire Lord as quickly as possible. Who knows what else will be in the way? I can take the Dai Li on a bad day with one hand tied behind my back. I'll be ok. I'll catch up with you guys." Toph gave a reassuring smile.

Sokka glared. "We're not leaving you behind Toph."

"Guys we need to get moving." Mari stated.

"Go!" Toph snapped earthbending them all into the room.

There was a flurry of stone hands shot at them. Earth, air, fire, water, and a boomerang flew out of the group striking the hands away or crumbling them as the group ran with Toph bringing up the rear.

When they reached the end of the corridor they stopped. "Come on!" Zuko yelled over his shoulder.

Mari grabbed Aang as he was about to say something and pulled him out of a stone hand's way. "We have bigger problems right now guys let's go!"

"Good luck Toph!" Katara yelled though fear threaten to choke her as she passed through the doorway.

Only Sokka was left. He swatted at stone hands and dodged larger boulders.

"Go Sokka!" Toph yelled at him in a tone that Zuko had once told her put a drill sergeant to shame.

"I'm not leaving." Sokka snapped back.

With a huff Toph pulled up a large stone wall. It wouldn't hold the Dai Li long but it would hold them just long enough.

Reaching out a hand she grabbed Sokka's jerkin and yanked him down planting a kiss right on his stunted mouth. "I didn't ask, I told. Go help the others and I'll see you later." Toph told him with a grin before earthbending him through the door and pulling a stone slab over it as the wall behind her broke.

* * *

"This way." Zuko said turning a corner. "We can cut through the garden." 

They found the garden was occupied by a small squad of elite firebenders. Lead by a familiar face to some of them.

"So," An older general said. "Thinking of just hopping right up to the Fire Lord. Don't you know you have to go through the chain of command first?"

Zuko glared. "General Shu. Sending more new recruits to their death's lately?"

Shu sneered and ordered his men to open fire.

Everyone was surprised when Mari shoved Zuko down and threw up an spiraling barrier of air. Her face was twisted into what one could only call rage.

Shu blinked at the fires stopped going and the barrier was dropped. His own face full of anger.

Sokka looked from the general to Mari. "Is it me or do those two look alike?"

"Mari!" Zuko and Aang yelled at the same time.

Mari however didn't waste words like Toph had. She spun and with her fans drawn, caused the air to pick them up. Blowing them over the firebenders to the other side of the garden.

"After them!" Shu shouted. The some firebenders chased after the others most were blown off their feet by Mari.

"Come on Dad...don't you want to go a round? For old times sake?" She sneered at him.

Shu growled at her then looked at his benders. "You can't possible be strong enough to beat all of us."

"Maybe not before." Mari said as she stood straighter. "But that was then, this is now!" Spinning around she leaped into the squad.

If she did nothing else she was going to have her father's head.

* * *

"Stupid crazy airbending girl." Zuko was growling. It had taken all three of the others to pull him away from the fight in the garden. "She's going to get herself killed, you realize this?" 

"She'll be ok Zuko." Katara soothed.

"I'm not so sure Katara." Aang said looking worried. "She's been learning airbending well but one of the keys to airbending is avoiding a fight. She charged into that one."

"Well it doesn't matter now." Sokka stated. "Our best way of helping Mari and Toph is to get to the Fire Lord and defeat him as quickly as possible."

Zuko grumbled but kept moving not really paying attention to where he was going. He'd grown up in this Palace so he knew where to go like the back of his hand.

Perhaps that was why it took Katara grabbing and hauling on his collar to keep him from getting a very nasty looking flying dagger to the head.

"Oh great. You two again?" Sokka said.

Ty Lee smiled and waved while Mai simply pulled out more throwing knives.

"Azula said your not allowed past this point." Ty Lee informed with a smile.

"Azula can go jump in the river." Katara stated. "How's her face by the way?"

Mai glared and threw her knives which Zuko knocked away with a sword.

"Zuko, you and Aang get going." Sokka said pulling out his machete. "Katara and I got a score to settle with these two."

"But..."

Katara smiled at her brother. They'd been itching for a real rematch with Mai and Ty Lee. Getting chased down with Appa and losing Ba Sing Se to them had added fuel to the fire.

Katara also had another bone to pick with Mai over almost killing Zuko.

"We'll be fine." She said giving Zuko a kiss which she could see Mai's eyes narrowing at. "We'll be right behind you."

Zuko and Aang looked at each other. Both could see a glint in Katara's eye that they knew meant big trouble for whoever she was gunning for.

* * *

"It's right through these doors." Zuko was saying as he and Aang ran down the final hall. 

Azula watched them from the shadows. The fire in her demanded she burn them to a crisp but she knew it would a bit harder then that.

Halfway down the hall she drew the line, in bright blazing blue.

She stayed in her shadow glaring out but neither boy needed to know who was standing there.

When she stepped out she saw them both cringe at her scar. It almost set her off but she ruthlessly shoved the emotion down. She'd learned control from when she'd been a child, it was the biggest lesson in firebending. She would control herself now and incinerate these fools. Especially Zuko. He saved that stupid little peasant girl. The one who had ruined her face. Azula's fingers traced the jagged scar. She'd had to cauterize it herself but she could feel the pain of it everyday as if it was fresh. Everyday she was reminded of her failure.

It drove her mad.

"Hello Zuzu." She sneered.

Zuko ignored the nickname. "If you'll excuse us Azula we have an appointment to keep." He replied smoothly as he and Aang stepped through the flames and headed for the door.

"You have an appointment with me!" Azula snapped. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai Zuko!"

Zuko snorted a bit at the irony of the situation. "No thanks." He replied with a grin as he turned around and pulled Aang along.

Azula felt her blood boiling. _How dare he!_

Forcing her emotions down again Azula charged up her fist.

"Zuko look out!" Aang yelled as Azula shot.

Zuko however had been expecting it. He spun around and raised a flaming wall before them to protect them for a moment.

The two boys looked at each other. Even though they had been on descent enough terms they were still not what one would call friends. The two simply nodded to each other as Aang turned and walked through the doorway to the Fire Lord's throne room and Zuko charged Azula.

* * *

Aang wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when he faced the Fire Lord but he'd never imagined the room being so, dark. Aang had always thought of fire as being warm, friendly, and full of light before the war. The room however was dark, cold, and to Aang's mind, to in control. 

He walked forward with his head high and his hand clenching his staff.

"So you have finally arrived Avatar." Ozai stated glaring down at the bald child before him from his seat on the dais "You really think you'll be able to defeat me?"

Aang glared back. "It's not a question of what I think. I will defeat you, this stupid war of yours will stop."

"War?" Ozai said. "As yes. The war. The one my grandfather started and everyone kept up for world domination." The Fire Lord grinned. "I have a much bigger aim then that though."

Aang frowned. "If you don't agree with the war why are you letting it go on?"

"Because it serves my needs well. With every city that fell that was one less place you could hide. My forefather's goals were to rule the world but mine were to find you."

"Me?" Aang said confused. "Why me?"

Ozai smiled in a sickening way and held up an old tattered book. "Do you know what this is?"

"Um...a book?"

"It's an ancient journal of a firebender who lived centuries ago. She spent many years looking into the connection between spirits and us. Her findings are rather interesting. Many of the pages are destroyed but I think I figured most of them out myself." Ozai informed with a smile. "The ability to become truly immortal is worth the war."

Aang suddenly had a very bad feeling in his gut. "How are you going to become immortal?"

Ozai grinned. "You haven't guessed? If I had truly cared about the war I would've demanded you been killed on sight. I wanted you alive however because you are the last piece I need. Your the last airbender. The one who's blood I needed. The blood of four different benders."

Aang's eyes widened. "You think that would grant immortality?"

"Of course not." Ozai sniffed. "Binding the Avatar Spirit to me will."

_Mortals are not meant to hold the powers of Spirits._

"Ozai if you do that you'll be driven mad!" Aang told him in a last ditch attempt to convince the Fire Lord of his foley.

Ozai snorted in a way that reminded Aang of Zuko. "Just because some weak willed spirit seer failed at it centuries ago? Yes I've read all about this Sen character. Apparently the writer of this journal was originally trying to find a way to bring back some man from the dead that Sen killed."

"I'm not letting you do this." Aang stated setting his staff in front of himself with his determination written all over his face.

Ozai's eyes narrowed. "So be it!" He said as he jumped off his dais.

* * *

Toph spat a bit of blood out of her mouth. She was pretty sure she'd gotten a tooth knocked out somewhere along the line. 

The once pristine hall was now in shambles from rock being thrown every and pulled from the floors, walls, and even a few from the ceiling. Suits of armor had once stood as silent sentries and now lay in pieces, dented and occasionally broken.

For her efforts Toph had taken out a good chunk of the Dai Li forces, there were however a good number left. She was wearing down from their constant pounding at her. Rock was stubborn but beat on it long enough, with enough force, and it would crumble.

Toph knew the minute she took a stone fist to the jaw that she was in trouble. She stumbled back and the Dai Li started a barrage doing their best to keep her reeling, until finally another stone fist to the gut brought her down.

Toph felt tears in her eyes. Not because she'd lost but out of frustration. She'd been pounding away at these guys but there had just been more of them with more force. Maybe if she'd done something aside from brute force, come at them from a different angle...

She almost laughed at the irony. She was sounding like Aang.

What she needed was reinforcements. Other targets for the Dai Li to worry about...

The idea sprang on her as she started to get up. She felt something cold and hard under her hand. A sword. The armor!

Standing up and glaring in the direction of the slowly advancing Dai Li Toph smirked. With a twist of her feet and pulling her arms to her she pulled the armor to her while embedding her feet into the ground. The Dai Li stared in shock as some of the armor warped and wrapped around the small girl completely, leaving only the smallest opening so she could breathe.

Toph simply grinned evilly and concentrated. _All angles. I need to think of all the angles. _She raised her arms slowly.

There was a rattling and rumbling. Toph felt stone hitting her armor but it didn't move her. She wasn't just earth now. Earth crumbled and wore away after awhile. She was metal, she wouldn't bend, she wouldn't break, and she was going to break the wall that was the Dai Li down piece by piece.

The armor and weapons that had been scattered about rose up like legends of dead heroes. Many Dai Li screamed in fright and ran for the exit only to have the doors slam in their faces.

The metal warriors closed in with their metal weapons, pushing the Dai Li against the remains of a stone wall. The men started pleading for their lives in fear.

Toph grinned and brought her hands crashing down.

Screams echoed in the hall as the metal warriors drove their weapons. Men looked at each other but found that to the man none were run through. Simply pinned in a manner that would take them hours to get out of.

Her armor fell apart as Toph whooped. "I am the greatest earthbender ever!" She cheered before she turned and started after her friends.

* * *

Mari ground her teeth against the pain. She had a number of minor burns but they all still stung horribly, but it was the one on her arm that she was worried about. She wanted to bet it was at least second degree. It had been a cheap shot her father had gotten in when she'd knocked out the last guard. 

Shu was glaring hate at Mari. He had no idea how she'd manage to best most of the royal guard that had been left after the other four had ran but he wasn't about to let her taint his family name anymore!

The problem was that the blasted girl wouldn't stay still long enough for him to get a decent attack off. She'd always loved dancing and it seemed that now she was abusing the lessons her mother had given her. She whirled and was almost constantly behind him. He could've sworn he'd felt her plant her hand on the middle of his spine at least once.

"Cowardly brat!" He snarled as he finally shot a hand behind him and got a fist full of hair. Mari shrieked as he set fire to her and had to use a gust of wind to blow it out. Her once long hair was drastically shorter now.

She glared at Shu. "You call me a coward? You had to beat up a woman and child for years! All for what? What did we ever do to you?"

Shu snorted. "A man has a right to do whatever he wants with and to his family."

Mari sneered. "Family? You don't even know the meaning of that word."

Shu stepped forward intending to blast her but he suddenly was having a hard time breathing.

Mari let her rage fly. She could remember every bruise she'd gotten from him, every time her mother had told her just to tell people she'd fallen, every jeer from other children, every pitying glance from other adults...

It was his fault! She'd make him pay for it!

Shu clutched at his throat desperately. Just a little air is all he needed...

Mari could see him turning purple. She start smile at the thought of him turning blue.

"Mari?"

Blinking up Mari could see Toph standing in the doorway. There was a scared expression on her face.

Mari cringed. How many times had she had that same expression on her own face?

He deserved it though, he deserved to choke to death without the air he'd beaten her so much for commanding...

But...was she any better then him then.

Mari sighed and let go of the air. Shu gasped and started coughing.

He looked up at her still coughing as she stared back down at him.

"I may be your daughter." She stated. "But I am nothing like you. I never will be. I am letting you go this once because your my father. If you attack me or anyone else again I will kill you."

Shu could see the promise in her eyes and nodded as he hacked and stumbled away. Far be it from him to fight someone who could choke him at a thousand paces and effectively cut off his firebending in the processes.

Toph smiled at Mari. "Aang is gonna be proud of you. You handled that like a real airbender."

Mari grinned. "Come on we got people to catch up to."

* * *

Katara ducked another throwing knife. It stabbed into the wall behind her with a solid thunk. 

Sokka was nearby trying to knock Ty Lee out with his club. So far neither had any wounds due to the constant dodging and both were getting tired.

As Mai pulled out let more sharp implements to throw Katara groaned. Didn't the girl ever run out?

To Katara's horror though Mai didn't throw them at her, but at Sokka.

The warrior let out a yell as he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall.

"Nice shot Mai." Ty Lee said cheerfully. "Now we can both handle the bender."

The slightest smirk ran across Mai's face as she pulled some familiar looking knifes from a sleeve. "I got my special barbed ones for the bender. It should make her happy to die by the same kind of knife I almost killed Zuko with."

Katara's eyes widened and she pulled her water to her. How she wished for more water so she could do the octopus form.

"Hang on Katara!" Sokka said pulling at the knifes that held him.

Whips lashed out as Katara was forced to duck and dodge Ty Lee's hands and Mai's knives. Ice shield formed and disappeared as they shattered

The time had come when Katara found herself out of water to bend. Sokka had one arm free and was pulling frantically at the dagger pinning his legs.

"All out of water." Mai said with a sneer in her voice.

Ty Lee smiled and started flipping towards her.

Panic was instant. Katara looked around frantically for anything to help her but saw nothing as Ty Lee closed in.

Desperate, Katara threw her hands forward to defend herself as she panted her feet, closed her eyes, and mentally _pushed_.

Nothing happened. Nothing touched her.

Curious Katara opened her eyes and saw Ty Lee standing in front of her. Her hand was inches from a pressure point but she couldn't seem to move. The circus girl's eyes were wide and frightened.

_The body is made up of mostly water. That's why waterbenders are such adept healers._

Katara grinned a bit, she'd have to remember to thank Yagoda for the lesson some time.

Ty Lee suddenly spun around and advanced on Mai.

"What the..." Suddenly Mai was trying to dodge Ty Lee's fists.

"That waterbender did something to me Mai! Stop her!"

Mai moved quickly to the side but before she could throw a dart something cracked her in the back of the head.

Sokka smiled as Mai toppled over to the ground and looked at Ty Lee. "Hate to do this to a pair of ladies. Sorry." With that he repeated the process, knocking Ty Lee out with his club.

Katara straightened up. "You alright Sokka?"

Her brother nodded. "I'm good, now come on we gotta go save your harem."

"Sokka they're not..."

"Whatever." Sokka stated.

* * *

Despite none of them quite knowing where to go one only had to follow the sounds of fighting and fire blasts to find Azula and Zuko fighting. 

The entire hall was on fire. If there had been anything of a roof left one might have feared it caving in on them but lightning and fire blasts had blown most of the ceiling away leaving the open night sky over their heads.

It was rather akin to watching some deadly dance. Fire in all it's colors blazing in controlled hands in free blazes, daggers, whips. Eventually one started seeing less due to both benders becoming tired.

"Just surrender Azula." Zuko said. "We're not here for you."

Azula simply glared as she panted. "You really think that little excuse for an Avatar can beat father? Your a fool Zuzu! Father will never bow before an enemy, Avatar or no. That child doesn't have what it takes to kill Father either!"

"This war is going to end one way or another." Zuko snapped.

"No!" She sneered back. "It will go on until we've accomplished victory over all the Nations!"

She attacked Zuko again. This time however Zuko dodged and countered and eventually knocked her to the ground where he held his fist in front of her face, causing Azula to freeze.

"You should be thankful this moment that I'm not like you or Father." Zuko stated as he straightened up from her. "I would recommend leaving and never coming back."

Azula glared death at him but Zuko ignored it as he heard footsteps. He grinned seeing Katara and Sokka coming down the hall and started walked to them.

"You should have never turned your back on me!"

Zuko's gaze moved to a mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. He could see Azula sparking lightning and her hands moving forward to fire.

The bolt shot out at Zuko's heart as he spun and reached out a hand. He could feel the power going up his arm and clamped his teeth.

Azula gave a smile as she watched her brother grabbed the lightning bolt. The fool thought he could do Iroh's dumb little trick.

Quite suddenly the lightning shot out Zuko's other hand. Azula's eyes went wide as her own bolt got shot back into her chest and her scream ripped through the Palace.

Zuko couldn't help but close his eyes tightly and turn away as Azula smoked and convulsed. He stayed that way even when he heard the heavy thump of a body hitting the ground.

It took Katara coming over and hugging him to snap him back to reality. He hugged her as if doing so would wash away what had happened.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Shh, we know." Katara told him and simply held him. She could feel regret and sadness pouring from him.

Sokka simply stood like a silent sentinel in the doorway when Mari and Toph came running up.

"Did we miss..." Mari froze seeing the smoking corpse and closed her eyes.

Zuko looked up at Mari. "No you haven't missed..." He frozen suddenly looking confused.

"What? What's going on?" Toph asked.

Zuko said nothing and simply looked up.

"Oh no." Sokka said following Zuko's gaze.

Katara looked up and there in the sky was Sozin's Comet.


	20. Chapter 20: Life and Death

_**Chapter 20: Life and Death**_

_"I will overcome._

_In violence there's silence,_

_Oh no, it can't be undone._

_I will overcome._

_Knowing that I'm not the only one._

_I will overcome._

_It's the only way to carry on."_

From "Overcome" by Within Temptation

The fight was not going in Aang's favor when the tired and in some cases injured group stepped into the room. His staff lay on the floor, a thin line of ash on an already torn up floor. Ozai had an almost feverish look in his eyes and smoke puffed out with his every breath.

Ozai grinned at the Avatar. "The comet has finally arrived. Ready to die little airbender?"

"Come on guys!" Toph yelled and started forward.

Ozai heard and looked over with a sneer. With a stomp and a raising of arms fire shot out of the ground in a thick wall, effectively cutting Aang's friends off from him.

"Zuko! Get this wall down!" Sokka said.

"Working on it." He stated trying to part the flames.

"Come on man! What kind of firebender are you!?" Sokka yelled.

"One who does't know how to use the comet's energies now shut up!" Zuko snapped back.

With his newest hope dashed Aang looked back at the Fire Lord in time to avoid a new barrage of flames.

Sokka did his best to watch the fight from behind the fire wall. Stupid comet just had to make it in time for the stupid Fire Lord. Why couldn't it have been helpful to all benders or even the Avatar? The Avatar was a firebender to after all!

Sokka's brain froze on the thought. Slowly the reality dawned on him causing him to smack a palm to his forehead. "Idiot!" He snapped.

"I'm almost done Sokka shut up." Zuko said automatically assuming the water warrior was meaning him.

"No that's not...never mind!" Sokka pulled on his hair in frustration. "I need to talk to Aang for like five seconds! You guys gotta give me that."

"What are you babbling about?" Toph asked in confusion.

"I don't have time to explain." Sokka stated.

"We'll give you time Sokka but hurry." Katara stated.

Mari took a breath and looked at everyone. "Zuko's almost got it. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded as Zuko broke through. "GO!" He yelled as he pushed the flames away.

The four benders all but leaped onto Ozai. Where he dodged a boulder he ran into a gust of wind that knocked him off his feet, where he got out of the way of a fireball there was a stream of water snapping at him.

Sokka ignored the fight completely and ran for Aang, who was groaning from the impact he'd had with a wall. He'd just managed to get a fire shield in place before the blast had roasted him.

"Aang." Sokka said helping the Avatar up.

"No, you guys need to get out of here Sokka." Aang told him sternly. He'd never forgive himself if any of his friends got wounded or worse trying to help him.

"We'll be fine." Sokka stated. "You need to figure out how to tap into that comet."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Sen said that the comet enhances firebending. All firebending. Which means you should be able to tap into it too." Sokka scowled. "I just don't know how you'd tap into some fancy cosmic star thing."

Aang blinked at Sokka. "Cosmic? Cosmic! Cosmic energy!"

"Uh yeah I just said that." Sokka stated now looking at Aang in confusion.

The little monk opened his mouth to explain to see Ozai launch waves of fire in multiple directions. "Look out!" He yelled jumping in front of the water boy.

The blast was fierce and though Aang managed to keep Sokka from serious harm the water warrior took a nasty hit to the head from flying debris, knocking him out for the moment.

Aang looked around. Mari was also out of the fight. Katara was attempting to heal her arm which looked like it had gotten blackened from fire. Toph and Zuko were doing their best to keep Ozai occupied in the mean time.

It was all senseless to Aang. So much pain and death for foolish things. For people to say they were better then another when in reality there was no difference. Bending a different element or no element at all, didn't make one any better or worse. They were all one people living behind imaginary walls as it was. Imaginary walls that one built around oneself over the course of a lifetime.

That was why he was friends with everyone there. Each of them had open minds that would bring change to the world. They couldn't die here.

_I won't let any of them fall here. Everyone is in this together, we are all connected._ Aang thought to himself.

_Just breathe Aang._

He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them he didn't see the battle before him.

He saw himself. With white eyes.

"Will you help me with this? Please?" He asked the spirit.

The white eyed spirit blinked and bowed_. We are with you_.

It was an odd thing to Aang. He suddenly seemed so much more then himself yet still just himself. He saw Ozai knock away Zuko and Toph and turn to him only to go white and wide eyed in panic.

As he stepped toward Ozai he could feel the man start to bend flames at him, just the slightest raising of temperature. The Fire Lord seemed so slow, so inexperienced. Aang felt like he was watching a small child just starting to play with matches instead of a man who was a master firebender.

It took just a thought for the fireball Ozai shot to split in half before him. Just a thought for the earth under the lord to shake and upset his footing. Another to blow him another direction with a gust of air. Aang barely needed to move as blue fires jumped from him to dance around the disrespectful child before him.

Ozai had never felt such raw power, and started to plead.

Aang heard him. Pleading for the Avatar to spare his life.

Looking past him the monk could see Katara healing Sokka's head injury. One of his friends apparently grabbing the warrior in the confusion. All of them had minor injuries and were exhausted. Each to Aang represented the suffering of all the Nations due to this man and his ancestor's greed.

_Your wish is to kill him then? _

Aang thought a moment. _No. No, I can't kill him. _

_Why? _The spirit in him asked.

_Because we're all connected. While he's has been a horrible person, other's stepped in and were good. _Aang couldn't help but grin a bit. _We all depend on the balance, and we all are the balance at the same time._

He sensed the spirit in him hum it's approval.

Aang looked down at the grovelling Fire Lord. "It is over." He stated flatly to the Fire Lord who stayed face down in front of him.

Katara smiled as the monk stepped past Ozai. His eyes still glowing white with a smile on his face.

Zuko stared at his father. It struck him as odd that his father would suddenly surrender like he had...

Then he saw the slightest glint of steel.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, but all to late.

White eyes widened as the knife invaded. For all the power Aang had felt suddenly there was nothing but pain. The pain of thousands of lifetimes being stabbed in unison. A most unholy shrieking erupted from him and rang through the Palace causing those standing there to cover their ears in pain.

* * *

Even outside the Palace people could hear the unholy noise. People only became more panicked when an air bison's roar echoed across the valley as well. 

Iroh was pale under the dirt, sweat, and blood on his face. That cry couldn't mean anything good.

* * *

"Aang! Aang! Please Aang no..." 

Aang could only blink up at Katara. He didn't need to be told the situation. He could feel his own blood leaving him and the pain had all but faded away.

Sokka was standing over his sister. There was tears in his own eyes as well as he could do nothing but watch his little friend slowly die from a cowardly knife to the back.

Aang could hear fighting. Earth crashing, wind blowing, and fire blasting. He'd bet Zuko, Mari, and Toph had all charged Ozai hoping that Katara could help him.

This time however, there truly was no hope.

That was when he saw her. There was blood on her mouth and she was bent over a bit as if in great pain.

"Sen?"

He could see through her. He must have been crossing into the Spirit World. "Sen I failed...It's over..."

Katara looked about hoping to see the spirit Aang was suddenly talking to but saw no one.

Quite suddenly her and Sokka were blasted away from Aang. Ozai stood over the monk with a sickening smile on his face. His fine robes where rags, there was a number of wounds on him, and he looked as exhausted as they all felt. In one hand he held the knife he'd stabbed Aang with while the other held a long vial.

Zuko lay nearby wheezing. He was pretty sure there was a couple broken ribs in his chest. Toph was going her best to crawl forward with a broken leg. Mari was cradling a broken arm and panting.

Katara herself was now out of water again and exhausted, as was Sokka who had lost his weapons.

There was no one else who could stop Ozai now.

The Fire Lord smiled at his victory as he blended the airbender's blood in the vial. It went black with just a tint of crimson. He picked the Avatar up by his collar, the monk's head lulled forward and Ozai could see the white glow of the spirit struggling like a candle to stay lit.

"Foolish Avatars. None of you willing to kill for your beliefs. Now that spirit's power will be mine to wield as I see fit!"

He brought the vial down, intending to smash it into the Avatar's skull.

"NO!" Katara screamed.

Aang's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Ozai's arm. Without a word or even another breath he twisted and the vial twisted away from it's mark and the Fire Lord grunted in mild pain.

Then Aang's other arm swung up from underneath. There was a sickening pop as the Fire Lord's elbow suddenly bent back wards. Ozai couldn't help but scream in pain and the vial of blood tumbled from his fingers to shatter all over the floor. The blood soaked into the dirt as the earth beneath the monk cracked and shattered. Lightning was dancing across the small boy's skin burning the Fire Lord and making him step back even as the wind pushed him away. He swore it felt like his own blood was trying to get away from the Avatar.

Even through the commotion of cracking earth, thunder, and howling wind everyone in the room heard it. Just the faintest whisper.

_Never again._

Everyone could only watch in horror as the Avatar looked at Ozai with eyes of jet black. There was still blood pouring from Aang's wound and now his mouth as well. "Never again." He said again. The voice coming form him sounded like Aang but was twisted much like his face in an expression of pain and rage none had ever seen.

Ozai sneered and went to blast the boy only to have his other arm caught, twisted, and then his other elbow forced in a direction it was not suppose to go. He cried out again and glared. "Without me there soon will be no balance spirit at all!"

Quite suddenly Ozai found he couldn't breathe.

"Then allow me to grant your version of balance. No air for you to breathe to start with."

Ozai's eyes went wide and he started shaking his head in fear. "Ava..." He tried to say before he lost all air.

Aang snorted at him with a sneer. "And no water of course. No earth. No blood. No body. Just a burning soul."

Ozai couldn't even scream as the black eyed being slowly pulling the most basic elements from his body. Zuko, Katara, and the others could only close their eyes and pray that whatever beast had possessed their little friend would not see them. Fear and terror were all the five of them could feel.

Finally the horrible sounds of a body being systematically dissected came to an end. Almost fearful they looked up, each fearing the gore that would surely be there.

There was nothing there but a slight red smear and the black eyed Aang who turned and stared at them. Then he sighed and they were all shocked when the boy's body suddenly tumbled forward while the ghostly image of Sen fell back wards.

Katara immediately grabbed Aang. "Aang? Aang!"

"He's gone."

Katara glared at Sen. "No he's not your still here!"

"Not for long."

The evidence of the spirit's words rang true as they watched. Her feet had disappeared.

"Do something!" Sokka snapped at her.

"Like what? I have no power in the physical world unless I possess Aang, who's gone which puts a damper on things." Sen snapped back as she laid down. She was so tired that she closed her eyes as she started to fade more.

"There has to be something we can do." Toph said with tears in her eyes.

Sen suddenly opened her own eyes again and sat up. "How did Ozai know of the blood?"

Everyone looked at Zuko, who shrugged.

It was Sokka who thought to go check around the dais. He found the journal and brought it before Sen.

The spirit blinked at the book and laughed. "Zairia you idiot...you didn't learn a thing from my mistakes." She whispered before looking to Zuko. "I want you to swear on your honor to burn that book Zuko."

Sokka was looking at the pages, an idea tugging at his brain. "But..."

"Nothing good can ever come from chaining spirits. Any spirits." Sen stated. "Burn it to ash. Never again."

Everyone's eyes closed as the spirit finally vanished completely away. Her last words drifting on the wind.

_Never again._

Tears rolled and Katara rolled him over and closed Aang's now sightless eyes. Zuko held out a hand to Sokka and started glaring when the warrior ignored him.

"What?" Sokka said not even looking up from the pages as his brain worked.

"Give me the journal Sokka." Zuko said. "We should honor Sen's dying wish."

"In a minute." Sokka stated.

"Sokka." Mari said in a warning tone.

"No, listen guys. There might be a way to fix all this." Sokka said holding up a hand while reading.

Katara simply looked at her brother with tears flowing. "You shouldn't give false hope Sokka."

"No I'm serious guys." Sokka said. "Look I know Sen said Zairia didn't learn anything but actually she did. The last pages here explain it." He held the book out for them all to read.

"What's it say?" Toph asked.

"It says that one has go forth with a clear goal. The blood works like the spirit caves we passed through do. It goes off what your heart and soul want. In Sen's case the journal says she was divided between wanting peace and wanting to destroy." Sokka explained. "We all want Aang back. Aang is tied to the Avatar Spirit which is tied to Sen! Bring one back and we can bring them all back!"

"Sokka this could go horribly wrong! We shouldn't mess around with this." Katara snapped.

"Maybe we're suppose to though." Zuko stated.

Katara stared at Zuko. "What?"

Zuko frowned a bit, trying to think of how to explain it. "There's one of each bender here. With the journal after the Avatar had been killed. It's like..."

"It's like it's fate, or destiny." Mari said realizing Zuko's train of thought.

Everyone went quiet again looking at each other.

It was Zuko who decided first. He simply took a breath and looked at Katara. "Do you still have that dagger I gave you?"

"You gave that to her!?"

"Not now Sokka!"

Katara ignored Toph and Sokka and nodded, handing the dagger to Zuko.

The prince pulled it out and grinned as he read the inscription on it. If this didn't count as not giving up without a fight he didn't know what would.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the blade and pulled it across the skin of his hand. It didn't cut far but it was enough so the wound bleed freely.

"Think of your clearest memory of Aang and let the blood drip onto him." Sokka told them.

Without a word Zuko handed the dagger to Mari. The blood dripped onto the bald monk's body and Zuko could almost hear Aang in his mind.

_If we'd known each other back then. Do you think we could've been friends too?_ He could all but see Aang with that little hopeful smile on his face.

Mari followed Zuko's lead and took the dagger. Cutting her hand and sticking it out without much thought. She had only a few memories with Aang sadly but there was one that she'd always have in her heart.

_You're an airbender..._ She could almost feel that desperate hug he'd given her.

Toph took the knife next and almost slit her wrist before Sokka stopped her and simply cut her hand. She couldn't help but smile smugly again at her memory. She could just almost hear him yelling at her.

_Enough! I want my staff back!_

Sokka looked at his sister. She looked utterely frightened of the dagger suddenly. "Katara?" He asked.

She took the blade and stared at it. So many memories shifted through her mind, she couldn't seem to settle on one. Katara found herself ponder why they had to do all this, none of them had ever asked for this...

_Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?_

_Because I never wanted to be._

A small, sad smile crept across her face. As usual Aang helped those in need... even from beyond.

With a slight hiss of pain from the knife cutting into flesh Katara extended her hand over Aang.

There was a bright flash as the blood mixed and none of them could see a thing.

* * *

Zuko realized where they were first. He didn't quite understand why they were standing between the Worlds though. He also didn't know how Sokka had come to be there. 

"Ok, does anyone have a clue what happened back there?" Sokka asked.

Everyone simply shook their heads in confusion.

"We do."

Everyone jumped but looked over and saw a pair of smiling familiar faces.

"Aang!" Everyone cheered and mobbed the little monk.

"It worked! It worked!" Sokka cheered.

"Not entirely the way you wanted it though." Sen stated.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

Sen looked at Aang who sighed.

"I can't go back into my body guys." Aang told them.

"But...but that's what we were trying to do." Katara choked out through tears.

Aang looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Katara, but we really can't fight nature's laws anymore then you have. I'm here in the Spirit World now instead of some void and we'll all be together again soon enough."

"What he means is that our spirits and that of the Avatar owe you five alot. We would've all been erased if Sokka hadn't been all sneaky...again." She sent the warrior a mild glare. "I still think you should destroy that journal though."

"I swear I'll do it once we get back." Zuko told her.

Sen nodded seemingly satifided with the promise. "We don't want this happening ever again. Once was bad enough, twice as well. No more."

All of them nodded in agreement with her.

"What happen to the Avatar Spirit?" Mari asked curiously. "Did it go back to the Spirit World?"

"For a bit anyways." Aang told them with a smile. "It'll return to the Physical World eventually to continue with the cycle. You guys will just have to hold the fort till then."

"Can't just give us a clue as to how long?" Sokka asked.

"No." Sen stated when Aang opened his mouth. "I'm not sure the Spirit even knows that one. It needs time to finish healing. You brought it back from the brink of death but it's a little weak and needs time."

"The new Avatar will be born to the Water Tribes though right?" Katara asked.

Sen let out a rude snort causing even Aang looked at her curiously.

"You people." Sen grumbled. "Must you divide everything?" She let out a long suffering sigh and finally answered Katara. "The cycle will pick up where it left off and the next Avatar will be a water bender Katara no need to fret."

Katara simply nodded and clung to her now dead friend.

Sen looked at the lot of them. "You do not have much time. I would use it to say goodbye." She told them as she backed away.

Mari sniffed a bit and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better Aang."

Aang simply smiled at her. "It was better then no time at all. At least I know the future of the airbenders is in good hands."

"Who am I gonna yell at now though Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked as she punched his arm lightly. She didn't wipe away her tears but the look on her face dared anyone to say anything.

"You can yell at Sokka." Aang told her with an evil smile. After all he knew that eventually she'd convince Sokka that she wasn't going to die on him like Suki and Yui had.

"Remember to act like a man Aang." Sokka told him with a smile and a firm handshake before dispensing with the 'manliness' and crushing the former airbender into a bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Take care of Appa and Momo will you?" Aang manage to say while having the air crushed out of him.

Turning Aang blinked at Katara and Zuko. She was sobbing hard into Zuko's chest and the firebender was rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Come on Katara. We need to say goodbye." Zuko coaxed pulling on Katara's hand gently.

With a sad smile Aang took their joined hands in his own and squeezed them together. "You two." He choked and fumbled for words. There simply wasn't any for him to say though. "Take care of each other?"

Katara nodded through her tears as Zuko stared.

"Hey Ava...Aang." Zuko said. "To answer that question you asked. Yes, I think we could've."

Aang grinned. He didn't need to ask what question Zuko meant.

"Aang please don't go." Katara croaked out.

The monk gave a sad and understanding smile. "Don't worry Katara." He said as he gave his friend one last hug. "We'll be together again one day. You'll see."

Still Katara hugged him until Zuko touched her hand. Then she clung to the prince like her life depended on it.

As the five faded from Aang's sight he knew in his heart he'd see them again. His head however suddenly had a thought that made him jerk and stare at Sen with wide eyes.

"No way..."

Sen grinned. "Figured it out did you?"

"Oh I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that!" Aang said with a mischievous grin plastered to his face.

* * *

Thought the five of them knew what they did for the Avatar they all decided not to mention anything. Zuko burned the journal to ash and all five of them reported that the Avatar had died defeating Ozai. They mentioned nothing of Ozai's backstabbing or the Avatar Spirit's close call with death. They wanted nothing for people to look in to. 

No one asked where Ozai's body was and eventually it was thought that the royal family cremated him. Iroh and Ursa certainly gave no other impression and never asked Zuko what really happened.

As for the body of Aang. It was decided by his friends that he would be cremated and his ashes throw to the wind, as free as he'd always wanted to be.

In the territories of the Water Tribes people went on the look out for the next Avatar.


	21. Epilogue: Cycles

_**Epilogue: Cycles**_

"_We're part of a story, part of a tale._

_We're all on this journey, no one's to stay._

_Where ever it's going, what is the way?_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale._

_Sometimes beautiful and something insane._

_No one remembers how it began."_

From the Song "Never-Ending Story" by Within Temptation

_15 years later..._

Zuko couldn't help but sigh in frustration at the problem before him. He'd ordered, yelled, threatened, and had even caved and tried offering treats. Nothing would get this girl to go to her history lessons!

Thankfully whenever the five year old went missing it was easy enough to find her. She'd either be with her Grandpa Iroh demanding story after story or down at the beach.

Having spotted her playing in the waves Zuko sighed. If he hadn't trusted Katara about the swimming lessons she'd given their daughter he would've panicked about her being down here by herself. The little girl just seem to love water though.

"Aanja Mari!" He said as sternly as he could. He would get through to her this time, he told himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to look displeased.

It was hard to to when the one you were trying to frown at just had to blink big blue eyes at you to make you her slave though.

Aanja stood up straight and kept her arms hiding behind her looking guilty. "Hi Daddy."

Zuko did his best to glare. "Aren't you suppose to be in a history lesson right now?"

It never failed to amuse him when she made faces he'd seen in the mirror years ago. It crumbled his resolve to be firm and disciplinary with her.

"Your lucky I was coming to cancel your lesson since we have visitors."

Aanja brightened in an instant. "Uncle Sokka and Auntie Toph?" She asked hopefully.

Zuko grinned. "And your Auntie Mari."

Aanja cheered and grabbed her father's hand. "Come on Daddy let's go!"

Zuko shook his head and got tugged along. It sometimes marveled him how much having a child changed someone's life.

Life had certainly changed in the last fifteen years. The old Fire Palace had been demolished on his orders. People had been whispering that an Avatar dying there caused it to be cursed. Reality was not far as Zuko did not wish to live in a place with so many bad memories.

So they had built a new Palace. It was smaller but as Katara had stated time and again, there was little sense in a large building with lots of empty rooms. They had built it near the water so Katara would feel a bit more at home with the ocean nearby.

Aanja's happy shrieking pulled him from his thoughts as he watched her charge at Sokka. The water warrior gave a huge smile and scooped the little girl onto his shoulders.

"Auntie Toph isn't my cousin ready to come out yet?" Aanja was asking as Zuko got to them.

Toph grinned at her. "I think they're scared to come out. They know what a tough mommy they're going to have."

"I think they're more scared of having Sokka for a father." Zuko stated.

"Hey I'll be a great father!" Sokka yelled.

"Don't worry I'm whipping him into shape." Toph stated with a smile completely ignoring Sokka's remark.

Zuko grinned at the pair. It had taken time for Toph to convince Sokka that she was the best thing to happen to him but Zuko was glad the pair was finally getting settled. He had been needing fresh ammunition to use on Sokka for awhile now.

As Sokka started listing the reasons he would make such a good dad Zuko spied Mari talking with Katara and cooing over their latest edition who was currently yanking on his mother's hair.

"Silly Haroh." Zuko said taking him from Katara's arms carefully. "No pulling Mommy's hair out." He told the little bundle of joy, who proceeded to gurgle happily at him with amber eyes and attempt to latch onto the firebender's hair.

Katara smiled at him as they headed for the garden. Aanja lead the way chattering happily.

Zuko smiled as they stepped in. This was the only place he had decided to keep from the old palace. It wasn't a perfect replica but Ursa had still don't wonders. Of course he still occasionally had issues with the turtle-ducks but seeing Aanja feeding them made him tolerate them.

Iroh was sitting under a tree when they came in and smiled. "Let me see my grand child there!" He said and raised his arms.

"You had him most of the day yesterday." Zuko said with a glare.

Iroh simply chuckled. "But you have guests to speak to and entertain."

Zuko simply gave a long suffering sigh and handed Hakoh over. "Your gonna spoil him as rotten as Aanja you know."

Iroh got an evil grin on his face and proceeded to bounce the baby happily on his knee.

"Grandpa Iroh tell me a story." Aanja said sitting down with him. "I want to hear the pirate one again!"

"Pirate one?" Katara said giving Iroh a look.

Iroh reddened and gave a nervous smile, mothers were a fearsome bunch and he really didn't want Katara to be after him. "Maybe we'll save the story for later Aanja."

"We'll talk later." Katara said with a threatening glare before turning and following Zuko back to the others.

"...no sign then." Zuko was saying when she got there.

Sokka shook his head. "Not even a bit. The Sages keep saying that the kids picking the toy out of the pile is the best way but I seriously am starting to wonder."

"Well Sen did say it would be a while till the Avatar returned." Toph stated.

"Yeah, we're lucky you found that relic in the first place Mari. Pity the rest were destroyed." Katara said.

Mari simply shrugged and grinned. "Who would've though a clay turtle flute would be so important huh?

"I don't know. Aanja thinks the world of hers." Zuko stated. "Have to pry it out of her hands in order to get her to go to bed."

Everyone chuckled at the mental picture of little Aanja having to be pinned and robbed by Zuko and Katara.

"You know you'd probably have an easier time getting it away from her if Sweetness stopped teaching her waterbending moves." Toph said.

Zuko blinked and looked at Katara but looked as confused as he was.

"Toph I haven't been teaching Aanja waterbending." She said.

Toph now blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? She's doing some right now by Iroh. Hakoh is cackling about it."

Everyone suddenly looked at each other wide eyed.

"No way." Sokka said in disbelief.

_The cycle will pick up where it left off. The next Avatar will be a waterbender Katara, no need to fret._

Each of them could just hear Sen's words as they all went back to Iroh and the children.

As Toph had stated Aanja was waterbending. She'd made tiny balls of ice and was making them float just out of Hakoh's reach. Her tongue stuck out in concentration.

Iroh looked over at the sudden arrivals. "Zuko why didn't you tell me Aanja was a waterbender."

The little girl's concentration broke and the small chucks of ice turned back into water and splattered against Iroh and Hakoh.

"I did nothing!" She said and pulled her hand behind her in a guilty gesture.

"No no sweetie." Katara said kneeling down so she could look her daughter in the eyes through her tears. "It's not a bad thing. It was beautiful. Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Aanja looked at the ground and dug her toe into the dirt a bit. "Tomi from across the street said that if your not a fire bender your not suppose to be in the Fire Nation."

Katara scowled angrily. People would simply always hide behind their walls of separation it seemed.

Zuko crouched down as he snorted. "Well Tomi is an idiot. Your mother lives here and she's a waterbender. Shows how much Tomi knows."

Aanja seem to mentally chew on this as if still unsure.

"You want to know something else?" Katara added. "Everyone is really part of one nation. We all live on this world together, even if some people think we're separate."

Zuko wrapped a hand in Katara's. "We're all connected Aanja."

Aanja chewed a bit more then nodded. "Tomi is pretty stupid..."

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at her simple logic. "Now how about you show us what all you've learned hmm?"

When Sokka, Toph, and Mari left that night Zuko made it a point to send out some messenger hawks to the Earth King and the Northern tribes.

The Avatar had returned.

* * *

Note from the Author:

Holy cow! It's all there!?

I should probably tell you guys. This is the first actual written tale I've actually finished. Normally I get like half way through and wind up stopping for whatever reason. The story stays in my head but I never write any more.

I feel all accomplished!

I'm kicking around the idea of writting and posting what I call my Avatar: Origins story line. It would be set centuries before the actual show and would be the tale of Kane, Zairia, and Sen. Sadly there wouldn't be any of our favorite characters in it though and it occurs to me though that people might not really want to read it then. Even if I do write it.

What do you guys think? Should I put it up here or leave it in the archives? Let me know!


End file.
